Sailormoon H
by MysticMew
Summary: my own 7th part (german)


****

Sailormoon H(opes)

Suche nach Hoffnung

[Kapitel 01: Begegnungen][1]

[Kapitel 02: Abschied mit Wiedersehen][2]

[Kapitel 03: Konfrontation][3]

[Kapitel 04: Traumwelt][4]

[Kapitel 05: Auf sich gestellt][5]

[Kapitel 06: Von Stars und Künstlern][6]

[Kapitel 07: Abschlußprüfung][7]

[Kapitel 08: Booleks Ende][8]

[Kapitel 09: Echte Talente][9]

[Kapitel 10: Amis Liebe][10]

[Kapitel 11: Erkenntnis][11]

[Kapitel 12: Sterne des Todes][12]

[Kapitel 13: Zwillingsstern][13]

[Kapitel 14: Ungleiche Kräfte][14]

[Kapitel 15; Die letzte Hoffnung - Teil1][15]

[Kapitel 16; Die letzte Hoffnung - Teil2][16]

[Kapitel 17; Schwere Entscheidung][17]

[Kapitel 18; Makoto und Minako sind verliebt][18]

[Kapitel 19; Die Macht des Messias][19]

[Kapitel 20; Die Schlacht beginnt][20]

[Kapitel 21; Geburtstagsqual][21]

[Kapitel 22; Turnier][22]

[Kapitel 23; Aussichtslose Kämpfe][23]

[Kapitel 24: Eine neue Zukunft][24]

__

Vorwort

Dies ist meine zweite Staffel. Ich würde sie in zwei miteinander zusammenhängende Teile trennen. Zeitlich kann man sie knapp ein halbes Jahr nach "Der wahre Silberkristall" ansiedeln. Während es in der ersten Episode in den Winter hineinging (Parallele zu Sailormoon), herrscht hier nun schon später Frühling. Alles weitere müßt ihr selbst herausfinden. 

__

Opening theme: Moon Revenge

__

Opening

Großansicht des Mondes. Zwei Silberkristalle schweben über der Oberfläche. Die Kristalle fliegen hinab auf Serenity II und ihre Tochter, die vor dem Mondpalast stehen. Endymion springt ins Bild und verhüllt kurz mit seinem Umhang die beiden Prinzessinnen. Danach stehen sie als Sailormoon, Sailorchibimoon und Tuxedo Mask dar und hinter ihnen aufgereiht die sieben Sailorsenshi. Einblendung des Staffeltitels über ihnen.

Nun schwenkt das Bild über die Planeten. Von Merkur, nach Mars, nach Jupiter und nach Venus. Die vier Inner Senshi halten jeweils ihren Talisman und sind von mächtigen Energien ihrer Elemente umgeben. Dann geht's nach Uranus, Neptun und Pluto. Auch sie stehen mit ihren Talismanen auf dem Hintergrund ihres Planeten. Zu guter Letzt der Saturn. Dort sehen wir eine vermummte weibliche Gestalt und eine Kriegerin weißgelbem Sailorfuku mit einer Lanze. Der Bildschirm füllt sich mit Eis, was ganz schnell schwarz wird. Nun sehen wir ein Schiff im Orbit der Erde hängen. Schnitt. Ein Blick auf die Brücke und wir sehen zwei Offiziere. Auf einem Bildschirm ist ein Amulett abgebildet. Das Bild wird vollständig. Links tauchen Serenity II und III auf, rechts die vermummte Gestalt und die Sailorsenshi mit der Lanze. Das Bild blitzt auf. Wir sehen alle Senshi vor dem Mondpalast, Pegasus fliegt ins Bild, landet neben Chibimoon und wird zu Helios. Über dem Palast taucht noch ein Bild der Köpfe der unbekannten Krieger auf.

__

Ending theme: Ai no Senshi

__

Ending 

Ein Eismonster vor dem Hintergrund eines Parks. Es greift unschuldige Passanten an. Sailormoon und Sailorchibimoon tauchen auf und lassen ihren üblichen Spruch ab (auch wenn man nichts hört davon, sondern nur die Musik). Der Kampf beginnt und anfangs sieht es gar nicht gut aus. Gerade als das Monster droht die beiden einzufrieren, wird der Eisstrahl von einem Feuerpfeil weggeschmolzen, Mars und die restlichen Inner Senshi betreten die Szene. Venus wehrt einen Angriff ab und Merkur startet selbst einen. Dieser kann ihrem Gegner aber nichts anhaben. Drei weitere Treffer, die Outer Senshi zeigen sich. Das Monster ist immer noch sichtlich unbeeindruckt. Merkur versucht den anderen etwas zu erklären aber es bleibt ihr keine Zeit mehr. Eine rote Rose, Tuxedo Mask hat den Angriff verhindert. Jupiter schickt eine Attacke ihren "Thunderhammer Strike" los. Dann fassen sich alle an den Händen und führen eine Planetenattacke durch. Sailormoon und Sailorchibimoon kreuzen noch einmal ihre Mondstäbe... Großaufnahme des schreckerfüllten Gesichtes des Wesens. Ein regenbogenfarbener Strahl zischt durch die Luft und... Schluß.

__

Prolog

Tiefe Dunkelheit umgab sie. Ihr Geist trieb dahin. Sie wußte nicht wer sie war oder wo sie war, doch sie wußte sie war da. Irgendwo. Ein helles Licht erschien und durchbrach die unendliche Dunkelheit. "Dir wird eine neue Chance zuteil. Finde das Amulett und finde deine neue Bestimmung." Die Stimme verklang und ihr Geist wurde fort getrieben. Fort aus der Dunkelheit. Hinein ins klare Licht.

__

Kapitel 01: Begegnungen

Naru stand am Fenster ihres Zimmers und sah hinauf zu den unendlich weiten Meer der funkelnden Sterne. So oft hatte sie im letzten halben Jahr über das Geschehene nachgedacht, während sie hinauf zu den Sternen geschaut hatte. Immer hatte sie die Position des Saturn gesucht. Es war nicht leicht für sie gewesen. Naru hatte ihr versprochen öfters mit ihr etwas zu unternehmen, dieses Versprechen hatte sie nie einhalten können.

Plötzlich blitzte der Stern, welcher den Saturn am Himmel zeigte hell auf, gleichzeitig drang warmes Licht in ihren Körper und sie fühlte sich, als würde sie schweben. Vor ihr erschien ein weißes Pferd mit Flügeln, das ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam – Pegasus!

Es war ein warmen Frühsommertag Anfang Mai. Die Vögel zwitscherten und die Luft war angenehm mild. Usagi schleckte ihr Eis und genoß den leckeren kühlen Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge. Friedlich war es. Ja, wirklich friedlich. Sie würde sich wahrscheinlich sehr glücklich fühlen, wenn nicht immer noch die Last von Hotarus Verlust sie bedrückte. Nein, nicht heute. Heute wollte sie fröhlich sein. Heute wollte sie nicht an vergangene Zeiten erinnert werden.

"Usagi?" Minako riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Alles in Ordnung?" Die beiden hatten sich nach der Schule getroffen, weil Yoshiki Usui ein neues Geschäft eröffnet hatte, was sie sich anschauen wollten. Es war noch früh und die offizielle Einweihung begann erst um siebzehn Uhr. Sie gingen langsam die Einkaufsstraße hinunter.

Mitten über der Erde schwebte ein kleines Objekt in die Umlaufbahn ein, das jedoch nicht vom Radar der Erde entdeckt werden konnte. Bei diesem Objekt handelte es sich um einen leichten Sternenkreuzer. Der Bug des Schiffs war rundgeformt und wurde nach hinten immer enger. Trotz seiner strahlförmigen Ausrichtung, die ihm beträchtliche Geschwindigkeiten erlaubte, und dem damit verbundenen schmalen Aussehen beherbergte er doch eine Menge Leute und war wesentlich geräumiger als es schien.

Captain Boolek stand auf der Brücke seines Sternenkreuzers und sah auf die Erde hinab. "Statusbericht, Leutnant." Der Leutnant sah von seiner Konsole auf. "Alle System in Ordnung, Sir. Wir sind jederzeit gefechtsbereit. Ich übermittle ihnen nun die Daten, die unsere Aufklärungssonden aufgefangen haben." Über die Konsole seines Sitzes lief die Analyse der weitgehend selbständigen Sonden. Er betrachtete die Daten eine Zeitlang, hob dann den Kopf und sagte zufrieden: "Das dürfte leicht werden. Kaum nennenswerte Verteidigungseinrichtungen und die Bevölkerung ist ziemlich unterentwickelt." Er hob sein Kom. "Doktor. Schon ein Ziel gefunden?" Eine leise, dumpfe Stimme antwortete ihm: "Es ist alles bereit, Captain. Wir können sofort starten."

"Gut, dann nehmen sie einen Yeti und erfüllen sie ihren Auftrag."

"Jawohl, Sir."

Die Eröffnung war beendet und der Laden füllte sich. Das Geschäft war in einem größeren Komplex von Modegeschäften untergebracht. Usagi und Minako schlenderten durch die Gänge der neuesten Entwerfungen. "Schau mal", sagte Minako entzückt und zeigte auf eine Reihe von Röcken. "Sehen die nicht hübsch aus." Usagi lächelte vergnügt. "Ich bin sicher, wenn Mamoru mich damit sehen würde, würde er mich sofort heiraten."

"Du übertreibst, aber du hast recht. Sie sind leider viel zu teuer für uns." Ami, Rei und Makoto erschienen im Gang. "Oh, Hallo. Wir wußten ja gar nicht, daß ihr auch hier seid", sagte Rei. "Hättest du dir aber denken können", spöttelte Makoto. Usagi spielte die Beleidigte. "Tu doch nicht so, Mako. Du konntest es wahrscheinlich selbst nicht erwarten hierher zukommen."

"Ist ja schon gut", intervenierte Ami. "Wir sind doch hier um..." Den Satz konnte sie nicht mehr beenden. Ein frostiger Wind zog durch das Gebäude und kündigte Unheil an. "Schnell hierher!" Mamoru stand in einer Ecke, die zu einer Treppe führte. Sie hechteten keine Sekunde zu spät um die Ecke, denn alle Besucher wurden plötzlich in Eisstatuen verwandelt, als ein eiskalter Sturm sie traf. Die fünf Freundinnen und Mamoru waren in ihrer Ecke geschützt und zögerten auch nicht lange. "Los verwandeln wir uns", rief Usagi den anderen zu.

Der Sturm legte sich, ein etwas älterer Mann mit rotem Kittel und einer schwarzen Hose stand neben dem am Boden liegenden Yoshiki Usui. "Was haben sie mit mir vor", fragte Usui mit zitternder Stimme. Der Mann lächelte müde. Es würde tatsächlich einfach werden. "Sofort aufhören!" Die Stimme ließ die Gestalt herumfahren. "Wer stört?"

"Wir sind Sailorkrieger und stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. Du bedrohst den Frieden, also wirst du bestraft!"

Vor ihm standen fünf junge Mädchen mit Miniröcken in verschiedenen Farben und ein maskierter Mann in einem Frack. Die mit den blonden Zöpfen schien ihre Anführerin zu sein, was man schon an ihrer Ausstrahlung merkte. Er lächelte. "Nein, ehrlich. Jetzt bekomme ich aber Angst. Ergebt euch bevor ich euch vernichte." Mars rief erzürnt: "Kannst du vergessen. Du solltest dich lieber ergeben."

"Ha! Seht her. Ich habe eine Überraschung für euch. Erscheine, Yeti!" Er hielt einen kleinen Kristall hoch und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Ein kleiner Schneewirbel entstand, als der Kristall zersplitterte und sich wieder zu einem Schneemonster vereinigte. Es hatte vier Arme und zwei Beine und fletschte angriffslustig seine beiden Zähne. Sein Gesicht war menschenähnlich hatte aber deutlich animalische Züge. "Der sieht ja fast wirklich wie ein Yeti aus. Was ist das Merkur", fragte Jupiter. Ami wollte eine Antwort geben, doch der Yeti ging blitzschnell zum Angriff über. Er feuerte glitzernde Eiskristalle auf Sailormoon ab. Sie wollte ausweichen aber die Kristalle erreichten sie noch vor ihrer ersten Bewegung. Sie legten sich um ihren Körper und ließen sie schnell gefrieren. Usagi schrie auf und Tuxedo Mask wollte ihr zu Hilfe kommen, als sich die Hülle aus Schnee und Eis um sie schloß. Ein greller Strahl traf Sailormoons Gefängnis und ließ es in viele kleine Scherben auseinanderbrechen. "Sailormoon!" Tuxedo Mask schrie seinen Schmerz hinaus und stürzte sich mit unkontrollierter Wut auf ihren Peiniger. Doch bevor er ihn erreichen konnte stellte sich ihm der Yeti in den Weg.

Sterne umtanzten ihr Kleid, das Kleid der Mondprinzessin. Sie fühlte sich als würde sie schweben. Wo war sie? Sie landete weich inmitten eines Gartens voller Rosen. Vor ihr stand ein riesiger Tempel. Ihr kam das alles so vertraut vor, vielleicht war sie damals als Mondprinzessin schon einmal hiergewesen. Ein Strahl aus funkelndem Licht erschien neben ihr und in ihr erschien die Gestalt der Kleinen Lady oder Chibiusa, wie sie sie nannte. "Usagi?" Chibiusa sah sie verwundert an. "Wo bin ich und was machst du hier?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Wir haben gekämpft ich wurde getroffen und war plötzlich hier."

"Seltsam. Ich dachte ich würde schlafen und das wäre ein Traum, aber es kommt mir so echt vor und..." Sie schaute sich um. "... so bekannt." Sie betrachtete den Garten und den Tempel. Erinnerungen erwachten in ihr. Sie war schon einmal hier. Doch damals war hier alles zerstört gewesen. Zu Usagi gewandt flüsterte sie: "Das ist... Elysion!"

"Richtig." Vor ihnen erschien in einem goldenen Glanz die Gestalt eines weißen Pferdes, das sich alsdann in einen Jungen mit weißen Haaren verwandelte. "Helios!" Chibiusa lief ihm entgegen und flog ihm in die Arme. "Schön dich zu sehen."

"Ich freue mich auch, mein kleines Mädchen. Aber wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren." Nun an beide gewandt: "Ihr werdet erwartet."

"Erwartet? Von wem?" Serenity schaute stutzig. "Folgt mir." Helios wandte sich ab und führte die beiden direkt zum großen Tempel. Vor den großen Türen blieb er stehen und hob seine Hand. Das Zeichen der Königsfamilie erschien auf seiner Handfläche und öffnete den Eingang. Als die Türen aufschwangen, gaben sie den Blick auf eine Halle frei. Serenity überflog die prunkvoll ausgestattete Empfangshalle, da öffneten sich das Tor zum Hauptsaal. Serenity und ihre zukünftige Tochter betraten die Halle. Ihr Blick viel auf einen großen Altar, der in der Mitte des Saals stand. Auf ihr lag eine Frau mit leicht verblichenem Haar. Auf ihrer Stirn prangte ein goldener Halbmond und ihren Körper umschimmerte ein sonderbares Leuchten. Es war ihre Mutter - Königin Serenity!

Sie lief zu ihr, während sich ihre Gedanken überschlugen. Sie sah schwach aus. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sie wollte nicht schon wieder eine Person, die sie gern hatte, verlieren. "Mutter?" Sie blieb kurz vor dem Altar stehen und machte einen zögernden Schritt in ihre Richtung. "Tritt näher, Serenity", sagte ihre Mutter mit leiser aber gefühlvoller Stimme. "Und auch du meine Enkelin. Ich freue mich dich kennenzulernen."

"Ich..." Chibiusa wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte. "Ist schon gut", beruhigte sie die Mondkönigin. "Ich wollte euch beide sehen, denn die Zeit läuft uns davon."

"Was meinst du damit", fragte Serenity. "Hört mir zu. Ich werde euch nun eine Geschichte erzählen:"

"Vor langer Zeit. Es war noch bevor du geboren wurdest. Es war eine friedliche Zeit und unser Königreich war noch jung. Wir waren unvorbereitet und wurden verraten. Sie, die Royal Invaders griffen unser Sonnensystem an. Wir konnten sie zurückschlagen doch eine Überläuferin stahl das Mondamulett und ich sah mich gezwungen sie zu verbannen. Das Amulett ging verloren und ich glaubte für immer."

"Doch nun spüre ich dessen Kraft hier in dieser Welt. Es wurde in seine zwei Teile geteilt, dem Silberamulett und dem Mondstern. Aber ich spüre auch die Anwesenheit des Bösen. Etwas bedrohlichem. Bitte ihr müßt das Amulett wiederfinden!"

"Aber was ist das Mondamulett eigentlich", wollte Serenity wissen. "Das Mondamulett gibt demjenigen, der es besitzt, die Macht seine Kräfte optimal auszunutzen. Mit Hilfe das Amulett könnte der Silberkristall so gebraucht werden, daß sein Benutzer keinen Schaden davon tragen würde."

"Aber das heißt ja..." Serenity schaute fassungslos. "Wir könnten seine Kraft voll nutzen."

"Ja. Jedenfalls annähernd. Du könntest seine Kraft bis an die Grenzen des Möglichen belasten, denn das Amulett würde dich vor einer ungewollten Überlastung schützen."

"Wir versprechen dir, wir werden es finden", sagte Serenity entschlossen. "Aber wo sollen wir suchen."

"Ich weiß es nicht. Dieses Geheimnis müßt ihr selbst herausfinden." Sie nickten. "Vereinigt die Kräfte eurer Silberkristalle um eure Kräfte zu verstärken. Sie ist alt genug." Die Königin deutete auf Chibiusa und erst jetzt viel Serenity auf, daß ihre Tochter bestimmt einige Jahre älter geworden war. Sie war sicherlich schon zwölf oder älter. "Nun geht. Geht und möge das Licht euch beschützen." Die beiden Prinzessinnen wandten sich um und schritten durch das Tor hinaus. Die Königin schaute ihnen nach. "Ich hoffe, ich habe das Richtige gemacht."

Serenity und ihre Tochter traten ins Freie, begleitet von Helios. "Sie hat euch nicht alles erzählt", begann Helios. "Solltet ihr das Amulett finden, wäre es vielleicht möglich die Königin in die reale Welt zurückzuholen."

"Du meinst sie könnte in unserer Zeit leben?" Hoffnung stieg in Serenity empor. "Ja. Aber bitte ihr müßt zuerst diese Welt schützen. Allein deshalb hat sie euch diese Tatsache verschwiegen."

"Keine Angst, Helios. Ich kenne meine Pflicht und außerdem habe ich es jemandem versprochen." Chibiusa wußte noch nichts von Hotarus Tod und es würde nicht leicht für sie sein. Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit daran zu denken. Serenity nahm ihren Silberkristall und hielt ihn hoch und ihre Tochter folgte ihrem Beispiel. Serenitys Mondbrosche erschien und verdoppelte sich. Die Kristalle senkten sich in die Broschen und hüllten beide in purpurnes Licht. Dann verschwanden beide in ihre Welt.

Es sah überhaupt nicht gut aus. Keine einzige Senshi hatte mit ihren Aktionen Erfolg gehabt. Der Yeti hatte Yoshiki Usui beschossen und einen seltsamen Energieball aus ihm heraus geholt. Der Mann war gerade dabei ihn sich zu schnappen. Außer Atem knieten die fünf Geschlagenen am Boden, da durchstach purpurnes Licht den Raum und blendete ihren Angreifer. Serenity und die Kleine Lady erschienen im Strahl. "Das ist doch...", stotterte der Mann erstaunt. "Die Mondprinzessin!" Die beiden Mädchen schauten sich kurz in die Augen und nahmen dann ihre Broschen. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Die beiden verwandelten sich in Sailormoon und Sailorchibimoon, wobei auch Chibimoon Sailormoons regenbogenfarbene Uniform annahm. "Du hast es gewagt diesen schönen Sommertag zu verunstalten. Der Winter ist vorbei und wir freuen uns auf den Sommer (Moon). Und wie kannst du es wagen einen so netten Menschen zu verletzten, der uns mit seinen Kleidern erfreut (Chibimoon, dann beide:)! Wir sind auserwählt! Wir sind das Sailorteam und stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und ich bin Sailorchibimoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!"

Der Yeti stürmte auf die Angreifer los, doch diesmal waren sie gewappnet. Moon nahm ihr Zepter und Chibimoon ihre Glocke, die sich in einen Stab verwandelt hatte. Gemeinsamen riefen sie nun: "SHINING BRIGHTNESS AND LOVE SHOCK!" Licht-, und Liebesenergie traf den Yeti und zerfetzte ihn förmlich in der Luft. Ein kleiner Eiskristall fiel zu Boden und zerbrach.

Der Mann reagierte schnell und sprintete auf die Energieladung zu. "Sein Talent gehört mir", rief er. Da flog eine Lanze direkt vor sein Füße. Im Rahmen eines höhergelegen Fensters stand ein junges Mädchen mit hellbraunen Haaren in weißgelber Sailoruniform. "Wer bist du?" wollte der Mann wissen. Das Mädchen sprang hinab und nahm ihre Lanze. "Ich bin eine einsame Kriegerin, deren Auftrag es ist das Silberamulett für die Prinzessin zu finden. Ich bin Sailortitan!" Die übrigen Krieger hatten sich wieder erhoben und den Mann nun vollkommen umringt. Er zog es vor sich lieber zurückzuziehen. Über diese Entwicklungen würde der Captain gar nicht glücklich sein. Er verschwand in einem kleinem Schneesturm.

Titan hob das Talent Usuis auf und betrachtete es eine Zeitlang. "Und", fragte Sailormoon. "Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie das Talent zurückgab. "Es ist kein Splitter des Silberamuletts." Sie wandte sich um und wollte gehen. "Warte", rief Sailormoon ihr nach. "Wer bist du?" Doch sie war schon verschwunden. "Trotzdem dank' ich dir", flüsterte sie. Dann drehte sie sich zu den anderen um und sagte: "Kommt laßt uns nach Hause gehen." Mit einem Seitenblick auf Chibimoon fügte sie hinzu: "Wir haben eine Menge zu besprechen."

__

Kapitel 02: Abschied mit Wiedersehen

"Doch. Ich schwöre, es war die Mondprinzessin. "Hm...", Captain Boolek sah seinen Untergebenen an. "Es muß ihre Wiedergeburt sein. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht, denn das Königreich des Mondes ist zerstört."

"Wahrscheinlich", antwortete der Doktor. "Aber da war noch etwas Merkwürdiges."

"Ja?"

"Nun es gab ein zweites Mädchen, das mit ihr auftauchte. Sie war erheblich jünger als die Prinzessin, noch ein Kind. Aber sie trug genauso das Kleid der Prinzessin und besaß genauso einen Silberkristall."

"Nein", entfuhr es Boolek. "Das kann nicht sein. Die Königin des Mondes hatte nur eine Tochter."

"Schon möglich. Doch auf jeden Fall ist sie eine Serenity."

"Nun denn." Boolek hatte sich wieder gefaßt. "Daran können wir nichts ändern. Sie werden uns nicht aufhalten können. Sie sind nur eine kleine Verzögerung."

"Das glaube ich nicht." Der Doktor erhob sich von seinem Platz. "Sie wissen über die Macht des Amuletts und werden alles tun es als erste zu finden. Und wenn sie es finden, können die beiden ihre Macht voll entfalten. Und dann..."

"Schweig! Willst du mir etwa widersprechen?! Ich denke ich kann die Situation selbst beurteilen! Oder?" Der Captain sah ihn durchdringend an. "Natürlich", sagte er leise, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum durch die selbständig öffnende Tür. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung. Er, Jeridan, hatte ihre Energie gespürt. Sie hatten locker seinen Yeti zerstört und diese Energie als sie erschienen. Nein! Er würde sie gewiß nicht unterschätzen.

Usagi beendete ihren Bericht und wartete bis ihre Freundinnen die Geschichte verarbeitet hatte. "Das würde heißen wir könnten die Königin wirklich retten." Luna hatte ihre Sprache als erstes wiedergefunden.. "Richtig", meinte Chibiusa nun. "Und unsere Silberkristalle könnten wir auch fast gefahrlos benutzten." Artemis hob den Kopf. "Seltsam. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern je etwas von einem Mondamulett gehört zu haben. Du Luna?" Die andere Katze schüttelte den Kopf. "Jedenfalls", ergriff Usagi wieder das Wort, "wissen wir, wo wir nach dem Silberamulett suchen müssen. Dank Titan."

"Hallo. Na, große Konferenz? Dachte mir schon, daß ihr hier seid." Naru kam die Stufen zum Tempel hinauf. "Hallo Naru", begrüßte Usagi ihre Freundin. Diese erblickte nun Chibiusa. "Hi, Chibiusa." Dann zu Usagi: "Ich wußte ja gar nicht, daß deine Tochter hier ist?"

"Tochter?!? Usagi, woher weiß sie..."

"Ist eine lange Geschichte aber auch eine traurige. Doch nicht jetzt."

"Richtig", ergriff Rei das Wort. "Wir waren bei Titan." Naru zuckte unmerklich zusammen. "Können wir ihr wirklich trauen?" Ihr nicht trauen? Wie konnten sie so etwas sagen. Beinahe hätte Naru es herausgeschrien, doch sie konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen. Usagi fuhr stattdessen auf. "Sei ruhig, Rei!" Sie schrie ihr Freundin nun förmlich an. "Wie kannst du so urteilen? Sie ist eine Sailorkriegerin und hat mir ihre Hilfe angeboten!" Rei war entsetzt über Usagis Wutausbruch und auch die anderen schauten sie fassungslos an. "Tut mir leid, Usagi", entschuldigte sich Rei kleinlaut bei ihr. "Ich vertraue natürlich deiner Urteilskraft."

"Gut. Das wollt ich auch meinen." Sie lächelte und ergriff Chibiusas Hand. "Komm laß uns nach Hause gehen. Es war anstrengend und du brauchst en wenig Schlaf." Ihr Tonfall ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, doch Chibiusa folgte ihr auch ohne Widerstreben. Sie wußte, daß sie nur besorgt um sie war. Und sie fühlte sich tatsächlich etwas müde.

Sie gingen eine kurze Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her. "Darf ich nachher Hotaru besuchen." _Nein, bitte nicht_, dachte Usagi. Warum mußte sie es ausgerechnet jetzt fragen? Trauer und Schmerz spiegelten sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder. Chibiusa bemerkte ihre Veränderung und fragte mit zitternder Stimme: "Was ist? Was ist mit Hotaru? Sag schon!"

"Sie ist tot", flüsterte Usagi und Chibiusa bemerkte, wie Usagi verzweifelt versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Eigentlich wollte Chibiusa schreien, daß es nicht wahr sei, doch sie wollte Usagi nicht noch trauriger machen. Auch ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen. Nach einem langem Augenblick begann Usagi von ihrem erneuten Kampf gegen das Königreich des Dunkeln zu erzählen und von Saturns Opfer. Sie schloß mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen: "Und ich konnte ihr nicht helfen. Ich konnte nur tatenlos zusehen, wie sie ihr Leben wegwarf." Chibiusa wollte weinen, aber das hätte ihre Freundin nicht gewollt. Sie war ehrenvoll gestorben, um die Welt zu retten. Und genauso wußte sie, daß Usagi Hotarus Tod viel näher ging als ihr. "Du konntest es nicht verhindern", beruhigte sie Chibiusa. "Hättest du nicht dasselbe getan?" Usagi wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Manchmal wundere ich mich schon, wie erwachsen du bist."

"Liegt an dir. Dir allein verdank' ich das, Usagi." Sie waren beim Haus der Tsukinos angelangt. "Die werden staunen." Usagi lächelte nun wieder. "Das ist schließlich das erste Mal, daß sie dich als ihre Enkelin begrüßen." Chibiusa lachte und sie betraten die Wohnung.

Haruka schlenderte am Hafengebiet lang. Plötzlich spürte sie etwas und gleichzeitig bog sie um die Ecke auf einen freien Platz. Dort stand ein Mann, der sie irgendwie stark an Hotarus Vater erinnerte. Nur er war etwas jünger, hatte pechschwarze Haare und trug einen roten Kittel, der eher wie eine Uniform wirkte. Neben ihn stand ein Monster mit einer langen Peitsche. Das Wesen schien vollkommen aus Eis zu bestehen, wirkte aber doch menschlich. Zu ihren Füßen lag eine junge Matrosin mit blonden Haaren. Ein strahlender Energieball schwebte über ihr. Haruka war starr vor Schreck, als der Mann sich plötzlich in seine Richtung umdrehte. Eine Hand packte ihn von hinten und zog sie zurück in die Gasse. Haruka drehte sich um und sah Michiru direkt vor sich stehen. Sie legte einen Finger auf den Mund. "Pst, wir dürfen uns nicht verraten." 

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

"Ich weiß auch nicht. Aber eine Vorahnung hat mich hierher geführt." Haruka griff nach ihrem Verwandlungsstab. "Nun wir sollten uns lieber verwandeln." Michiru nickte und öffnete ihr Armband. "Hört her. Kommt sofort zum Hafen. Hier ist so ein seltsames Eiswesen. Irgendetwas geht hier vor." Usagi antwortete ihr: "Ein Yeti? Nicht schon wieder!"

"Yeti?" Haruka runzelte die Stirn. "Oh", antwortete Usagi. "Sorry, wir sind noch nicht dazu gekommen es euch zu sagen."

"Was zu sagen?"

"Später. Beeilt euch, wir kommen gleich." Mit diesen Worten klinkte sie sich aus. Haruka sah Michiru fragend an. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung."

"Na gut. Dann eben so." Sie nahm ihren Stab und sagte: "URANUS CRSYTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Michiru folgte ihrem Beispiel und rief: "NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Sailoruranus und Sailorneptun traten um die Ecke. Der Mann hatte sich gerade über den Energieball gebeugt und der Yeti hatte sie auch noch nicht gesehen. Uranus reagierte und warf ihren Planeten auf den Yeti. Dieser wurde unvorbereitet fünf Meter weiter über die Matrosin hinweg geschleudert. Der Mann drehte sich überrascht um. "Wer seid ihr", fragte er erregt. Uranus und Neptun traten von Blüten begleitet vor. "Der Stern des Windes Uranus ist mein Wächter! Ich bin Sailoruranus!" 

"Der Stern des Meeres Neptun ist mein Wächter! Ich bin Sailorneptun!"

"Angezogen von der neuen Zeit (Uranus) – sind wir jetzt in dieser Welt. Wir sind Krieger vom Rande dieses Sonnensystems(Neptun) - Teil des Sailorteams(Uranus) – und stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit!"

"Wieviel gibt es eigentlich noch von euch?!?" Der Mann sah se mit funkelnden Augen an. Dann begann er mit selbstsicherer Stimme zu reden: "Ich bin Doktor Jeridan. Leiter der Operation Mondamulett." Beim letzten Wort durchfuhr es Uranus und Neptun kalt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Pluto hatte ihnen einmal kurz etwas von einem verschollenem mächtigen Amulett erzählt. War es hier? Auf der Erde? Weiter kam sie nicht, denn der Yeti hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet. In seiner Hand formte sich eine mit Stachel gespickte Peitsche. Er ging zum Angriff über. Neptun rief: "DEEP SUBMERGE!" Doch dieses Mal war der Yeti vorbereitet. Er wischte den Planeten mit einem Peitschenhieb einfach zur Seite. "Das ist doch unmöglich", rief Neptun entsetzt. Der Yeti ließ seine Peitsche auf Neptun zusausen. Sie wickelte sich um ihren Hals und sie drohte zu ersticken. Da durchtrennte der Mondstein die Peitsche und Neptun ging keuchend zu Boden. Uranus sah die inneren Senshi auf einer höheren Kiste stehen. "Wird auch Zeit!" Sie wollte Sailormoon schon rügen, daß sie zu langsam sei, da viel ihr Sailorchibimoon ins Auge. _Muß wirklich einiges passiert sein_, dachte sie.

"Du mißbrauchst das Talent einer eifrigen Seefahrerin! Wir lassen das nicht zu! Wir sind das Sailorteam und stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und ich bin Sailorchibimoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!" Sie stürzten sich sofort auf den Yeti und deckten ihn mit Attacken ein, doch alle verpufften wirkungslos. Chibimoon hatte sich etwas abseits gehalten, da sprang der Yeti plötzlich in die Luft, fixierte die junge Kriegerin und feuerte einige Eisspitzen auf sie ab. "Chibimoon", schrie Moon entsetzt.

Chibiusa sah die Eissplitter auf sie zufliegen. Sie hatte keine Chance mehr auszuweichen. Plötzlich durchschnitt ein wirbelnder Ring die Luft und fegte die Eissplitter weg, dann kehrte er um und traf den Yeti mitten in der Luft. Chibimoon folgte der Bahn des Rings und sah wie er in die Hand eines jungen Mädchens flog. Sie trug einen wallenden weißen Umhang und ihr Gesicht war von einem Schleier bedeckt. Sie fing den Ring auf. Chibiusa kannte sie, das fühlte sie in ihrem Inneren. Aber woher und wer sie war, konnte sie noch nicht sagen. "Wer bist du", fragte Jeridan jetzt schäumend vor Wut. Die Gestalt auf dem Container antwortet: "Ich bin eine einsame Wanderin. Einst auf dem Pfad der Vernichtung, doch nun errettet im Licht. Ich bin Lonley Fairy!" Sie sprang von dem Container hinunter und warf erneut ihren Ring. Dieser fing im Flug das Talent auf und brachte es zu Fairy. Während sie es kurz betrachtete, wehte der Wind um ihren Umhang und eine Silhouette spiegelte sich auf ihrem verdeckten Gesicht ab. Chibimoon konnte kurz ein paar Konturen sehen und da wußte sie es auch schon. Ihr Gang, ihre Haltung, ihre Ausstrahlung. Das war...

Sailormoon und die anderen waren zu Chibimoon geeilt, während Fairy das Talent kopfschüttelnd wieder zurück gab. "Hotaru", flüsterte sie leise, sich im nächsten Moment bewußt, daß die anderen Senshi sie anstarrten. "Das ist Hotaru", sagte sie jetzt etwas freudiger. Fairy nahm nun ihren Ring und warf ihn nocheinmal auf den sich wieder aufrichtenden Yeti. Er schickte ein paar kleine Ring aus, die den Yeti fesselten, dann legte er sich selbst um ihn. "Das ist unsere Chance", rief Moon. Beide nahmen ihre Zepter und riefen wieder gemeinsam SHINING BRIGHTNESS AND LOVE SHOCK!" Die vereinte Macht traf den Yeti und löste ihn vollständig auf, bis der kleine Splitter erschien und zerbrach. Chibiusa schaute sich nach Hotaru um aber ihre Freundin war nirgends zusehen. "Bist du sicher, daß sie Hotaru ist", fragte Rei. "Ja, ich glaube Chibimoon hat recht. Ich spürte so ein starkes Strahlen in ihr. Das Leuchten eines mächtigen Sterns", antwortete ihr Michiru. "Kommt laßt uns heimgehen. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen." Sailormoon verwandelte sich zurück und sie gingen zurück zum Tempel.

__

Anmerkungen

Den meisten wird jetzt schon einiges klarer werden. Eigentlich wollte ich auf dem Hintergrund der S-Staffel die Sache etwas anders aufbauen aber die Folge "Neue Kräfte für Sailormoon" (Sailormoon Sailor Stars) kam meinen Ideen zuvor. Ihr wißt schon Hotarus Wiedererweckung. Zuerst sollte die erste Staffel, als Zeitsprung aufgebaut werden, wobei alle zu ihrem ersten Treffen zurückgeschleudert werden sollten. Sie hätten ihre Erinnerung erst langsam wiedergefunden und Galaxia war da ja auch noch nicht bekannt. So mußte ich etwas umdisponieren und "Der wahre Silberkristall" entstand. Mehr möchte ich hier noch nicht verraten. Viel Spaß noch. 

__

Kapitel 03: Konfrontation

"Eine Polizistin. Das gibt doch nur unnötigen Ärger." Jeridan saß dem Captain gegenüber. Er hatte diesmal eine bildhübsche Juraabsolventin ausgesucht, die gerade in den Polizeidienst eingestiegen war. "Vielleicht", gab er zu. "Doch sie hat die besten Noten und hat alle Qualifikationen für einen hohen Posten."

"Gut, in Ordnung. Aber versagen sie diesmal nicht erneut." Seine Stimme war scharf und man sah im an, daß er äußerst ungehalten war. "Sicher." _Wenn das so einfach wäre. Er ist einfach zu überheblich und zu ungeduldig._

Usagi traf Mamoru im Park auf einer hinter Bäumen versteckten Lichtung. "Der Platz ist doch immer wieder überwältigend", sage Usagi. Die Sonne schien durch die Bäume und durch die Blätter spiegelte sich das Licht in verschiedenen Mustern wieder. Eine kleine Quelle lag zwischen den Bäumen. Das Sonnenlicht wurde von der Oberfläche widergespiegelt. "Ja. Es ist schön hier", antwortete Mamoru. Sie gingen zur Quelle und setzten sich in das weiche Gras. Mamoru legte seinen Arm um sie. "Usagi, ich wollte dir etwas Wichtiges sagen."

"Was?"

"Na ja. Gestern habe ich ein Angebot für einen Studentenaustausch nach Europa bekommen. Das Problem ist ich wäre wohl ein halbes Jahr weg."

"Aber du hattest doch versprochen mich nie mehr alleine zu lassen." Usagi schluchzte. Sie wollte ihm die Chance nicht verbauen, aber... Noch bevor sie zu weinen begann, zog Mamoru sie fester an sich heran. "Weine nicht. Ich habe das Angebot ausgeschlagen." Usagi sah in erstaunt an. "Weil ich dich nämlich etwas fragen wollte." Er zog sie hoch, kniete sich dann nieder und nahm ihre Hand, an der sich immer noch der Verlobungsring, den er ihr vor seinem Flug nach Amerika geschenkt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es damals als einzige nicht kapiert. Doch das machte ihm nichts aus. Er begann langsam zu sprechen und legte seine ganzen Gefühle für sie in sein Worte. "Usagi Tsukino, willst du meine Frau werden?" Usagi schien erschrocken. Darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Sie stotterte: "Ich... Ich..." Dann wurde ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte klar. Das war es, was sie immer herbeigesehnt hatte. Er hatte ihr einen Antrag gemacht. Gefaßt antwortet sie ihm: "Mamoru, wie könnte ich jemals etwas anderes wollen." Ein paar Tränen flossen ihr Gesicht hinunter. "Ja. Ich will." Sie fiel ihm in die Arme und beide küßten sich. Es war ein langer tiefer Kuß, in dem all ihre Gefühle gelegt waren. Sie löste sich von ihm und flüsterte leise. "Ja. Ich will, Endymion."

"Meine Serenity."

Sie kamen zurück au den Hauptweg und wollten gerade heimgehen, da sahen sie Saori und Kobaiashi auf einer Bank sitzen. Sie gingen zu ihnen hinüber und Usagi rief: "He, ihr beiden." Sie drehten sich zu ihnen um. "Usagi, Mamoru", rief Saori freudig. Sie setzten sich zu ihnen auf die Bank. "Na, wie läuft's", fragte Mamoru. "Oh, ganz gut. Die Leute dort sind alle sehr nett."

"Dort? Studierst du denn nicht mehr, Saori." Mamoru antwortete für sie: "Nein. Sie hat einige Semester übersprungen, da ihre Qualifikationen hoch genug waren, konnte sie sich einige theoretische Einheiten sparen." Kobaiashi ergriff das Wort: "Sie hat mir gerade erzählt, daß sie ab morgen eine Einheit Straßenpolizisten kommandieren darf." Mamoru gratulierte ihr und Saori errötete ein bißchen. Kobaiashi beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte: "Bist du sicher, daß du es nicht mehr bei ihm versuchen möchtest." Saori wurde noch roter. "Tut mir ja leid", warf Usagi ein, die die Bemerkung gehört hatte, "aber Mamoru hat mir eben einen Antrag gemacht." Beide sahen sie etwas ungläubig an, dann faßten sie sich. "Das ist ja wunderbar. Ich freue mich für euch beide", sagte Saori. "Ihr ladet uns doch ein, oder?"

"Klar. Wir müssen zwar noch einen Termin festlegen und mit meinen Eltern sprechen, aber euch laden wir sicherlich ein", antwortete Usagi. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Usagi sah Mamoru an. "Erst nach dieser Sache. Schließlich habe ich zwei Mütter, die einwilligen müssen. Ich habe zwar keine Zweifel an der Zustimmung meiner Eltern, aber ich möchte nicht mein eigenes Glück über die Möglichkeit ihr Leben zu retten stellen. Verstehst du mich?"

"Usagi. Ich weiß wieviel sie dir bedeutet und ich möchte dich nicht drängen. Außerdem dürfen wir unseren Feinden keine Angriffsfläche bieten. Es ist deine Entscheidung."

"Danke, Mamoru." Sie gab ihm einen Kuß und verabschiedete sich Richtung Tempel.

Usagi zog die Tür zu ihrem Raum zur Seite. "Du bist zu spät", empfing sie Rei. Chibiusa war sauer und brachte dies auch zum Ausdruck: "Ich mußte Haruka und Michiru alles allein erzählen." Usagi war zu glücklich um sich zu ärgern. "Tut mir leid. Ich hab mich noch mit Mamoru getroffen und er..." Sie zögerte um Spannung aufzubauen. "Was", fragten alle gleichzeitig.. "Nun. Er hat mir einen Antrag gemacht."

"Was?" riefen erneut alle zusammen. "Das ist ja klasse", gratulierte Minako. Makoto sah sie fragend an. "Wann soll die Feier denn steigen?"

"Wissen wir noch nicht. Wir wollen die Sache hier erst zu Ende bringen und meine Mutter retten."

"Das wollen wir alle, Prinzessin." Usagi drehte sich um. Im Eingang standen Haruka und Michiru. "Wir gratulieren trotzdem", fügte Michiru bei. Anschließend holte Rei eine kleine Flasche Sekt heraus. "Für besondere Fälle", meinte sie. Sie schenkte allen ein Glas ein und sie tranken auf das künftige Brautpaar.

"Das ist wirklich außerordentlich zuvorkommend von ihnen", sprach Jeridan zu Boolek. "Ich will mich selbst von der Bedrohung, die sie darstellen überzeugen." Der Captain hatte darauf bestanden den Doktor zu begleiten und Jeridan war sogar sehr glücklich darüber. Jetzt würde er sehen, was für ein Narr er war, wenn er die Prinzessin unterschätzte.

"Hättest du das erwartet, Saori", fragte Kobaiashi zweifelnd. "Ja, hatte ich. Die beiden lieben sich, da kann man doch nichts gegen tun."

"Na ja. Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Darf ich dich dann heute abend zum Essen einladen." Saori errötete, doch sie erkannte die Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme. Es schmeichelte ihr ein wenig. Sie antwortete: "Klar, um sechs hier?"

"Sicher. Bis dann"

"Bis dann."

"Wo willst du eigentlich hin, Usagi?" Rei und die anderen trotteten hinter ihr her. "Du könntest uns wenigstens etwas sagen."

"Na schön", gab sich Usagi geschlagen. "Mamoru und ich habe heute im Park Saori getroffen. Sie hat heute ihren ersten Arbeitstag als Leiterin einer Gruppe von Straßenpolizisten."

"Und deswegen schleppst du uns alle hierher", fragte Rei sauer. Haruka sah Michiru an und beide lächelten. "Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Wir haben sowieso nichts besseres zu tun."

"Ich würde Saori auch gerne wiedersehen", warf Chibiusa zu Usagis Schutz ein. "Und ich würde mich auch gerne mit ihr unterhalten.", sagte Ami. "Sie muß sehr gescheit sein." Minako drehte sich zu Rei um. "Sieht aus als hättest du verloren."

"Ist ja schon gut", resignierte sie. "Ich gebe mich geschlagen."

Sie erreichten die Kreuzung vor einem Supermarkt, da hörten sie plötzlich Schüsse und zwei maskierte Männer stürmten jeweils mit einem Sack in der Hand heraus. Ihnen waren Saori und ihre Einheit dicht auf den Fersen. "Wow. Ein Überfall sollten wir ihr nicht helfen", rief Makoto. Usagi schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Das ist ihre Angelegenheit und außerdem ist das wohl kaum unser Aufgabenfeld."

"Aber Verbrechen bleibt Verbrechen", blieb ihre Freundin hartnäckig. "Wir können doch nicht tatenlos zusehen." Bevor Usagi antworten konnte sah man, wie Saori und ihre Leute die Verbrecher einkesselten. Plötzlich ging ein dunkles Flimmern durch die Körper der Räuber. Es erschienen Jeridan und ein Mann, der wie ein hoher Offizier aussah. Der Doktor nahm einen Eissplitter und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Aus ihm entstand ein Yeti mit Hut und zwei Pistolen. Eine Art Cowboy. Saoris Leute konnten gar nicht richtig reagieren. Der Yeti fror sie mit mehreren gezielten Schüssen ein, nur Saori konnte dank ihrer guten Reaktion ausweichen. Bei den Freundinnen ließ der Schock langsam nach. "Ich korrigiere mich, Makoto. Wir sollten doch eingreifen. Verwandeln wir uns. Schnell!"

"Wer sind sie und was wollen sie?" Saori sah zornig auf ihre beiden Widersacher und das Ungeheuer, welches ihre Leute eingefroren hatte. Sie zielte mit ihrer Pistole auf die Drei und forderte: "Hände hoch und ergeben sie sich."

"Sachte, mein Fräulein. Wir sind doch nur gekommen um uns ihr Talent anzusehen", sagte der jüngere Mann. Mit einer Handbewegung wurde ihr die Waffe aus der Hand gerissen. "Los Yeti, erfülle deine Aufgabe." Der Cowboyverschnitt trat vor und zielte mit seinen Waffen auf sie. Sie hatte keine Chance mehr zu entkommen. "Sofort aufhören!" Die Stimme kam vom Eingang der Gasse in die sie Saoris Leute gedrängt hatten. Dort standen die sieben Sailorkrieger und sahen zornig zu ihnen hinüber. "Ihr habt es gewagt einer Polizistin ihren ersten Arbeitstag zu vermiesen (Moon). Damit beschmutzt ihr ihren schönsten Traum (Chibimoon). Wir dulden nicht, daß ihr solche Talente verunstaltet (Moon). Wir sind das Sailorteam! Und stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und ich bin Sailorchibimoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir euch bestrafen!"

"Seht ihr, ich hab' doch gesagt sie würden kommen", wandte sich Jeridan an seinen Captain. "Macht nichts", meinte der. "Los Yeti, erledige sie!" Der Cowboy ging zum Angriff über und schoß jede Menge Salven auf seine Gegner ab. Mars ließ einen Feuerpfeil und Venus ihren Halbmondstrahl los, doch der Yeti wich geschickt aus und drängte sie immer weiter zurück. Boolek ließ einen Strahl schwarzer Energie auf Saori los und ließ damit ihr Talent erscheinen. "Saori, nein", schrie Sailormoon. Als der Yeti eine Pistole auf Moon richtete, wurde sie ihm von einer Rose aus der Hand geschlagen. Doch Tuxedo Mask hatte keine Zeit etwas zu sagen, da ihn der Yeti mit der anderen Waffe sofort beschoß. Da traf eine Strahl starker Energie den Yeti und ließ ihn zu Boden sinken. Ein Fingerschnipsen ertönte von einer Seite der Dächer. "Wer seid ihr?" wollte Jeridan wissen. "In der Dunkelheit der Nacht - und im hellem Licht des Tages - wir sind jederzeit bereit!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarfighter!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarmaker!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarhealer!"

"Gemeinsam sind wir Sailorstarlights!"

Die drei Starlights sprangen vom Dach herunter und landeten neben den übrigen Senshi. Seiya, Taiki und Yaten hatten sich entschlossen noch etwas auf der Erde zu bleiben. Urlaub machen, wie es Seiya formuliert hatte. "Ist das hier eine Massenveranstaltung", erboste sich Jeridan und er holte eine sonderbar aussehende Waffe heraus. Boolek folgte seinem Beispiel und sagte: "Das war euer letzter Kampf, Krieger." Doch sie kamen nicht zum Abschuß. Jeridans Waffe wurde von einer Lanze getroffen und Booleks traf ein Ring.. Auf den Dächern, die zur Gasse parallel verliefen standen Lonley Fairy und Sailortitan. Beide sprangen hinab genau neben das Talent. Moon wußte das war der beste Zeitpunkt. Sie nickte Chibimoon zu und nahm ihren Mondstab. "SHINING BRIGHTNESS AND LOVE SHOCK!" Der Yeti wurde getroffen und die anderen Beiden verschwanden fluchend.

Eine Zeitlang standen sich Titan und Fairy einfach nur gegenüber und blickten sich tief in die Augen. Dann brach Titan das Schweigen. "Sieht aus als würden wir dasselbe suchen"

"Scheint so", meinte ihr Gegenüber. "Bist du ehrlicher Absicht nur um das Wohl des Planeten besorgt und um das der Prinzessin", fragte sie Titan. "Ich kenne eure Pflicht und werde euch nicht im Weg stehen. Wir finden sicher eine Lösung." Sailormoon trat zu den beiden. "Wenn ihre eure Streitigkeiten beendet habt, könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen, ob wir diesmal Glück haben." Fairy betrachtete das Talent eine Weile. "Nein. Tut mir leid." Sie gab es Saori zurück worauf diese die Augen öffnete. "Wir sehen uns." Mit diesen Worten sprang Titan auf das Dach und verschwand und auch Fairy war schnell verschwunden. "Geht es wieder, Saori?"

"Ja. Ich danke dir,****Usagi" Sie erschrak ein bißchen. "Woher weißt du..." 

"Als du damals Mamoru gerettet hast, rief er deinen Namen", erklärte sie. Moon funkelte ihren Geliebten gespielt böse an. "Du wirst unvorsichtig."

"Tut mir leid", sagte er. "Aber ich hatte eben Angst um dich." Saori stand auf und die eingefrorenen Polizisten tauten wieder auf. "Da du unser Geheimnis kennst", sagte Sailormoon, "werden wir dich als Kontaktperson brauchen." 

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Nun. Merkur wird für dich und deine Einheit Funkgeräte entwickeln, mit denen ihr uns erreichen könnt."

"Ich verstehe. So könnt ihr besser die ganze Stadt überwachen."

"Richtig. Glaubst du, du kannst deinen Leuten vertrauen?"

"Klar. Ich erzähle ihnen, daß du uns gerettet hast und nun unsere Hilfe brauchst."

"Danke."

"Aber nein. Das sind wir euch mindestens schuldig."

"Sie hatte ganz schönes Glück", meinte Mamoru. Sie saßen wieder an der kleinen Quelle. "Wenn ihr nicht zufällig vorbeigekommen wärt..."

"Du hast recht. Es wird noch ganz schön hart werden." Sie schwieg einen Moment und lehnte sich dann bei Mamoru an. "Danke, daß du mich gerettet hast", flüsterte sie leise. Er lächelte und küßte sie auf die Stirn. Es war egal, ob sie nun verheiratet waren oder nicht, sie war auch so sehr, sehr glücklich.

__

Kapitel04: Traumwelt

Chibiusa lag auf dem Bett ihres Zimmers und schaute sich um. "Eins muß man ihr lassen, sie war ordentlich", sagte sie zu sich selbst. Usagi hatte ihr von Sonja erzählt und ihrer Identität als Sailorgalaxia. Sie hatte das alles ja nicht mehr mitbekommen und hatte Usagi ordentlich ausgefragt. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und einschlafen, da erschien auf ihrer Fensterbank ein Gestell auf der sich eine Kugel befand. Sie erkannte es sofort und rief glücklich: "Pegasus!" Die Kugel wurde in rosafarbenes Licht getaucht und ein weißes Pferd mit Flügeln und einem goldenen Horn auf der Stirn erschien. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ich dachte du brauchst vielleicht ein bißchen Gesellschaft."

"Kann schon sein. Aber mußt du nicht den goldenen Kristall bewachen?"

"Das kann ich auch so. Deine Großmutter schickt mich um euch zu helfen." Chibiusa lächelte. "Das ist nett, Pegasus."

"Du siehst heute so glücklich aus", riß Usagi Chibiusa aus ihren Gedanken. "Woran denkst du?" Es war Sonntag und die beiden Mädchen waren gerade aufgestanden. Chibiusa überlegte kurz, ob sie Usagi die Wahrheit sagen sollte, fand aber keinen Grund warum nicht. "Pegasus hat mich gestern besucht." Überrascht fragte Usagi: "Ehrlich?" 

"Ja. Er sagte Großmutter schickt ihn, um uns zu helfen."

"Da freue ich mich aber für dich."

"Traumwelt?" Jeridan stutze. "Ja, wir könnten über sie alle Menschen in einen langen Schlaf versetzten", erklärte Captain Boolek. Jeridan grinste "Und dann in aller Ruhe ihre Talente rauben, ohne gestört zu werden." "Richtig. Genau das. Treffen sie die Vorbereitungen, Doktor." "Es wird sofort erledigt. Heute abend sind wir fertig."

"Gut."

Vögel zwitscherten und Chibiusa sog die warme frische Luft ein. Die inneren Senshi hatten sich mit Mamoru, Haruka, Michiru und den Threelights zum Picknick auf einer Wiese vor der Stadt getroffen. "Also was haltet ihr von der Sache", begann Usagi. Haruka antwortete: "Ich will mich ja nicht über dich hinwegsetzen. Aber wir haben keine Ahnung, wer die beiden sind."

"Stimmt. Aber wir sind trotzdem alle Sailorkrieger."

"Das schon, aber wir haben doch schon einmal gegen Sailorkrieger gekämpft", gab sie zu bedenken. "Die vom Chaos beherrscht und gerettet wurden", konterte Usagi. "Gut, in Ordnung. Aber Fairy ist keine Kriegerin. Und ich traue ihr nicht, daß sie ausschließlich friedliche Absichten hat", warf Michiru ein. Chibiusa sprang wütend auf. "Doch sie ist oder war eine Kriegerin! Habt ihr denn nicht gemerkt? Das war Hotaru!"

"Chibiusa, das wissen wir nicht genau", sagte Michiru. "Ich spürte zwar auch etwas Vertrautes, aber vielleicht jagst du auch nur einem Gespenst nach."

"Ich habe mich nicht geirrt. Es war ganz sicher Hotaru."

"Die Kleine Lady hat recht." Alle drehten sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Dort stand Setsuna und ging langsam auf sie zu. "Ich spürte vor kurzem die Auferstehung ihres Sterns." Yaten mischte sich ein: "Ich muß ihr zustimmen. Ich habe auch das Erwachen zweier mächtiger Sterne gespürt. Und sie hängen enger miteinander zusammen als sie momentan ahnen."

"Ja, aber. Warum verkleidet sie sich dann und..." Chibiusa war etwas verwirrt. "Vielleicht...", begann Ami. "Kann sie sich nur noch nicht wieder an alles erinnern. So ähnlich wie damals bei uns. Kann doch sein?"

Chibiusa legte sich aufs Bett. Sie hatten noch den ganzen Nachmittag diskutiert, und nun war sie völlig geschafft. Sie schlief sofort ein und viel in einen langen Traum.

"Mein kleines Mädchen!" Chibiusa befand sich an einem kleinem See. Sie erkannte ihn. Dies hier war die Traumwelt. Hier hatte sie Pegasus zum ersten Mal getroffen. "Pegasus", rief sie und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Traumlicht, das ihm den Weg wies. Die Traumwelt war von dunklen Wolken umgeben und sie konnte etwas sehr Böses spüren. War es ihren Feinden etwa gelungen hierhin vorzudringen? Goldenes Licht durchbrach die Wolkendecke über ihr und Pegasus flog auf sie zu. "Was ist passiert?"

"Jemand hat einen Bann auf die Träume der Menschen gelegt. Sie können nicht mehr erwachen."

"Wir müssen etwas tun", sagte sie. "Ja. Wir müssen den Ursprung finden. Steig auf." Er setzte sich so, daß sie auf seinen Rücken steigen konnte, hob vom Boden ab und flog in die Wolken. Als sie die Wolkendecke durchbrachen, kamen in ihr Erinnerungen an ihr erstes Mal auf. Sie war so glücklich mit ihm gewesen. Es erschien damals alles so friedlich. Doch heute war es nicht so friedlich. Sie erblickte die Ballung noch vor Pegasus. "Dort. Da scheint alles herzukommen." Er steuerte auf die Ballung zu und durchbrach mit einem Ruck die Barriere. Eine mächtige Maschine erschien vor ihnen. Davor stand ein Yeti und sammelte jede Menge Talente, die aus den Träumen auf sie zuschwebten. Chibiusa griff nach ihrer Brosche. "MACHT DES MONDKRISTALLS, MAKE UP!" Auf Pegasus' Rücken verwandelte sie sich in Chibimoon. Sie wußte nicht, ob sie es schaffen würde, aber sie war die einzige, die dazu in der Lage war. "Aufhören", rief sie dem Yeti zu, welcher sich überrascht umdrehte. "Wo kommt ihr denn her?"

"Wir verzeihen dir nicht Träume für deine Zwecke einzusetzen. Wir sind die Wächter der schönen Träume. Ich stehe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! bin Sailorchibimoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!" Pegasus landete genau vor der Maschine, Chibimoon stieg ab und Pegasus verwandelte sich in Helios. "Ihr seid ja noch Kinder. Das wird einfach." Er ließ schwarze Blitze auf die beiden los. Sie konnten zwar ausweichen aber Chibimoon stolperte über einen Stein und fiel hin. "Ha! Nun wirst du sterben." Blitze umtanzten seine Finger und sie ging langsam auf sie zu. "Chibimoon!" Helios lief auf sie zu, wurde aber von einem Blitz hart zu Boden geworfen. "Helios, nein!" Weiter kam sie nicht. Ein Heulen erfüllte die Luft, als Fairies Ring den Yeti traf. Sie stand auf einem kleinen Felsen. "Du verletzt hier eindeutig Spielregeln", meinte sie. "Na und", bekam sie als Antwort. Der Blitz traf sie unvorbereitet und sie stürzte vom Felsen. "Fairy!" Sie hob ihren Kopf. "Bitte. Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben, du hast die Kraft." Sie hatte recht. Sie besaß die Kraft der Freundschaft.

Chibiusas Ruf katapultierte die fünf inneren Krieger direkt ins Schlachtfeld. Helios merkte was sie vorhatte und schickte ihr den goldenen Kristall. Sailormoon trat zu ihr und sie rief den anderen Senshi zu: "Bitte schenkt uns eure Kraft." Sie hielten den goldenen Kristall hoch, als die Senshi ihre Schutzplaneten anriefen.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"GOLD CRYSTAL POWER!"

Das Licht der Sailorkrieger legte sich um den Kristall und Moon und Chibimoon ließen seine Kraft frei. Die Maschine explodierte und sie wurden schlagartig aus der Traumwelt geschleudert. Nun standen sie auf der Straße vor Usagis Haus. "Das büßt ihr mir", rief der Yeti.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Die drei Planeten trafen den unvorbereiteten Yeti von hinten. "Na schön. Geben wir ihm den Rest, Chibimoon." Sie nickte. "SHINING BRIGHTNESS AND LOVE SHOCK!" Der Yeti verschwand schreiend und Stille umgab sie. Mars ergriff das Wort: "War ganz schön knapp." Damit drückte sie aus, was alle dachten.

"Gute Nacht", rief Usagi ihr nach, als sie die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hochstieg. Sie schloß die Tür und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Plötzlich leuchtete die Kugel hinter ihr auf. "Nicht jetzt Pegasus. Morgen gut?" Sie drehte sich kurz zu ihm um und wäre fast aus dem Bett gefallen. "Hotaru", flüsterte sie. Sie schwebte in der Kleidung von Sailorsaturn in der Kugel. "Hallo, Chibiusa. Dies ist leider nur mein Geist und nicht mein Körper. Ich werde mich nicht an dich erinnern können."

"Aber das macht doch nichts. Ich werde dir immer vertrauen."

"Danke. Ich wollte dich auch nur beruhigen. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, sondern hilf deiner Mutter, ja?"

"Sicher. Ich freue mich, daß es dir gutgeht."

"Wiedersehen, Chibiusa."

Das Licht erlosch und sie war allein. "Wiedersehen, Hotaru", flüsterte sie ihr hinterher.

__

Anmerkungen

Gut, jetzt dürfte auch dem letzten klar geworden sein, was aus Hotaru geworden ist. Das war erst die Vorbereitung jetzt geht es richtig los

__

Kapitel 05:Auf sich gestellt

"Fehlgeschlagen! Was heißt hier fehlgeschlagen! Sind sie denn zu gar nichts in der Lage, Jeridan!" Boolek kochte vor Wut. Sein genialer Plan zunichte gemacht. "Ich... Es tut mir leid. Woher sollte ich wissen, daß die Traumwelt beschützt wird?" Booleks Wut wich eisiger Kälte, langsam faßte er sich wieder. "Aber dieses kleine Mädchen hatte Verbindung mit diesem Wächter, richtig?"

"Ja, Sir. Sie schaffte es irgendwie die anderen Senshi zu wecken."

"Hm..." Er überlegte kurz. "Schnappen Sie sie." Jeridans Miene verriet Verwunderung. "Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Na, Sie sollen sie fangen, sie Idiot. Ihre Kräfte sind unglaublich und wenn wir sie haben, haben wir auch ein Druckmittel." Jeridan verstand worauf er hinauswollte. "Sie wollen sie auf unserer Seite", stellte er fest. "Richtig." Boolek grinste böse. "Ich fühle sie ist der Schlüssel." Jeridan nickte knapp. "Sicher. Ich werde mich darum kümmern." Er drehte sich um und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch der Captain ließ ihn mit scharfer Stimme erstarren. "Und diesmal, Jeridan... kein Versagen mehr, klar?!"

"Auf keinen Fall", stotterte der Doktor und verschwand durch die Tür. Boolek lehnte sich zurück. Dies wird der Anfang vom Ende sein, dachte er.

Chibiusa zog in Gedanken versunken durch die Straßen Tokyos. Hotaru. Nein, sie würde sie nicht im Stich lassen. Niemals! Sie blickte auf die Straße vor ihr. Die Gegend war ihr äußerst vertraut. Sie hatte sich unbewußt in Richtung Hotarus Haus bewegt. Sie wollte umkehren, als sich eine Hand sanft auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie wirbelte erschrocken herum und blickte in das gütige Gesicht von Hotarus Vater. "Hey, Kleine Lady. Was machst du denn hier?"

"Helfen", sagte sie knapp. "Na, na. Du wirkst etwas verbittert. Komm ich lade dich ein."

"Nein danke, ich habe gerade gegessen." Sie hatte keine Lust weiter an Hotaru erinnert zu werden. "Gut", meinte er. "Wenn du nicht willst." Er ging langsam auf sein Haus zu. Er hat ein Recht es zu erfahren, drängte es sich in ihre Gedanken. "Warten sie", rief Chibiusa. "Oh, doch noch hungrig geworden." Er lächelte. "Nein, aber ich muß ihnen etwas sagen. Hotaru... sie lebt." Sein Blick drückte Schmerz und Hoffnung zugleich aus. "Wie?"

"Es ist schwer es zu erklären. Sie ist wiedergeboren, aber kann sich nicht mehr erinnern." Hoffnung verdrängte den Schmerz. "Woher weiß du das", wollte er wissen. "Das darf ich nicht sagen."

"Verstehe..."

"Ich muß gehen", meinte Chibiusa und verabschiedete sich hastig. Hatte sie zuviel gesagt? Nein, sie hätte es nicht verheimlichen können. Wieso mußte sie auch sterben? Wieso hatte sie Usagi nicht vertraut? Wieso? Ein Welle aus Schmerz und Trauer brach über ihr zusammen. Wie konnte sie ihren Vater und ihr nur so etwas antun. Sie wollte weinen, als hinter ihr ein Geräusch sie aufmerksam werden ließ. Sie drehte sich ruckartig um. Hinter ihr stand Jeridan mit einem breiten Grinsen. Sie wollte weglaufen, doch dunkle Energie überflutete sie. Verdammt, sie war genau in eine Falle gelaufen. Alles vor ihren Augen wurde schwarz und sie stürzte in einen langen dunklen Tunnel. _Usagi_...

Usagi saß auf dem Balkon von Mamorus Wohnung. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Papa und Mama hatten gar nichts mehr gesagt, als sie von Mamorus Antrag erzählte. Papa wollte wie üblich zwar mal wieder Bedenken äußern, wurde aber von seiner Frau daran gehindert. "Es ist eure Entscheidung", hatte sie gesagt. "Wir werden uns euch nicht in den Weg stellen." Usagi war mehr als froh über das Gesagte. Ehrlich, sie hatte etwas mehr Widerstand erwartet, doch seit ihre Eltern wußten, wer sie wirklich war, wurden Entscheidungen über ihre Zukunft ihr überlassen. Dieser Umstand war sehr angenehm.

Sie schaute hinaus auf die unter ihr liegende Stadt, die sie einst regieren würde - mit Mamoru. Er war duschen gegangen, als sie gerade hineinkam. Usagi hatte sich nicht verraten und wollte ihn überraschen. Das Plätschern hörte auf und kurz danach hörte sie, wie Mamoru ins Wohnzimmer trat. Er ging langsam zur Balkontür und schob sie leise zur Seite. "Usagi?" Sie drehte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung. "Hallo, Mamoru. Ich wollte dich nicht stören und hab' hier auf dich gewartet. Er überlegte kurz, zog dann aber einen Stuhl hinaus und setzte sich neben sie. "Ist es nicht friedlich", fragte Usagi leise. "Ach, Usagi..." Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Schön, daß du da bist." Usagi blickte in seine Augen und sah reine Liebe in ihnen funkeln. Sie war so glücklich, es kam ihr alles wie ein schöner Traum vor. Mamoru, Endymion, Liebe über Jahrtausende hinweg. Langsam erhob sie sich und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Mamorus Arme umschlangen ihre Taille und zogen sie zu sich heran. In Gedanken mußte sie lächeln. Damals nach ihrer Wiedergeburt und kurz nach ihrer Erweckung als Kriegerin, hätte sie Mamoru liebend gerne in Stücke gerissen. Doch alles hatte sich verändert. Nun schmiegte sie sich an seinen Körper und ihre Lippen nährten sich den seinen, berührten sich zu einem langem Kuß – Chibiusa! Sie löste sich ruckartig aus der Umarmung des überraschten Mamorus. Sie zittert an ihrem ganzen Körper. "Was ist denn, Usagi", fragte er besorgt. Sie zwang sich das Gefühl zurückzuverfolgen. Etwas stimmte nicht, etwas mit Chibiusa. Sie war in Gefahr "Ich kann es spüren. Chibiusa, sie ist in Gefahr."

Chibiusa erwachte. Mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht stand sie auf und sah sich in dem dunklen Raum um. Es schien eine Art Lagerhaus zu sein. Aber nach seinem Zustand zu urteilen, war es schon lange verlassen. Sie bemerkte einen Schatten, der hinter einem Stapel Kisten hervortrat. Von der Statur erinnerte er sie an Dr. Tomoe. Doch waren seine Haare schwarz und er trug einen roten Kittel. "Was wollen sie von mir?" Sie trat ihm trotzdem entgegen. Er amüsierte sich an ihrem Auftreten. Noch so klein und doch schon so mutig. "Nun kommen wir gleich zur Sache. Ich will dich, und wie es aussieht habe ich dich schon."

"Mich? Was soll das heißen?" Sie wich einen Schritt zurück. "Das soll heißen, daß du ab sofort zu uns gehörst, kleine Serenity"

"Woher wissen sie das?"

"Oh, deine Energie war leicht zu finden, da du sieh noch nicht voll unter Kontrolle hast. Und nun tritt zu uns über"

"Niemals", schrie sie und nahm ihre Brosche. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Ihr Kristall hüllte sie für Momente in hell strahlendes Licht. Ihre Kleidung verschwand und wechselte zu ihrer Sailoruniform über. Jeridan verzog keine Miene. "Willst du mich mir etwa alleine in den Weg stellen? Du solltest klüger sein. Aber bitte, wenn du unbedingt leiden willst." Ein großes Gewehr erschien in seiner Hand und zielte direkt auf Chibimoon.

Hektisch tippte Merkur in ihrem Computer herum. "Ich kann sie nirgendwo finden", erklärte sie. "Es muß stark abgeschirmt sein."

"Aber wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können." Usagi war wie aufgelöst. Unruhig lief sie in der Gegend herum. "Usagi, beruhige dich wieder", wollte sie Minako besänftigen. "Beruhigen?" brüllte sie. "Ich soll mich beruhigen? Meine kleine Tochter braucht mich und ich steh hier nur dumm rum!" Mamoru legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wir sind alle beunruhigt. Aber wenn du hier weiter so herumrennst, kommt Merkur nie zu einer Lösung." Usagi wollte schon giftig etwas erwidern, da unterbrach sie Merkur zufrieden. "In einem Lagerhaus am Stadtrand!"

"Wie hast du das jetzt wieder hinbekommen", fragte Makoto verwirrt. "Du hast doch gesagt du kannst sie nicht orten." Merkur lächelte und schaltete ihren Visor ab. "Ganz einfach", antwortet sie. "Ich habe alle stärkeren Energiequellen überprüft, doch nur eine weist Spuren von starker negativer Energie auf. Und da es unwahrscheinlich ist, daß eine solche Energie in einem stillgelegten Lagerhaus herrscht, schloß ich, sie könnten nur da sein."

"Worauf warten wir dann noch?" rief Rei. "Beeilen wir uns!"

Der Eisstrahl schlug zischend in der Wand neben ihr ein. Lange würde sie das nicht mehr durchhalten. "Gut", rief Jeridan. "Beenden wir das Spielchen. Zwillinge!" Vor ihm erschienen zwei Yetis, von denen einer klein und schlank und der andere groß und massig war. "Du", sprach Jeridan den größeren der beiden Zwillinge an. "Du gehst Wache halten. Laß die anderen Senshi auf keinen Fall hier herein."

"Zu Befehl!" Er verschwand durch die Wand. "Und du..." Jetzt meinte er den kleinen schelmisch grinsenden Yeti. "... kümmerst dich um sie." Ohne Vorwarnung schoß der kleine Kobold auf Chibimoon zu. Ihr blieb keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren, als der Yeti in ihren Körper eindrang. Jeridan schoß aus seiner Kanone einen Strahl schwarzer Energie ab. Sie schrie auf vor Schmerz. _Lasse deinem Zorn freien Lauf. Sie hat dich allein gelassen. Sie hat euch alle alleingelassen._ Sie wollte sich wehren, doch durch die ständig neu einschlagende schwarze Energie konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Zorn und Wut überkamen sie, während das Monster eindringlich auf sie einredete. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren.

"Vorsicht!" Tuxedo Mask stieß sich vom Boden ab und riß Sailormoon von den Beinen. Der Energiestrahl fuhr über sie hinweg in die nächstgelegene Wand. "Danke", hauchte sie. Vor ihnen stand ein muskulöser Yeti mit zwei schweren Waffen auf seinen Schultern. Drohend versperrte er ihnen den Weg zum Eingang. "Ihr seid zu spät", fauchte er. "Sie gehört bereits uns. Sie wird zu uns übertreten - in diesem Moment." Moon keuchte. Sie erinnerte sich schlagartig daran, als Chibiusa Black Lady war. "Nein", schrie sie. "Das lasse ich nicht zu!" Zwei schwere Geschosse flogen auf sie zu, doch Sailorvenus war schneller. Sie ließ ihren Talisman erscheinen und hielt das Schild schützend vor sich. "VENUS LOVELY DEFENSIVE PROTECTION!" Gelbe Liebesenergie baute einen Schirm vor Sailormoon auf, an dem die Raketen wie Federn zerplatzten. Der Kampf hatte begonnen.

__

Du wirst nun auf unsere Seite kämpfen, ergib dich deiner Wut, spüre die Kraft der Dunkelheit. Sie haben dich alle verlassen.

Nein!

Sei stark. Sei stark, Chibiusa und vertraue mir. Hotarus Bild erschien vor ihr, wie sie sie um ihr Vertrauen bat. Die Erinnerungen an das Gespräch, in dem Usagi ihr von Hotarus Opfer erzählt hatte. Ja. Sie hatte sich geopfert. Für ihre Freunde, für ihren Vater für sie, für die Menschen, die sie liebte. _Ich hätte nichts anderes getan_, dachte sie mit zurückgewonnen Überzeugung. _Usagi hätte dasselbe getan_. Ja. Sie würde Hotaru immer vertrauen.

De Silberkristall in ihrer Brosche fing an zu strahlen, als sich ihre Besitzerin immer mehr dem bösem Einfluß wehrte. _Nein!_ Der Yeti wurde aus ihrem Geist verdrängt und wurde noch im Rückwärtsflug von dem rosafarbenen Licht des Silberkristalls verschlungen. Er kreischte schmerzerfüllt auf, schaffte es aber irgendwie sich der Energie des Kristalls zu widersetzen. Er landete unsanft auf dem Boden und wollte gerade zum Angriff übergehen, da durchschlugen ihn mehrere kleine Ringe. Lonley Fairy stand auf ein paar Kisten des Lagerhauses. "Niemals lasse ich zu, daß du die Gefühle eines kleinen Mädchen ausnutzt." Schnaufend landete der Yeti auf dem Rücken. Chibimoon wußte was zu tun war. Es war lange her... Sie ließ den unteren Teil ihres Stabes erscheinen. "Pegasus, ich bitte dich! Beschütz die Träume der Menschen", beschwor sie ihren treuen Freund. "TWINKLE YELL!" In einem hellem Licht erschien die geistige Gestalt Helios' in der Luft. Ihr Zepter erschien nun ganz und so rief sie: "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

Die Lanze Titans hatte beide Kanonen auf dem Rücken des Yeti zum explodieren gebracht. Keuchend lag er jetzt am Boden und sah ängstlich auf die weißgelb gekleidete Kriegerin. "Los jetzt, Sailormoon", sagte Mars ungeduldig. "Ja, ja. Ist ja schon gut", bekam sie als Antwort. "MOON HEALING ESCALTION!!"

Gemeinsam stürmten die Senshi in die Halle und bekamen gerade noch das Ende der kleineren Zwillingsausgabe mit. "Gute Arbeit, Chibimoon", rief ihr Sailormoon zu. "Doch mir scheint wir hätten noch etwas zu erledigen." Der Silberkristall löste sich aus ihrer Brosche und fand seinen Platz im Mondzepter. Chibimoon hob erneut ihr Zepter. "SHINING BRIGHTNESS AND LOVE MEMORY ERASE!" Die Energie überflutete den fassungslosen Jeridan. Sein Plan war perfekt gewesen. _Verdammte Gören!_ Die gebündelte Energie löschte sofort sein Gedächtnis und er taumelte rückwärts instinktiv griff er nach seinem Teleporter und drückte auf den Auslöser.

"Geschafft", jubelten die Senshi und liefen glücklich auf Chibimoon zu. "Du hast dich tapfer geschlagen, meine Chibiusa", lobte Sailormoon und umarmte sie. "Ja, aber... Jeridan sagte sie könnten meine Energie ganz leicht finden, weil ich meine Kräfte noch nicht richtig kontrollieren könnte." Moon lächelte sie glücklich an. "Doch du kannst es. Jetzt kannst du es." Chibimoon fiel ihrer zukünftigen Mutter überglücklich in die Arme. "Du meinst, ich bin nun eine richtige Kriegerin?"

"Ja. Das bist du", verkündete Sailormoon stolz.

__

Anmerkungen

Bei den Überredungsversuchen waren sicherlich einige "Star Wars"- Elemente zu erkennen. Sorry, aber mir fiel nichts besseres ein. 

__

Kapitel 06: Von Stars und Künstlern

Usagi und Minako saßen im Park und schleckten genüßlich ihr Eis. "Sag mal, Minako. Wie läuft's eigentlich mit deiner großen Karriere?" Ihre Freundin schaute sie etwas erstaunt an. "Ach, Usagi. Weißt du solange wir keinen Frieden haben, lasse ich die Sache erst mal sein."

"Schade. Aber hoffentlich bereust du das später nicht." Sie schmunzelte. Minako haßte es, wenn Usagi sie so aufzog. Aber gut. Heute würde sie mal darauf eingehen. "Ich kann jederzeit ein Teenageridol werden", argumentierte sie. "So? Du bist dir aber ziemlich sicher."

"Ich habe ja auch die Bestätigung."

"Ach, solche Stimmen taugen nichts. Das hattest du doch nur Yaten zu verdanken." Minako kochte. Warum verlor sie diese Spiele nur immer. "Aber... Aber sie haben alle für mich gestimmt. Und ein Jurymitglied war eine Animamates", stotterte sie. Usagi hatte es wieder einmal geschafft. Jetzt kam der Gnadenstoß. "So, so. Hört sich so ein selbstsicherer Star an", fragte Usagi triumphierend. Minako faßte sich langsam wieder, nachdem sie ihre Niederlage akzeptiert hatte. "Ist ja schon gut, Usagi. Du hast gewonnen. Ich gebe was aus." Ein zufriedenes Grinsen machte sich auf Usagis Gesicht breit. "Danke. Du mußt aber noch viel Selbstbeherrschung lernen."

"Ach Quatsch. Komm schon oder ich esse alleine." Usagi sprang von der Bank auf und lief ihrer Freundin hinterher. "Warte. Ich hab mein Eis doch noch gar nicht verdaut."

"Laufen ist gut für die Verdauung", kam es von Minako zurück.

"Versager! Du bist nicht mehr als ein jämmerlicher Versager!" Hätte Wut Hitze abgestrahlt, Jeridan wäre schon beim Eintreten verbrannt. "Muß man denn alles selbst machen", fluchte Captain Boolek. "Aber, Sir. Woher sollte ich wissen, daß sie genau in dem Moment ihre vollen Kräfte entwickelt?"

"Sie waren unvorsichtig", blaffte Boolek. "Ab sofort werde ich die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen. Konstruieren sie mir einen Yeti und suchen sie dann nach einem geeignetem Ort für eine Geheimbasis auf der Erde." Jeridan wollte etwas entgegnen, doch Booleks Stimme ließ keine Widerrede zu. Er nickte. "Wie sie befehlen, Captain." Er drehte auf dem Absatz um und hastete aus dem Raum. Dieser Idiot, dachte Boolek. Er mag zwar ein guter Helfer sein, hat aber kein bißchen kriegerisches Geschick. "Sir?" Ein Offizier betrat sein Büro. "Was gibt es, Leutnant?"

"Admiral Frost möchte sie sprechen."

"Frost?" So ein Mist und ich habe keine Erfolge zu vermelden. "Legen sie es hierher."

"Ay, Sir." Der Offizier verschwand wieder, Boolek setzte sich auf seinen bequemen Stuhl, öffnete den Komkanal und setze ein selbstsichere Miene auf. Frosts faltenübersehtes Gesicht erschien auf seinem Bildschirm. "Admiral." Er setzte ein gespieltes Lächeln auf. "Ich grüße sie, Captain. Wie ist ihre Lage?"

"Oh, nur ein paar Rebellen mehr nichts. Sonst ist alles in Ordnung." Der Oberst beugte sich mit seinem kahlrasierten Kopf nach vorne. "Rebellen, häh. Brauchen aber viel Zeit um sie zu beseitigen." Seine kalten dunkelblauen Augen, in denen ein kaltes Feuer loderte, durchdrangen sofort seinen äußeren Schild. "Ich... Na ja...", begann er. "Sie sind nun mal nicht leicht zu fangen und... und planen ihre Aktionen sehr gut."

"Ich glaube ihnen kein Wort, Boolek. Sie waren schon immer ein miserabler Lügner. Also, was ist passiert?" Seine gefühlslose Stimme ließ sein Blut gefrieren. Er gab den Widerstand auf und berichtete, was inzwischen passiert war. "Interessant. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, daß die Prinzessin noch leben würde. Ich bin überrascht." Er wartete einen kurzen Augenblick und sprach dann weiter: "Unter diesen Umständen bekommen sie noch etwas Zeit, Captain. Aber ich rate ihnen: Nutzen sie sie gut."

"Das werde ich, Admiral. Vielen Dank."

Yoshiki Usui brütete auf einer Parkbank über einem Entwurf, der ihm noch nicht so recht gefallen wollte. Plötzlich kamen zwei blonde Mädchen in wilder Jagd um die Ecke gerannt. Die eine trug ihre Haare mir einer roten Schleife zusammengebunden, während die andere ihre zu zwei langen Zöpfen gebunden hatte. "Usagi", rief er erstaunt, als er das Mädchen erkannte. Sie bremste in voller Fahrt ab und wäre beinahe in ihre ebenfalls stehengebliebene Freundin gerannt. "Mr. Usui?!" Sie lief freudig zu ihm hin, während das andere Mädchen ihr etwas schüchtern folgte. "Was ist mit ihr?" wollte er wissen. "Ach, nichts weiter. Sie ist nur aufgeregt."

"Bin ich gar nicht", entrüstete sich die andere. "Das ist Minako", stellte sie das Mädchen vor bevor sie sich noch mehr aufregen konnte. "Sie hat nur ein kleines Spiel verloren und muß ein Essen ausgeben, deswegen." Minako kochte vor Zorn. Jetzt machte sie sie auch noch vor anderen Leuten fertig. Yoshiki Usui seufzte und sagte: "Tja. Wie's scheint könnt ihr mir auch nicht weiterhelfen." Sofort war Minako voll dabei. Während Usagi noch fragte, wobei er denn Hilfe brauche, war sie schon bei ihm und schaute ihm über die Schulter. Sie überlegte kurz und tippte dann auf einige Stellen. "Dort ein klein wenig kürzer. Und die Ärmel ein bißchen weiter."

"Ja. Gar nicht schlecht aber es fehlt immer noch etwas." Jetzt war es an Usagi zu reagieren. Sie spurtete auf die andere Seite der Bank, schaute auf die Zeichnung und korrigierte die Länge unten etwas und veränderte das Muster des Kleides ein wenig. "Das dürfte es tun", meinte sie. Mr. Usui war genauso verblüfft wie Minako. "Fantastisch, Usagi. Ihr habt beide einen erstaunlich guten Blick." Usagi und Minako erröteten leicht. "Aber nicht doch, Mr. Usui", flötete Minako verlegen. "Doch", beharrte er und reichte ihnen einen kleinen Zettel. "Wettbewerb für das beste entworfene Kleid?" Beide sahen Usui fragend an. "Ja. Ich möchte Talenten eine Chance geben an der neuen Universität zu studieren. Die zwei besten Entwürfe gewinnen."

"Das ist schön. Aber was haben wir damit zu tun", fragte Usagi unschuldig. "Na was schon? Ich möchte, daß ihr mitmacht."

"Bis morgen schaffen wir das doch nie", stöhnte Minako. Yoshiki Usui stand lachend auf. "Nicht den Mut verlieren. Ich erwarte eure Entwürfe morgen." Dann verschwand er fröhlich pfeifend aus ihrem Blickfeld. Die beiden Mädchen schauten sich fassungslos an. "Wie stellt der sich das vor?" meinte Minako. "Ich mach jedenfalls mit." Usagi war jetzt voller Tatendrang. Sie sprang von der Bank auf und lief aufgeregt davon. Ihre Freundin sah ihr verwundert nach. "Na ja. Recht hat sie ja. Man sollte es auf jeden Fall versuchen." Und in Gedanken fügte sie hinzu: _Von der laß ich mich doch noch lange nicht abhängen._ Sekunden später war die Bank vollkommen leer und man sah nur noch Staubwolken, die von Minakos voriger Anwesenheit zeugten.

"Usagi! Laß es bleiben, wird doch eh nichts." Luna sah sie prüfend an. Es war nun schon nach Mitternacht und sie saß immer noch an ihrem Entwurf. Der Wettbewerb stand eigentlich schon eine Woche aus und die Chancen ein gutes Modell an einem Abend zu entwerfen, waren wohl astronomisch klein. Sie mußte zugeben, daß das was sie sah ihr zusagte. Doch es war noch lange nicht fertig und sie zweifelte stark daran, daß es bis morgen gelingen würde. "Stör mich nicht, Luna", fuhr Usagi sie an. "Gut. Aber du wirst morgen todmüde sein."

"Ist mir egal", antwortete sie gleichgültig. Luna wandte sich ab und verließ das Zimmer. "Wie du meinst."

"Uuuaaaahhhh..." Usagi gähnte kräftig, als sie die kleine Versammlungshalle der Megauni betrat, die erst vor kurzem gegründet wurde. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet und würde am liebsten wieder ins Bett gehen, hatte sich aber nach der Schule hierher geschleppt. "Hey, Usagi. Auch hier?" Minako kam ihr winkend entgegen. "Minako", rief sie freudig, setzte dann aber mit einem schiefem Lächeln nach: "Ich dachte, die Zeit war dir zu knapp?"

"Ich laß mich doch von dir nicht ausstechen." Strahlend kam Mr. Usui auf sie zu. "Wie schön ihr habt doch noch hergefunden", begrüßte er sie. "War... uah... gar nicht leicht. Ich... uah... hab die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet." Sie reichte ihm den Umschlag mit ihrem Entwurf und Minako folgte ihrem Beispiel. "Gut ich leg' sie zu den anderen."

Eine Explosion erschütterte den Versammlungssaal und nachdem sich der Rauch verzogen hatte, sah man einen Mann in schwarzer Uniform und dunkelbraunem Haar. An seiner Uniform prangten einige Orden und Abzeichen und er hielt ein schweres Gewehr in der Hand, aus dem er nun ein paar gezielte Eisblitze auf die versammelten abgab. Eine dieser Blitze traf eine Tischreihe auf denen gerade die Entwürfe de beiden Mädchen lagen. Minako zog Usagi in einen kleinen Nebenraum und beide preßten sich an die Wand. "Nicht mal diese Freude gönnen sie uns", empörte sich Minako. "Das werden sie bereuen", stimmte Usagi ihrer Freundin zu. "Sie haben unsere Arbeiten zerstört." Sie zückte ihre Brosche. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Als sie wieder in den Hauptsaal kamen, sahen sie Menschen schreiend durch die Gegend laufen und wieder andere zu Eisstatuen erstarrt. Der uniformierte Mann hatte sich über Yoshiki Usui gebeugt und hielt sein Talent in den Händen. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Die Kette schlug ihm seine Waffe aus dem Holster. Erschrocken drehte er sich zu den beiden Mädchen um. "Wer seid ihr?" Venus und Moon traten einen Schritt vor. "Du hast unsere ganze Anstrengungen umsonst werden lassen! (Moon) Unsere ganze Arbeit und unseren Einsatz! (Venus) Wir sind Teil des Sailorteams und stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und ich bin Sailorvenus! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!"

"Sieh an. Die Sailorkrieger persönlich." Er stellte sich in Pose und fuhr fort: "Vor euch steht der Kommandant der Operation 'Black Ice' – Captain Boolek."

"Ist uns egal, wer du bist", fauchte Venus und zeigte auf Usui. "Du läßt ihn sofort in Ruhe, klar?"

"Und wie willst du das erreichen? - Yeti!" In einem Eiswirbel erschien ein Yeti mit langen dunklen Haaren. Er zückte einen Stift und kam auf die Senshi zu. "Wollt ihr etwas mit mir zeichnen? Ich hab ein paar schöne Entwürfe für euch." Sie schwang ihren Stift und wie von Geisterhand trugen Moon und Venus schöne lange Kleider. "Wie schön", jauchzte Sailormoon. "Sei vorsichtig", warnte sie Venus. "Wer weiß schon was das soll?"

"Das kann ich euch sagen", antwortete der Yeti. "Ihr seid nun meine Models und zwar für sehr enge Modelle." Sie beschrieb einen Halbkreis mit ihrem Stift. Die Kleider wurden immer enger und schnürten ihnen die Luft ab. "VENUS LOVE AND..." Röchelnd brach Venus zusammen. "Ich... kann nicht... zu eng..." Auch Sailormoon faßte sich an ihre Kehle, doch mit einem Schlag waren beide frei. Sie schauten sich um und entdeckten Sailortitan. Sie schwang bedrohlich ihre Lanze und schickte dem Yeti ein ganzen Hagel aus kleinen Speeren entgegen. Venus reagierte instinktiv, als der Yeti seinen Stift hob. "CRESCENT BEAM!" Überrascht quiekte der Yeti auf. Der Stift war in zwei Hälften geteilt worden. Moon erhob sich und hob ihr Zepter. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" Der Yeti schrie kurz auf und verschwand dann. Mist, dachte Boolek. Unsere Yetis halten einfach nichts aus. Er wollte das Talent aufheben, bemerkte aber kleine Energieringe auf ihn zufliegen. Im letzten Moment konnte er ausweichen und wollte nach seiner Waffe greifen. Doch Fairy war schneller. Sie ließ ihre Ringwaffe auf die am Boden liegende Waffe zusausen, welche den Abzug fein säuberlich vom Rest trennte. "Was willst du?"

"Dasselbe wie du. Aber aus einem anderen Grund." Lonley Fairy hob das Talent auf. "Du bist wirklich ein Idiot. Dein Untergebener hatte dieses Ziel doch schon längst."

"Wir sehen uns wieder, Krieger." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wütend in einem kristallklarem Blau. Titan und Fairy hatten sich wieder verzogen. "Schade", meinte Sailormoon. "Alles umsonst." Luna und Artemis kamen mit triumphierenden Mienen unter einem zerstörten Tisch hervor. In ihren Mäulern trugen sie zwei Umschläge. "Unsere Entwürfe", rief Venus und nahm sie den beiden Katzen ab. "Tut uns leid", begann Luna, "daß wir euch nicht ernst genommen haben", beendete Artemis. "Schon gut." Sailormoon war einfach viel zu glücklich um ihnen böse zu sein. "Ihr habt es ja wieder gutgemacht." 

Yoshiki Usui trat einige Zeit später an das Rednerpult um die Entscheidung der Jury zu verkünden. Usagi und Minako standen aufgeregt in der ersten Reihe und warteten gespannt auf die Entscheidung. "Zuerst möchte ich ihnen allen für ihre Mühe danken. Sie haben alle ein großes Talent gezeigt und könnten alle locker ein großer Designer werden. Wir waren alle angenehm überrascht über so viel Kreativität. Doch ich möchte sie nicht länger auf die Folter spannen." Er machte eine kurze Paus und nahm den großen Umschlag, der vor ihm lag. Er setzte seine Rede fort, während er den Umschlag öffnete: "Die Gewinner eines kostenlosen Stipendiums an der Tokyoer Megauni sind..." Er drehte die beiden Blätter herum. "... Usagi Tsukino und Minako Aino!" Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal, als sie die sich fast völlig gleichenden Modelle sahen. Usagi und Minako blickten sich erstaunt an. "Wie ist denn das möglich", fragte Usagi vollkommen perplex. "Keine Ahnung", stammelte ihre Freundin. Yoshiki Usui fuhr inzwischen mit seinen Ausführungen fort: "Obwohl beide nur einen halben Tag Zeit hatten, nachdem ich sie angesprochen hatte, schafften sie es getrennt voneinander dieselben Ideen zu verwirklichen. Miss Tsukino, Miss Aino, würden sie bitte zu mir auf die Bühne kommen?" Die Mädchen folgten mit einer Mischung aus unendlicher Freude und Verwirrung der Aufforderung. Yoshiki Usui überreichte ihnen zwei Zertifikate. "Hiermit sind sie berechtigt jederzeit die Ausbildung zum Modedesigner an dieser Universität zu beginnen" Beide nahmen ihren Preis entgegen und drehten sich dann freudenstrahlend zum applaudierenden Publikum um. Weiter hinten warteten die fröhlichen Katzen auf sie. "Haben sie es doch geschafft", meinte Luna. "Wenigstens einmal", fügte Artemis hinzu.

__

Kapitel 07: Abschlußprüfung

Eine laue Brise durchstreifte den Park. Usagi und Mamoru saßen wieder an ihrem Lieblingsplatz im Gras. Sie stöhnte genervt auf. "Verdammt, diese Aufgaben. Muß Ami sie immer so schwer machen?" Sie saß über ein paar Zettel gebeugt und bereitete sich auf die letzte Prüfung ihres Schullebens vor. "Ach, Usagi. Sie macht die Aufgaben doch nur um euch auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten", erklärte Mamoru. Irgendwie bemitleidete er sie. "Mamoru", seufzte sie. "Ich glaube ich schaffe das nicht."

"Quatsch, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Außerdem, was willst du? Du hast dein Stipendium doch schon." Mamoru hatte sich sehr über ihren Gewinn gefreut. Jetzt konnte ihm wenigstens niemand mehr sagen, er würde eine nichtsnutzige Versagerin lieben. "Ich möchte doch einfach nur vernünftig abschneiden. Verstehst du?"

"Klar. Ich denke du wirst es schaffen. Stell dir einfach vor du würdest einen aussichtslosen Kampf führen. Die gewinnst du ja eh immer." Usagi setze ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf. "Was soll das heißen, Mamoru?"

"Oh, ach gar nichts. Du solltest jetzt zu den anderen gehen." Sie verabschiedete sich von ihm und war bald verschwunden. "Machst du dir Sorgen um sie?" Mamoru schaute sich überrascht um. Neben ihr ließ sich Michiru ins Gras nieder. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich finde sie halst sich momentan einfach zu viel auf. Die Schule, die Kämpfe, die Sache mit ihrer Mutter..." Michiru schaute ihn verständnisvoll an. "Sie schafft es schon. Sie ist mittlerweile viel reifer geworden", beruhigte sie ihn. "Ich hoffe, du hast recht."

Am nächsten Morgen stand Usagi früh auf. Bloß nicht verschlafen, dachte sie. Als sie zum Prüfungsraum kam, waren die anderen auch gerade angekommen. Der Direktor persönlich sollte den Kurs beaufsichtigen, doch es war noch nichts von ihm zu sehen. "Das ist aber ungewöhnlich", meinte Ami. Die Zeit verging und die Schüler wurden langsam unruhig. "Wenn das noch lange dauert, drehe ich durch.", seufzte Usagi. Minako schaute aus den Fenster und was sie sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. "Schaut mal", raunte sie ihren Freundinnen zu. Die vier Freunde drängten sich um das Fenster. Ein Yeti drängte bedrohend den Direktor in eine Ecke des Schulhofs. "Du liebe Güte" Makoto war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen. "Ami, verständige Rei und dann komm." Die vier Freundinnen entfernten sich möglichst unauffällig aus der Klasse. "Was ist", fragte Naru. "Die Pflicht ruft", erklärte ihr Usagi. "Aber ihr werdet Zeit verlieren."

"Nein, keine Angst. Das wollen wir ja gerade verhindern." Und schon waren sie weg. "Sieht aus als müßte ich auch mal wieder was tun." Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog ein kleines Zepter hinaus.

Naru war schon kurz nach dem Kampf gegen Galaxia wieder zu Usagi und ihren Freunden gestoßen. Die Ausbildung gefiel ihr nicht und sie hatte das Gefühl bessere Möglichkeiten zu haben. Zum Glück war Naru so schlau gewesen die Aufnahmeprüfungen mitzuschreiben. So war sie wieder zur Schule gegangen. Jetzt würde sie die Möglichkeit haben studieren zu können, vielleicht sogar an derselben Uni wie Usagi.

Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Es wurde Zeit. "TITAN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

Der Yeti zielte mit seiner Pranke auf den Direktor. Dieser schrie auf als sein Talent aus seinem Körper entschwand. "Gute Arbeit." Captain Boolek erschien neben ihm. "Welch genialer Plan. Sie können nicht von den Prüfungen weg."

"Bist du sicher", rief eine Stimme. Boolek wirbelte herum und erblickte Sailortitan. "Nicht du schon wieder. Langsam gehst du mir auf die Nerven."

"Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit." Sie lief mit gezückter Lanze auf ihn zu. Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn der Yeti warf sich ihr entgegen. Sie wich dem wütenden Angriff aus wurde aber von einem Schuß aus Booleks Eisgewehr an der Schulter verletzt. Sie unterdrückte einen Schrei und bereitete sich auf den nächsten Angriff ihrer Widersacher vor.

"Das hält sie nicht mehr lange aus", flüsterte Usagi in ihrem Versteck. "Noch etwas Geduld. Wir sollten auf Chibiusa und Rei warten." Ami war ihre Unruhe anzumerken. "Hier sind wir schon." Rei und Chibiusa waren leise neben sie getreten. "Gut", meinte Minako. "Dann zeigen wir ihnen mal was ein Überraschungsangriff ist."

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Sie wurde von Strahlen eingedeckt und zu allen Überfluß mußte sie auch noch den Angriffen des Yetis ausweichen. Was hielt sie bloß so lange auf? Oder wollten sie sie etwa prüfen? Doch im nächsten Moment war ihr Verdacht verflogen. "Aufhören!" Sailormoon und die inneren Senshi kamen vor dem Hintergrund der tiefstehenden Sonne aus ihrem Versteck. Das war es also, dachte Titan. Sie wollten noch auf Mars und Chibimoon warten. "Ihr stört uns unsere gemeinsame Schullaufbahn zu beenden! Ihr hattet Pech, denn der Direktor sollte uns beaufsichtigen!" Boolek fluchte, während Moon und Chibimoon fortfuhren: "Wir sind das Sailorteam! Wir stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und ich bin Sailorchibimoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir euch bestrafen!" Venus und Jupiter zögerten nicht lange und stürzten sich auf Boolek, während der Rest sich um den Yeti kümmerten. "SUPREME THUNDER!"

"CRESCENT BEAM!" Die beiden Attacken trafen auf Boolek wurden aber von ihm absorbiert. Er zielte mit seiner Waffe auf die beiden Kriegerinnen, "Fahrt zur Hölle!" Er legte seine Waffe auf sie an wurde aber am Abschuß durch Titans Lanze gestört. "Boolek! Ich fordere dich heraus! Was ist?!?" Sie stand gestützt auf ihre Lanze dem Captain gegen über und schaute ihn grimmig an. "Titan, du bist verletzt. Überlaß das uns", rief Sailormoon. Ohne auf sie einzugehen hob sie ihre Lanze. "Hast du etwa Angst", forderte sie ihn. "Ich? Angst? Vor einem kleinem Mädchen? Gut wie du willst. Yeti, du kümmerst dich um den Rest." Damit ließ er einen langen pulsierenden Stab erscheinen und ging zum Angriff über.

Der Kampf entwickelte sich nicht gut für die Senshi. Während Titan verzweifelt versuchte Boolek standzuhalten, waren die übrigen Kriegerinnen den rücksichtslosen Angriffen des Yetis ausgeliefert. Eine Rose durchschnitt die Szene und traf den Yeti im Fuß. Tuxedo Mask und die drei äußeren Senshi standen am Eingangstor. "DEAD SCREAM!" Ein lodernde Flammenwalze raste auf ihren Gegner zu und verbrannten seine großen Pranken. Darauf nahm Neptun ihren Spiegel und blendete den Yeti mit einem Lichtkegel. Uranus schoß nach vorne und zog im Lauf ihr Schwert. Der Yeti schrie getroffen auf, als das Schwert ihn durchbohrte. "Los macht schon", rief Tuxedo Mask. Moon und Chibimoon richteten sich auf und hoben ihre Zepter. "SHINING BRIGHTNESS AND LOVE SHOCK!" In einem letzten Aufbäumen, brüllte der Yeti noch einmal auf und verschwand. "Gib auf, Boolek", forderte Uranus. "Nein! Haltet euch raus", hielt sie Titan zurück. "Dieses Schwein gehört mir!" Sie war kurz abgelenkt und das nutzte ihr Gegner zu einem Angriff. Er schickte sie zu Boden und hielt ihr den Stab an die Kehle. "Lachhaft", sagte er verächtlich. "Übergebt mir die Silberkristalle oder sie wird sterben." Ein Ring schlug in den Stab aus der Hand. Lonley Fairy sprang von einem tiefgelegendem Gebäudeblock hinab und fing noch im Flug ihren Ring wieder auf. Sie landete direkt neben Titan. "Du solltest dir helfen lassen oder du wirst nicht lange leben", sagte Fairy, während sie ihr aufhalf. Der Übermacht schien sich Boolek momentan nicht gewachsen. "Wir sehen uns wieder und dann werde ich euch vernichten."

"Großmaul", meinte Jupiter. Titan und Fairy standen sich nun direkt gegenüber. "Danke", sagte Titan. "Warum hast du mir eigentlich geholfen"

"Das weiß ich selber nicht so genau aber jedenfalls wollen wir das Amulett doch beide nicht in den Händen dieses Schufts sehen."

"Gewiß nicht. Nochmal danke." Beide verschwanden in unterschiedliche Richtungen. "Komisch. Irgendwie hab' ich das Gefühl, die beiden würden zusammen gehören." Moon drehte sich zu ihren Freundinnen um. "Aber Saturn hatte doch nie jemanden anders außer uns. Ich meine niemanden der in Frage kommt", warf Chibimoon ein. "Jedenfalls", meinte Neptun, "haben sie das Talent total vergessen." Merkur trat an das Talent heran. "Scheint nicht das zu sein was wir suchen." Nachdem ihr Computer das bestätigte, gab sie das Talent zurück und Usagi, Ami, Makoto und Minako verschwanden wieder zum Klassenzimmer. Mamoru lächelte Usagi nach. "Also entweder müßte sie nun einen Ausdauerorden bekommen oder eine mindestens fünfzig Prozent bessere Note." Die anderen lachten beherzt und verließen dann auch den Schauplatz.

"Pu, geschafft" Usagi trat hinaus in den schönen Sommertag. Sie hatte knapp fünf Stunden für die Aufgaben gebraucht. Ami und die anderen schrieben noch, was sie bei Ami nicht überraschte_. Sie weiß ja auch mehr als ich._ Trotzdem hatte sie ein gutes Gefühl. "Usagi!" Mamoru stand mit einem warmen Lächeln und einem Blumenstrauß in der Hand am Eingangstor. "Mamoru!" Sie rannte ihm entgegen und fiel in seine Arme. "Ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft", sagte sie überglücklich. "Ich wußte es immer. Ich wußte, daß du stark genug bist."

"Mamoru..." Sie küßten sich leidenschaftlich. Ja. Seine kleine Usagi war ein sehr starkes Mädchen. Daran würde er nie mehr zweifeln.

__

Kapitel 08: Booleks Ende

"Verdammte Sailors!" Captain Boolek sprang genervt von seinem Stuhl auf. "Kann man denn gar nichts in Ruhe machen, ohne von ihnen gestört zu werden!" Jeridan stand in der Tür und fragte höflichst: "Gefällt ihnen diese kleine Basis, Sir."

"Bewundernswert, Jeridan. Aber im Moment habe ich besseres zu tun. Oder haben sie etwa einen guten Plan diese Nervensägen zu beseitigen", fuhr er ihn an. Vollkommen gelassen antwortete der Doktor: "Aber natürlich, Captain." Boolek schaute ihn ungläubig an. "Sprechen Sie."

"Nun. Wie sie wissen, haben die Krieger gerade ihre Abschlußprüfung geschrieben und sie werden sich sicher einen kleinen Urlaub gönnen."

"Und was hilft uns das. Einige werden doch bestimmt zurückbleiben."

"Geduld, Captain. Die inneren Krieger tauchen meist gemeinsam auf, also sind sie auch meist gemeinsam unterwegs. Und diese Senshis bilden doch den Kern des Teams auch wenn die äußeren und diese Starlights stärkere Waffen haben. Wenn sie wegfallen wird es ganz einfach für uns."

"Soweit stimme ich ihnen zu. Aber wie bekommen wir sie", fragte Boolek immer noch skeptisch. "Ganz einfach. Ich habe mir erlaubt in lokalen Berichten zu stöbern, die auf Aktivitäten der Kriegerinnen außerhalb Tokyos hinweisen. Gleichzeitig habe ich einige Sonden losgeschickt, die nach Spuren ihrer Energie, die bei deren Einsätzen aktiv ist, suchen sollen."

"Und?" Der Captain war neugierig geworden. Jeridan ging zu einem holographischen Projektor und rief eine Karte Japans auf. Ein roter Punkt markierte Tokyo und nachdem der Doktor einige Befehle eingegeben hatte, formten sich einige Fläche rund um Tokyo blau. "Diese Orte kommen in Frage.. Nun habe ich aufgrund einiger Kriterien das Gebiet verengt." Die blauen Flächen verschmolzen zu einer Fläche und markierten letztlich einen gelben Punkt der die Bezeichnung "Sakata" trug. "Diese kleine Stadt ist neuerdings zur Entspannung sehr beliebt", erklärte Jeridan und sie waren in den letzten Jahren schon öfter dort." Boolek nickte, als er langsam verstand. "Sind sie sicher, daß sie da sein werden?"

"Die Chancen sind auf jeden Fall sehr hoch."

"Gut. Ich werde ihnen eine Falle stellen, die ihr Schicksal besiegeln wird. Erschaffen sie mir einige Dutzend Yetis, Doktor." Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Gesicht ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder. "Wir werden dieses Sailorteam wie lästige Fliegen zerquetschen. Ha! Ha1"

Jeridan verließ den Raum mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits war er froh den Captain wieder milde gestimmt zu haben, andererseits hielt er ihn immer noch für unvorsichtig. So leicht, wie er dachte, waren die Kriegerinnen nicht zu besiegen.

"Sakata", fragte Minako. "Klar, warum nicht. Es ist der ideale Ort für einen Urlaub." Usagi war mal wieder voll auf begeistert von ihrer Idee. Sie hatte für die inneren Kriegerinnen "angeordnet", daß sie einen kleinen Urlaub machen sollten. "Gut", stimmte Makoto zu. "Ich hab nichts dagegen."

"Aber was ist, wenn unsere Feinde in dieser Zeit zuschlagen." Ami war zwar genauso begeistert von der Idee machte sich aber wie immer Gedanken um die Auswirkungen. "Macht euch da mal keine Sorgen." Michiru und Haruka kamen gerade Arm in Arm die Treppen zum Hikawa-Tempel hinaufgeschritten. Michiru beruhigte sie: "Wir wechseln uns mit Seiya und den anderen ab Wir passen auf das nichts passiert. Außerdem haben wir mit Saoris Einheit ja auch noch Unterstützung."

"Auch Sailorkriegerinnen haben ein Recht auf Urlaub", meinte Haruka. Michiru sah sie mitleidig an. "Ihr seid vollkommen ausgelaugt. Ihr könnt diesen Urlaub gut gebrauchen." Ami ließ sich dadurch letztlich auch überreden und so wurde beschlossen noch heute abzufahren.

Fünf Tage! Sie hätte ihre Mutter verfluchen können. Normalerweise hätte sie nichts gegen einen kleinen Urlaub gehabt, aber nicht gerade jetzt. Sie zog genervt durch die Straßen der Stadt. Wie sollte sie Usagi jetzt helfen? Ihr kam der letzte Kampf noch einmal im den Sinn. Diese Fairy, wer war sie wirklich? Zum einem mißtraute sie ihr aber zum anderen fühlte sie auch ein sehr emotionale Bindung zu ihr, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Sie verdrängte die Gedanken und beschloß das Beste aus ihrer Lage zu machen. Schließlich war sie im Urlaub.

Gegen sechs Uhr trafen die sechs Mädchen und Mamoru mit einem kleinem Bus, den Mamoru vor kurzem erworben hatte, vor ihrem Hotel an. Nachdem sich alle eingerichtet und etwas gegessen hatten, wollten sich alle zuerst die Stadt anschauten. Es gab hier ein kleines Museum, das sehr berühmt war. Sie machten sich baldig auf um keine Zeit zu verplempern.

__

Interessante Ausstellung, dachte Naru, während sie durch das leere Museum ging. Sie war überrascht gewesen, daß das Museum schon geöffnet hatte. Sie war früh aufgewacht und brauchte etwas frische Luft. Sie war zufällig vorbeigekommen und durch die offenen Türen und den nicht zu sehenden Sicherheitskräften mißtrauisch geworden. Nun betrat Naru den Hauptsaal, wo Modelle von Dinosauriern ausgestellt waren. In einer Ecke fiel ihr ein Mann auf, der sie aufmerksam beobachtete.

Boolek wartete im prähistorischen Teil des Museums ungeduldig auf seine Feinde. _Wenn sie hier sind, werden sie irgendwann ganz sicher hierher kommen_, dachte er. Die Wachen wurden locker von ihm ausgeschaltet, da er sie nicht gebrauchen konnte. Ein einzelnes Mädchen betrat den Saal und schaute abschätzend zu ihm hinüber. Er fühlte eine starke Energie in ihr, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich eine Senshi war. "Was machst du schon so früh hier", fragte er sie. "Ich könnte sie eher fragen, warum sie schon geöffnet haben und wo ihre Wachen sind?" antwortete sie spitz. "Spionierst du etwa?" Er lächelte kalt und ließ seine Tarnung fallen. "Pech für dich aber deine Neugier ist dein Ende." Sie erschrak kurz, hatte sich aber gleich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie griff unter ihre Jacke und zog ein kleines Zepter hervor...

Schon zu Beginn des Gespräches war Naru äußerst mißtrauisch gewesen und nun enttarnte sich dieser Mann vor ihren Augen als Captain Boolek. Sie griff nach ihrem Verwandlungsstab und rief: "TITAN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" Goldene Ringe legten sich um ihren Körper und formten ihre weißgelbe Sailoruniform. "Ich schütze den Frieden in der Galaxie. Ich bin eine einsam Kriegerin auf der Suche nach dem Mondamulett. Ich bin Sailortitan!"

"So?" Boolek sah sie mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit an. "Hast du immer noch nicht genug?" Zwei Yetis erschienen vor ihr und gingen zum Angriff über und Boolek legte sein Waffe auf Titan an. Im letzten Moment packte jemand Titan am Arm und zog sie aus der Schußlinie. "Was zum...", setzte sie an, drehte sich um und schaute direkt in Fairies maskiertes Gesicht. "Du?" flüsterte sie. "Also langsam wird's mir lästig. Andauernd muß ich dich retten." Sie kicherte und irgendwie schaffte sie es ihr Mißtrauen zu unterdrücken. "Was machst du hier? Ich hatte dich nicht um Hilfe gebeten."

"Weiß ich selber nicht, aber ich mußte dir einfach helfen. Frag mich nicht warum."

"Habt ihr euch jetzt ausgesprochen, ja?" Boolek hatte die Szene amüsiert beobachtet. Nun machte er einen Wink und zwei weitere Yetis erschienen. Die beiden Mädchen wurden langsam eingekreist.

"Ich hörte sie hätten dort echte rekonstruierte Modelle von Dinosauriern", schwärmte Ami. "Das ist doch langweilig", meinte Usagi und wollte unbedingt woanders hin. Plötzlich begann Usagis Funkgerät zu piepsen. Überrascht klappte sie ihr Armband auf. "Ja?" Erst hörten sie nur Rauschen, dann konnte man schwach eine Stimme hören. "Werden angegriffen... Sakata... Museum... können nicht mehr lange..." Die Verbindung brach kurz darauf vollkommen zusammen. "Worauf warten wir noch", fragte Usagi. "Das könnte eine Falle sein", warf Ami ein. "Und woher sollten sie unsere Frequenz haben? Außerdem glaube ich Titans Stimme erkannt zu haben und du wolltest doch unbedingt zum Museum, oder?"

"Also gut." Ami resignierte. "Gehen wir."

"Uns fragt natürlich mal wieder keiner", maulte Minako. Lief dann aber den anderen hinterher.

Rücken an Rücken wehrten sich Titan und Lonley Fairy gegen die Übermacht. Boolek schaute sich den Kampf gelassen an. Lange würden sie nicht mehr standhalten. "FIRE SOUL!" Eine Welle aus Feuer vernichtete zwei Yetis, während die anderen verdutzt herumwirbelten. Die inneren Senshi und Tuxedo Mask kamen hineingestürmt. _Endlich_, dachte Boolek. Die Falle hatte zugeschnappt.

Der Kampf begann gut. Mars erlegte sofort zwei Yetis, sowie Jupiter und Venus die anderen Beiden. Dann schloß sich jedoch krachend die Tür und hinter den Dinosauriern kam die versteckte Armee von Yetis hervor. "Wir sind total eingekesselt", stellte Moon überflüssigerweise fest. Verzweifelt versuchten sie die Yetis abzuwehren, doch es waren einfach zu viele. Boolek lachte triumphierend. Plötzlich flog die Tür aus den Angeln und Uranus, Neptun und Pluto erschienen. "Der Stern des Windes Uranus ist mein Wächter! Ich bin Sailoruranus!"

"Der Stern des Meeres Neptun ist mein Wächter! Ich bin Sailorneptun!"

"Der Stern der Unterwelt Pluto ist mein Wächter! Ich bin Sailorpluto!"

Die drei Kriegerinnen schickten gleichzeitig ihr Planeten los, die fast seine ganze Streitmacht vernichteten. Darauf nahm Sailorneptun ihren Spiegel und zerstörte damit noch einige Yetis bis nur noch einer übrig blieb. Diesen schaltete Uranus mit ihrem Schwert aus und rief Boolek zu: "Pech, daß du uns vergessen hast!"

"Ha! Glaubt ihr wirklich ich wäre darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen." Seine dunklen Augen glühten auf und blaue Energie umspielte seinen Körper. Wie ein Blitz durchquerte er den Raum, teilte sich auf und verschwand in den Dinosaurierstatuen, die mit ohrenbetäubenden Gebrüll zum Leben erwachten. "Was...", keuchte Uranus. "Das ist doch unmöglich." Eine ganze Horde Dinos stampfte auf die geschockten Sailorkrieger zu und an der Spitze marschierte ein riesiger T-Rex. Die Attacken der Krieger prallten wirkungslos an den starken Schutzpanzern der Ungetüme ab. "Und jetzt", fragte Jupiter. "Wie sollen wir da noch bestehen?" Merkur war noch relativ ruhig, berechnete mit ihrem Visor und Computer die Daten ihrer Gegner. "Der T-Rex", rief sie. "Dort sitzt das Gehirn Booleks."

"Aber wir brauchen eine Ablenkung", sagte Titan. Wie als Antwort schlugen drei Energiestrahlen auf den Rückenpanzer des T-Rex, dieser wendete seinen Kopf und entdeckte die Starlights auf einem Vorsprung. "Wir sind auch noch da", rief Fighter. "Ihr wollt uns doch wohl nicht den ganzen Spaß nehmen." Genau diese Ablenkung brauchten Titan und Fairy. Sie faßten sich instinktiv an den Händen und sprangen vom Boden ab. Lonley Fairy traf die Augenhöhlen des Rex mit einigen Ringen, während Titan weiter auf eine bestimmte Stelle zuflog. Mit einem übermenschlichen Sprung beförderte sie sich auf den Rücken des T-Rex und stach ihre Lanze in das Nervenzentrum des Riesendinosauriers. Sie sprang ab und rief Sailormoon zu: "Beeilt euch. Benutzt eure Kristalle!" Sailormoon und Chibimoon schauten sich kurz in die Augen, dann lösten ihre Silberkristall aus ihren Broschen und verbanden sie mit ihren Stäben. Zusätzlich rief Chibimoon noch Pegasus zu Hilfe und gemeinsam hoben sie ihre Zepter. "SHINING BRIGHTNESS AND LOVE SHOCK!" Licht-, Liebesenergie, die Kraft der Silberkristalle und Pegasus' Energie traf den T-Rex. Unter Schmerzen wurde Booleks Geist zerstört. Er wurde aus den Dinos geschleudert und verflüssigter sich dann bis nur noch ein kleiner schimmernder Eiskristall übrig blieb und zersplitterte. Moon und Chibimoon brachen keuchend zusammen. Tuxedo Mask und die anderen eilten zu ihnen. "Alles in Ordnung", fragte er besorgt. "Geht schon", beruhigt ihn Sailormoon. "War nur etwas anstrengend." Ami hielt einen kleinen Splitter des zerstörten Kristalls in der Hand. "Schaut nur. Boolek war ein Yeti." Sailormoon erhob sich von Tuxedo Mask gestützt, während Mars Chibimoon auf die Beine half. Titan und Fairy waren schon wieder verschwunden. "Das nächste Mal, wenn du Dinosaurier anschauen willst..." Sailormoon grinste Merkur schwach an. "... gehe ich wirklich woanders hin." Ihre Freundin lachte beherzt und schaute zu den reglosen Dinos hinüber. "Ich glaube momentan habe ich genug von realistischen Ausstellungen."

__

Kapitel 09: Echte Talente

Ein kleines Shuttle dockte an der Bugseite des größeren Schiffes an. Captain Jeridan - er hatte sich nach Booleks Tod selbst zum vorläufigen Captain gemacht - erwartet in der Hangarbay die Ankunft des Shuttles. Das Druckschott öffnete sich zischend und heraus trat eine Frau von mittlerem Alter. Sie wurde von drei Leibwächtern begleitet, was sie noch gefährlicher wirken ließ. "Ich hoffe sie hatten einen guten Flug, Commander Seela." Seela war eine sehr attraktive Frau. Ihr langes feuerrotes Haar ging ihr knapp über die Schultern. Sie trug eine blaue Uniform mit mehreren Orden und ihre Augen funkelten grün, wie ein Saphir. Ihre roten Lippen entblößten blanke weiße Zähne, als sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte. "Ja. Vielen Dank, Captain."

"Oh nein. Ich muß ihnen danken, daß sie so schnell gekommen sind." Ehrlich gesagt war er nicht froh darüber gewesen, denn er hatte gehofft selbst das Kommando zu bekommen. "Admiral Frost ließ mir keine Ruhe. Ich hab es immer gewußt dieser Idiot Boolek war einfach nichts wert." In diesem Punkt stimmte ihr Jeridan zu aber es würde sich herausstellen, ob sie besser war. "Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden", bedeutete er Seela mit einem Wink in Richtung Transporterkammer. "Ich möchte ihnen meine Basis zeigen." Eisige Kälte schoß durch ihn, als Seela ihn durchdringend ansah. "Sie meinen meine Basis, Captain."

"Sicher. Wie sie wünschen", stimmte er hastig zu.

"Ich bin aufgeregt", sagte Usagi. Sie stand mit Minako vor der Tokyoer Megauni um ein neues Kapitel ihres Lebens zu beginnen. "Gehen wir rein", fragte Minako erwartungsvoll. Ihre Freundin nickte und sie gingen durch die große Drehtür.

Sie kamen angeregt über die letzte Lesung diskutierend aus dem Vorlesungsraum. "Du, Usagi", unterbrach Minako die Diskussion. "Wir müssen uns noch einen Sportkurs aussuchen. Das ist hier Pflicht." Usagi stöhnte: "Bitte kein Sport. Ich hasse Sport."

"Hallo, ihr beiden." Sie drehten sich erstaunt zu der Stimme herum. Sie erkannten Dr. Tomoe, der auf sie zukam. "Was machen Sie denn hier", fragte Usagi. "Das wißt ihr noch nicht? Ich bin euer neuer Direktor." Beide sahen sich überrascht an. "Seit wann leiten Sie die Schule?" wollte Minako wissen.. "Ich habe diese Uni gegründet." Die Mädchen kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. "Sie?" kam es synchron. "Ja. Als Hotaru noch lebte, überredete sie mich am Projekt teilzunehmen. Und als sie starb, stürzte ich mich in die Arbeit und übernahm den Job."

Sie plauderten noch etwas und gingen dann in den Keller hinab, wo diverse Hallen für mögliche Sportarten angelegt waren. Minako blieb vor einer Pinwand stehen, wo alle Sportarten und die Erfolge der Teams aufgeführt waren. "Schau mal. Der Volleyballkurs ist hier aber ziemlich weit unten." Sie tippte auf den entsprechenden Zettel. "Was meinst du, wollen wir ihnen mal etwas unter die Arme greifen?" Usagi stöhnte erneut: "Ich kann aber kein Volleyball spielen." Minako seufzte. "Mach dich nicht schlechter als du bist. Du hast nur ein bißchen wenig Kondition. Komm schon." Sie zog Usagi in Richtung der entsprechenden Halle.

Yuki sprang hoch und schmetterte den Ball locker ins gegnerische Feld zurück. "So wird das nichts. Wenn ihr euch nicht langsam mal anstrengt, wird das nächste Turnier wieder eine totale Blamage." Sie schlug einen Ball in Richtung ihrer Mitspieler. Eine von ihnen wehrte den Ball so ungeschickt ab, daß er aus dem Feld flog. Yuki wollte sich schon wieder aufregen, als der Ball plötzlich ins Feld zurückflog. Es ging alles viel zu schnell, als daß Yuki reagieren konnte. Ein Schatten stürmte vor und sprang vom Boden ab. Sie traf den Ball blitzschnell und ließ ihn neben Yuki ins Feld sausen. Sie reagierte noch aber viel zu spät, den Ball konnte sie nicht mehr erreichen. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und schaute erstaunt zu den beiden Mädchen hinüber, die jetzt neben dem Spielfeld standen. Beide waren blond, wobei eine ihre Haare zu Zöpfen geflochten hatte und die andere eine rote Schleife ihn ihren Haaren trug. Sie sah sportlicher als ihre Partnerin aus. Die mit der Schleife lächelte. "Können wir mitmachen?" Yuki war erst mal sprachlos. Vor ihr stand eines der größten Talente, das Japan hatte und sie wollte in ihrem Team spielen! "Hi. Ich bin Minako Aino und das ist meine Freundin Usagi Tsukino. Wir sind neu gekommen."

"Ha... Hallo", stotterte Yuki fand aber dann ihre Fassung wieder. "Ich bin Yuki Toshaki, Kapitän der Tokyo Dragons. Ich fühle mich geehrt, Minako. Ihr seid natürlich willkommen."

"Siehst du, Usagi." Minako grinste. "War doch ganz einfach." Yuki beendete das Training für heute und schickte den Rest des Teams nach Hause. Später als sie alleine waren zeigte sie ihnen ihre Trikots und fragte Usagi: "Ihr habt doch diesen Wettbewerb gewonnen, nicht wahr?" Usagi wurde stutzig. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich war dabei. Ich wurde Dritter."

"Ja aber du bist doch schon länger hier", wunderte sich Minako. "Das stimmt. Aber ich wollte mich umschulen lassen. Ich kam nicht mehr so gut zu recht. Jetzt muß ich mich erst neu anmelden."

"Tut uns leid", sagte Usagi mitfühlend. Yuki schüttelte den Kopf. "Das brauch es nicht. Ihr habt es euch redlich verdient. So etwas an einem Tag zu machen ist unglaublich."

"Trotzdem", sagte Minako. "Wir werden den Direktor überreden deinen Antrag anzunehmen."

"Und wie wollt ihr das anstellen?" Usagi grinste. "Oh, kein Problem. Wir kennen den Direktor."

"Bitte?" Jetzt war Yuki total weg. Erst besserten die beiden ihr Team auf und jetzt kannten sie auch noch den Direktor. Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein feuriger Blitz schlug über ihren Köpfen ein und verbrannte die Garderobe. Sie fuhren erschrocken herum. Vor ihnen stand eine exotische aber sehr attraktive Frau. Ihr langes rotes Haar ging ihr knapp über die Schultern. Sie trug eine blaue Uniform aus Seide und schenkte ihnen ein kaltes Lächeln. "Schöner Nachmittag, oder? Leider werdet ihr nichts mehr davon haben." Drei hühnenhafte Yetis stürzten sich auf die drei und hatten sie blitzschnell gepackt. Die Mädchen wanden sich in ihrem Griff. "Was wollen sie von uns?" forderte Yuki erstaunlich ruhig. "Nur von dir will ich etwas, Kleines." Sie zielte auf Yuki und schoß einen blauweißen Strahl auf sie ab. Der Strahl traf auf sie und katapultierte unter einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei Yukis Talent aus ihrem Körper. Die Kugel schimmerte in einem hellem silbernem Licht. Im Inneren sah man deutlich einen kleinen dreieckigen und gebogenen Splitter schweben. "Das ist", keuchte Usagi. Sie wußte sofort, daß dieser Splitter zum Silberamulett gehörte. Mit übernatürlicher Kraft packte sie ihren verdutzten Gegner und warf ihn auf seinen Kumpanen, der Minako festhielt. Erstaunt drehte sich die Frau zu ihnen um. Usagis Uniform verwandelte sich blitzschnell in das Kleid Prinzessin Serenitys. Ruhig und mit fester Stimme sagte sie: "Ihr habt keinen Anspruch auf das Mondamulett. Nur Mitglieder der königlichen Familie dürfen seine Macht nutzen."

"Oh, Prinzessin. Schön euch kennenzulernen, aber ihr könnt mich nicht aufhalten. Ich bin Commander Seela von den Royal Invaders." Usagi und Minako starrten sie vollkommen perplex an. "Aber ihr seid tot", sagte Serenity. "Nein, wir wurden von eurer Mutter nur vertrieben und nun wird unsere Flotte bald die ganze Galaxis beherrschen."

"Ihr irrt euch. Das Böse wird niemals siegen." Sie nahm ihre Brosche. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Minako folgte ihrem Beispiel. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Ihr stehlt aufrichtigen Menschen ihr Talent! Wir werden euch beweisen, daß das Böse niemals siegen kann! Wir sind auserwählt! Wir stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!"

"Und wir werden dich auch bestrafen!" Der ganze Rest des Sailorteams kam in die Halle gestürmt. Die äußeren Senshi erledigten locker den noch stehenden Wächter. Chibimoon, Merkur und Venus erledigten den zweiten und Moon zerstörte mit Jupiter und Mars den dritten. "Verdammte Menschen", fluchte Seela. Sie wollte sich das Talent schnappen und verschwinden, doch ein wirbelnder Ring riß es ihr aus den Händen. Lonley Fairy stand im Eingang und hielt das Talent in einer Hand. Kurz darauf flogen kleine Energiesplitter auf Seela und sie konnte nur knapp Titans Angriff ausweichen. "Vermaledeite Sailors. Ich werde mich rächen." Sie verschwand in einen bläulichen Energiestrahl. Fairy löste den Splitter und gab Yuki ihr Talent wieder. Sailormoon beugte sich neben sie. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Usagi... Sailormoon...", flüsterte sie. "Schon gut. Ruh dich etwas aus." Sie drehte sich zu Fairy um. "Wird sie darunter leiden?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.. "Nein. Der Splitter erschuf nicht ihr Talent. Die Reinheit und Stärke ihres Talentes gab ihm den Platz den er brauchte um zu existieren." Sie hob den Kristall und ließ ihn zu Sailormoon schweben. "Und dies übergebe ich, mit deinem Einverständnis, ..." Sie schaute Titan kurz an und sie nickte. "... wieder der königlichen Familie."

Yuki erwachte in einem fremden Bett. Usagi kam gerade hinein um nach ihr zu sehen. "Wo bin ich?"

"Bei mir zu Hause."

"Prinzessin..." Sie erhob sich und schaute Usagi tief in die Augen. "Ich bin eine Mondbewohnerin."

"Ich weiß. Nur deswegen konntest du ausgewählt werden."

"Ich freue mich, daß ich euch helfen konnte." Die beiden Mädchen lachten beherzt über den glücklichen Ausgang aber Usagi wußte das war erst der Anfang eines langen harten Kampfes.

__

Anmerkungen

Ich hielt die Sache mit den Mondbewohnern für ganz interessant. Da ja nicht nur die Sailorkrieger sondern auch andere Bewohner auf die Erde gebracht wurden. Den Rest erfahrt ihr in den nächsten Kapiteln.

__

Kapitel 10:Amis Liebe

"Lady Cathy war eine sehr liebevolle junge Priesterin. Sie war von ihrer Mutter in alle Geheimnisse des Lichts eingeweiht worden. Jeder der Probleme hatte oder traurig war kam zu ihr. Ich mochte sie wie eine Schwester, weil sie mir immer zuhörte. Viele sagten über sie, sie hätte ein zweites Ich, fernab auf einem fremden Planeten. Als das Königreich des Dunkeln das Mondzeitalter beendete wurde sie, genauso wie wir, wiedergeboren. Ihr Talent ist vielseitig und ist stark verbunden mit ihrem Herzen. Dies schaffte den Raum, den ein Splitter des Silberamuletts brauchte. Nur ehemalige Mondbewohner sind in der Lage heilige Gegenstände des Silberjahrtausends in sich aufzunehmen ..."

"... So war es und ist es noch immer", schloß Usagi ihre Rede. Sie hatte Yuki gleich als Lady Cathy erkannt. Und nachdem sie etwas nachgedacht hatte, konnte sie sich wieder an dieses Detail ihrer Vergangenheit erinnern. "Das heißt, daß diejenigen die wir suchen", begann Ami, "wiedergeborene Mondbewohner sind. Genau", schloß Luna. "Usagi hat vollkommen recht. Auch ich kann mich noch an Lady Cathy erinnern. Diese Tatsache beschränkt natürlich die Auswahl derer Personen, die in Frage kommen, erheblich."

"Richtig", meinte nun auch Artemis. "Nur eine Handvoll Menschen, entweder Senshi und die Prinzessin oder Menschen die in engem Kontakt mit ihnen standen, konnten von der Macht des Silberkristalls ein neues Leben erhalten."

"In Ordnung. Aber unsere Gegner haben doch keine Ahnung von dieser Tatsache", sagte Rei. Minako hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen beteiligte sich jetzt aber auch an der Diskussion. "Wäre ich mir gar nicht so sicher. Boolek war vielleicht nicht so schlau, doch diese Seela scheint mir wesentlich besser vorbereitet. Sie brachte uns dazu uns zu enttarnen und fand auf Anhieb die richtige Person."

"Und die Tatsache, das die Royal Invaders unsere Gegner sind macht das ganze nur noch gefährlicher", erwähnte Chibiusa. "Trotzdem dürfen wir nicht aufgeben", verkündete Haruka. "Richtig. Schließlich haben wir einen kleinen Teilerfolg errungen. Das wird sie ganz schön ärgern." Seiya war optimistisch gestimmt, denn sich zu sorgen hätte niemanden etwas gebracht. "Gut dann sollten wir immer in Kontakt bleiben und mindestens immer zu zweit unterwegs sein", schlug Makoto vor. "Also schön", sagte nun auch Usagi. "Es ist besser so, da wir nie wissen, wo sie als nächstes zuschlagen."

Ryo Urabe betrat den Bahnhof von Okinawa. Er war nun endlich alt genug um seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen und er wußte genau wohin dieser führte. Er ging zu der nächsten Telefonzelle und wählte eine Nummer von Tokyo. "Tsukino", meldete sich Usagis Mutter. "Guten Tag. Hier ist Ryo Urabe, ein alter Freund. Ist Usagi da?

"Nein. Bis jetzt noch nicht..." Man hört eine Tür im Hintergrund klappen. "Oh, warten Sie. Sie kommt gerade." Eine Weile war nichts zu hören dann meldete sich eine andere Stimme. "Ryo?"

"Hallo, Usagi. Tut mir leid, daß ich störe."

"Ach, nee. Du störst doch nicht. Aber warum rufst du an?" Sie klang aufgeregt. "Um es möglichst kurz zu machen. Ich fahre in einer halben Stunde von Okinawa nach Tokyo ab. Und..."

"Ja, aber das ist ja phantastisch. Aber warum rufst du mich und nicht Ami an?"

"Nun ja. Ich wollte sie eigentlich überraschen aber dann dachte ich, ich würde vielleicht ungelegen kommen."

"Quatsch. Wir haben zwar einige Probleme hier aber ich denke Ami würde es sehr freuen."

"Danke."

"Mir brauchst du nicht zu danken, Ryo. Mach ich doch gern. Also bis dann. Ich werde Ami zum Bahnhof zerren ihr aber nichts erzählen."

"Vielen Dank, Usagi. Wiedersehen."

"Bis gleich."

Jeridan konnte es nicht glauben. Woher konnte sie so schnell herausfinden, wer die Träger waren? Doch genauso schnell wie sie den Splitter geborgen hatte, war sie ihn auch schon wieder los. Commander Seela mochte zwar klüger sein als dieser Holzkopf Boolek aber sie war noch wesentlich überheblicher und... genauso unfähig.

Man konnte nicht sagen, daß Ami begeistert gewesen war als Usagi sie von ihren Studien wegholte. "Was wollen wir hier eigentlich", fragte Ami, als sie auf den einigermaßen leeren Bahnsteig ankamen.

"Wir erwarten jemanden", sagte Usagi schlicht. Aber ihr diabolisches Grinsen und leises Kichern ließ sie mißtrauisch werden. _Was hat sie nur jetzt schon wieder vor_, überlegte sie. Sie standen noch nicht lange, da kam ein Eilzug aus Okinawa am Bahnsteig an. "Verrätst du mir endlich, wer so wichtig ist?"

"Sieh selbst." Usagi deutete auf eine Gestalt, die gerade aus dem Zug gestiegen kam. "Ryo?" Jetzt war Ami unglaublich aufgeregt. "Ich laß euch allein", sagte Usagi und war verschwunden. Die beiden kamen sich freudig entgegen, dann standen sie eine ganze Zeit nur da und schauten sich in die Augen. Viele Erinnerungen, viele Gedanken kamen wieder auf. Sie hatten sich vor nun fast drei Jahren aus den Augen verloren und nun stand Ryo wieder vor ihr. Ami machte sich nichts vor, denn sie - und auch Ryo – wußten genau was der andere für sie empfand. Ihre Beziehung war zwar nicht so leidenschaftlich, wie die zwischen Mamoru und Usagi. Dies hing wahrscheinlich auch mit Amis anfänglichem Ablocken und Ryos Schüchternheit zusammen. Trotzdem war in ihrer beider Herzen immer ein Platz für den anderen übrig. "Ami–chan", brach er das Schweigen. "Ryo... Schön dich zu sehen." Er errötete leicht. "Ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht zu sehr erschreckt." Jetzt war es an Ami Rot zu werden. "Aber nein. Ich freue mich, daß du da bist."

"Ami..."

"Ryo..." Dann brachen sämtliche Blockaden in den beiden zusammen und sie umarmten sich herzlich. "Irgendwie hab ich Hunger, Ami."

"Ich lade dich ein. Komm!"

Commander Seela saß in ihrem kleinem Büro tief unter der Erde. "Das werden sie mir büßen. Allesamt." Die Niederlage gegen die Senshi hatte sie nicht gerade beliebter gemacht und sie bemerkte die spöttischen Blicke von Captain Jeridan sehr wohl. Seela betätigte einen Schalter. "Captain, ich wünsche sie hier in meinem Büro zu sehen." Wenige Momente später erschien Jeridan mit einem stoischen Ausdruck. Er läßt sich nicht beeindrucken, dachte sie. Na gut, aber das wird ihn beeindrucken. Seela deutete auf einen Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. "Setzen Sie sich bitte." Beide ließen sich nieder. "Sie haben sich bestimmt gefragt, wie ich es geschafft habe, den Splitter so schnell zu finden." Seela fuhr fort ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, während sie eine holographische Datei aufrief . "Sehen Sie, es ist ganz einfach." Vor ihnen erschien eine Liste mehrerer Namen. "Nur eine Handvoll Menschen sind in der Lage, einen Splitter des Silberamuletts aufzunehmen. Diese Menschen sind diejenigen, die mit der Prinzessin und ihren Kriegern wiedergeboren wurden." Auf Jeridans Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung. _Harte Nuß._ Er grinste breit. "Auf diese Tatsache habe ich Captain Boolek auch hingewiesen aber er wollte mir ja nicht zuhören. Er meinte damit hätte es nichts zu tun."

"Diese Runde geht an sie, Captain", sagte sie laut.

Ryo und Ami saßen auf einer Parkbank mitten im Ioban Nationalpark. Ami fröstelte ein wenig an diesem kühlen Abend. "Hört sich ja ganz schön hart an." Ryo hatte darauf gedrängt alles zu erfahren, was inzwischen passiert war. Er klang betrübt, als er weitersprach: "Ich fühle mich schuldig. Ich hätte bei dir sein müssen, Ami."

"Nein. Du kannst nichts dafür. Es ist schön, daß du jetzt hier bist." Der aufgehende Mond hüllte das Pärchen in ein warmes Licht. "Ist dir kalt", fragte Ryo und nahm ihre Hand. Diese eine Berührung, dieses zärtliche Gefühl. Das war es was Ami die ganzen Jahre gebraucht hatte und Ryo fühlte das Gleiche wie sie. Er zog sie langsam an sich heran, bis sich ihrer beider Lippen berührten und dann...

"Hört auf. Das gehört sich nicht." Luna war nicht damit einverstanden gewesen, daß die Mädchen Ami alle hinterherliefen. Aber in dieser Beziehung waren sie eben alle noch nicht so ganz erwachsen. Die vier Mädchen drehten sich gleichzeitig zu der Katze um. "Wieso", fragte Usagi unschuldig. "Weil es sich nicht gehört", wiederholte Luna. "Ach so'n Käse. Du bist also überhaupt nicht neugierig was." Ein Schrei hallte durch den Park und die Gruppe wirbelte in die Richtung Ami und Ryos.

Abrupt wurde dieser romantische Moment zerstört, als Ryo von etwas getroffen zusammensackte und sein Talent genau vor ihr schwebte. "Neeeeiiinnnn!" Sie schrie ihren Schmerz heraus. "Schönen guten Abend, Ami Mizuno oder..." Seela tauchte ein paar Meter weiter vor ihr auf. "... sollte ich lieber Sailormerkur sagen." Instinktiv griff Ami nach dem Amulettsplitter, der in Ryos Talent schwebte, und wich dem Strahl der knapp neben ihr einschlug aus. Sie rollte sich ab und kam aus der Hocke wieder auf die Beine. "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Ha, ha! Willst du etwa alleine gegen mich antreten.. Gib mir den Splitter lieber freiwillig oder er wird es büßen." Sie wollte Ryos Talent zerquetschen. Was sollte sie tun? "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Venus' Kette riß ihr das Talent aus der Hand. "Du mißhandelst das Talent eines ehrlichen Jungen (Moon) und du störst eine romantische Nacht wie diese (Chibimoon)! Wir werden dir diese Untaten niemals vergeben (Mars)! Wir sind das Sailorteam (Jupiter)! und stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit (Venus)! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen (alle)!"

Zwei geflügelte Yetis entstanden neben Seela und gingen zum Angriff über. Doch was auch immer die Senshi versuchten es funktionierte nicht. Es schien so, als ob sie jede ihrer Angriffe vorausahnten. "Das ist doch unmöglich", röchelte Jupiter. "Alles was wir machen ist wirkungslos oder kommt zurück." Merkur tippte wie wild in ihrem Computer herum. "Unglaublich. Sie berechnen jeden unserer Angriffe im voraus."

"Und jetzt", fragte Sailormoon. "Habt ihr verloren", verspottete sie Seela. "Ich habe ihnen alle Daten über die Sailorkrieger dieses Sonnensystems gegeben. Sie kennen alle eure Techniken." Merkur dachte gerade man müßte sie irgendwie ablenken können., da erblickte sie drei Schatten in einem Baum hinter den Yetis. "Greift an", befahl Seela. Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, doch plötzlich traf sie eine unglaubliche positive Energie, die aber definitiv nicht von der Prinzessin oder der Kleinen Lady ausging. Ryos Talent ging zeitgleich in seinen Körper zurück und er verwandelte sich in einen jungen Mann mit einem hellblauen Umhang. "Erhebt euch, Lord Gazier." Aus einer Reihe von Büschen trat Yuki, nein Lady Cathy, hervor. Sie trug ein silberblaues Kleid, ihr langes blondes Haar, wurde von einer silbernen Schleife zusammengehalten und ging erhobenen Hauptes auf Ryo – Lord Gazier - zu. "Was soll das?!?" Erzürnt richtete Seela ihr Gewehr auf Cathy und die beiden Yetis richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Gazier. Mehr Zeit brauchten die Starlights nicht. Sie sprangen von ihrem Versteck hinab und überrumpelten so ihre Feinde. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Fighters Attacke traf Seela am Handgelenk und sie ließ aufschreiend ihre Waffe fallen. "STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" Die beiden Strahlen rissen die zwei Yetis von den Beinen. "Los jetzt vereint eure Kräfte." Moon war Merkur erstaunlicherweise zuvor gekommen. Nun konzentrierten sich alle auf ihren Schutzplaneten. "... SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" Ihre Gegner wurden zerfetzt und Seela konnte dem Angriff nur knapp ausweichen. "Diesmal laß ich euch nicht entkommen." Eine Peitsche erschien in ihrer Hand und legte sich um Gaziers Hals. "Gib mir den Splitter, Sailorkriegerin", forderte sie Merkur auf. "Tu es nicht", schrie Gazier. "Du darfst deine Pflicht nicht vergessen. Sie trat mit dem Splitter in der Hand vor. "Aber ich kann dich auch nicht leiden sehen." Als Seela triumphierend den Kristall entgegen nehmen wollte, erwischte zuerst Fairies Ring den Splitter und dann durchtrennte Titans Lanze die Peitsche. Dafür, daß sie sich nicht kannten ein perfektes Timing, dachte sich Merkur. "Ihr schon wieder." Seela war der Wut nah. "Na gut, dann beim nächsten Mal." Schon war sie verschwunden.

"Es ist ja zum Glück noch gut ausgegangen." Seiya nickte Usagi zu. "Habt ihr uns zu verdanken."

"Teilweise. Aber auch Lady Cathy und Lord Gazier." Ami mußte sich an den Namen erst gewöhnen. Usagi wußte nichts genaues aber sie meinte es würde wohl irgendwie mit ihr zusammenhängen. Leider konnte sie sich an nicht so viel aus ihrem früheren Leben erinnern wie Usagi. Irgendwann würde sie es herausfinden.

__

Anmerkungen

Zu der Sache mit Ryo: Ich fand es etwas schade, daß er nach seinem zweiten Auftritt nicht mehr vorkam. Vielleicht konnte er sich auch einfach nicht mehr an Ami erinnern, was mich aber etwas erstaunen würde. Schließlich waren Naru und Umino ja auch noch ein Paar (jedenfalls geh ich davon aus). Also war es nur sinnvoll ihn wieder einzuführen und außerdem fiel mir gerade kein geeigneter Träger ein. 

__

Kapitel 11: Erkenntnis

__

Unfähig, sie ist genauso arrogant wie Boolek. Sie glaubt tatsächlich sie könnte die Sailorkrieger durch pure Brutalität besiegen. Captain Jeridan saß in seinem Labor und grübelte vor sich hin. _Unsere Yetis halten einfach nichts aus_, dachte er. Dann mußte er eben selber etwas unternehmen. Niemand konnte die Stärke der Senshi besser als er einschätzen. Er begann einen Plan zu entwickeln. Am Ende dieses Tages würde er der Commander sein.

Naru saß nun schon zwei Stunden an ihrem Bewerbungsformular. Sie und Ami hatten vor in die medizinischen Ausbildungsbereich der Megauni zu gehen. _Ich frag' mich wie sie das schafft_, dachte Naru. Sie konnte kaum nachvollziehen, wie man lernen und gleichzeitig kämpfen konnte. Schließlich war das Formular fertig, sie trug noch ihren Namen ein und ging hinaus zum Briefkasten.

"Hallo, Mako." Minako traf ihre Freundin kurz vorm Kino. "Hast du die Karten?" Minako winkte ihr fröhlich mit en beiden Eintrittskarten zu. "Klar. Was dachtest du denn?"

"Hab' ich euch." Jeridan tauchte urplötzlich hinter ihnen auf. Die Mädchen kamen nicht mehr dazu sich zu verwandeln. Energiefesseln legten sich um ihre Körper, dann wurden sie in die Luft gehoben und verschwanden. _Wieder zwei gefangen_, dachte Jeridan. Ami hatte er in ihrer Wohnung überrascht, Rei am Tempel und die drei äußeren Senshi würden ihm auch bald gehören. Dann würde die Prinzessin ihn anflehen ihre Freundinnen freizulassen. Der Plan war perfekt.

Naru bog auf die Hauptstraße ein und wäre beinahe in Usagi, Chibiusa und Mamoru hineingerannt. "Hi, Naru", grüßte ihre beste Freundin. "Gut das wir dich treffen. Hast du vielleicht die anderen gesehen." Chibiusa klang besorgt. Naru sah sie verwundert an. "Wieso? Ist was passiert?"

"Vielleicht. Jedenfalls kann ich keinen der anderen erreichen. Luna meinte das Funkgerät könnte defekt sein, was ich aber nicht so ganz glaube." Naru war jetzt genauso besorgt, wie ihre Freunde. "Wir wollten uns eigentlich bei Rei treffen aber es war niemand da", erklärte Chibiusa. "Wir müssen sie unbedingt suchen", sagte Mamoru. "Nicht mehr nötig, Prinzessin." Die vier Freunde wirbelten herum und blickten genau in das grinsende Gesicht Jeridans. "Ich bringe euch zu ihnen." Ein blauer Transportstrahl erfaßte sie und im nächsten Moment war weit und breit nichts mehr von ihnen zu sehen.

Sie erwachten in einem dunklen Raum. Nur ein paar einzelne Fackeln brannten in einem unheimlichen blauem Licht. "Willkommen. Tut mir leid, daß ich euch momentan nichts besseres bieten kann." Usagi und Chibiusa erhoben sich. "Wenn du glaubst uns so leicht fangen zu können, irrst du dich. Los Chibiusa."

"MOON CRSYTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Oh, ihr wollt mir also Widerstand leisten. Wenigstens zwei von euch."

"Was soll das heißen", wollte Mamoru, der sich in Tuxedo Mask verwandelt hatte, wissen. "Deine Senshi haben mir nicht so viel entgegensetzen können." An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hingen festgekettet ihre sämtlichen Freunde, inklusive Seiya, Taiki und Yaten. Den kurzen Schreckmoment nutzte Jeridan gnadenlos aus. Seine Waffe traf Sailormoon an der Schulter, die Kleine an einer Hand und ihren Freund in der Brust. Schmerzvoll schrien sie auf. "Seht ihr. Ich bin nicht so überheblich wie Boolek oder Seela. Der Ruhm wird mir gehören."

"Und das nennst du nicht überheblich? Ich nenne es gierig." Naru hatte sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten. Bilder ihres Treffens mit Pegasus waren ihr durch den Kopf gegangen.

"Pegasus? Was machst du hier?"

"Dich erwecken."

"Mich? Wieso erwecken? Ich bin doch keine Kriegerin."

"Doch, du bist. Du wurdest im Zeitalter des Silberjahrtausends geboren. Nur wurdest du nie als Kriegerin erweckt. Aber die Zeit ist gekommen. Die Prinzessin braucht dich. Finde das heilige Silberamulett und bringe es der Prinzessin um deine wahre Bestimmung freizulegen. Doch du darfst niemanden etwas von deiner Identität erzählen, bis du es für notwendig hältst." Vor ihr erschien ein kleines Zepter mit zwei ineinander verschmolzenen Planeten. "Du bist Sailortitan. Die Auserwählte des Titan. Hüte dieses Geheimnis gut und schütze die Prinzessin."

Es war Zeit, Zeit um allen zu zeigen wer sie war. Innerlich ruhig nahm sie ihr Zepter aus ihrer Jackentasche. "TITAN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" Sailormoons Augen weiteten sich. "Naru, was... Du bist Titan?"

"Ich schütze den Frieden in der Galaxie. Ich bin eine einsam Kriegerin auf der Suche nach dem Mondamulett. Ich bin Sailortitan!" Sie schwang selbstbewußt ihre Lanze und deutete auf Jeridan. "Gib sie frei oder du wirst es büßen." Er lachte schallend. "Wirklich? Dann schau genau hin. Ich habe eine Überraschung für euch." Dunkelblaue Eisstrahlen überfluteten die Körper der Senshi und holten sie unter Schreien in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "Wir nennen es schwarzes Eis. Es dringt in die Körper seiner Opfer ein und bereitet ihnen unendliche Qualen. Doch die lebenswichtigen Organe werden nur leicht geschädigt, so daß sie eine Ewigkeit leiden." Geschockt senkte Titan ihre Lanze. "Das ist grausam. Was bringt es dir?" Sailormoon hockte auf dem Boden und weinte, während Tuxedo Mask versuchte sie zu beruhigen. "Ruhm und Ehre", antwortet Jeridan. "Gebt mir die Splitter und eure Silberkristalle oder das schwarze Eis wird in zwei Minuten nicht mehr aufzuhalten sein."

"Gut wie du willst." Wie? Sie gab schon so schnell auf? Er wußte das war ihre Schwäche aber so schnell. Beide lösten ihre Silberkristalle aus ihrer Brosche und Sailormoon warf ihm die Splitter zu. Irgendetwas verwirrte ihn aber er hatte keine Ahnung was. "Nun laß sie frei", forderte Sailormoon. Jeridan grinste sie an. "Hast du wirklich geglaubt ich würde sie freilassen? Es ist bereits zu spät." Dichte Eisblöcke hatten sich um die Körper der Senshi geschlossen und in ihnen tobten Blitze aus schwarzer Energie. Doch anstatt weinend zusammenzubrechen, sagte Sailormoon voller Liebe: "Dein Zorn ist nicht echt. Du strebst nicht nach Macht oder Ruhm. Nein du willst Liebe. Und zwar weil dir diese angenehm Wärme immer versagt blieb." Sie faltete ihre Hände. "Willst du deine Freunde etwa im Stich lassen", fragte er zweifelnd. "Nein, ich lasse sie nie im Stich. Aber ich weiß, daß sie mir vertrauen." _Was ist das für ein Gefühl._ "Das Gefühl heißt Liebe und auch Vertrauen. Lerne zu vertrauen, dann wirst du richtig leben." Ein schimmernder , fast sternförmiger, Kristall erschien in ihren Händen und ihre Sailoruniform verwandelte sich in das Kleid von Prinzessin Serenity. Die Splitter und Silberkristalle flogen zu ihren Besitzern zurück und die Eisblöcke zerbrachen. _Was zum..._ "Befreie dich aus der Dunkelheit, die dich gefangenhält."

"Ich kann nicht. Ich bin ein Yeti. Das Licht würde mich zerstören", sagte Jeridan mit zittriger Stimme. "Nur Dunkelheit kann zerstören, Licht jedoch kann heilen. Komm zu mir. Komm ins Licht." Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand hin und er nahm sie fast mechanisch aber doch voller Hoffnung entgegen. Warmes helles Licht ging von Serenitys Sternenkristall aus und durchflutete ihn. Er fühlte menschliches Blut in seinen Körper steigen. Ja, jetzt verstand er ihre wahre Stärke. Die Macht, die diese Welt schützen würde...

__

Dieser Idiot, dachte Seela. Sie hatte die Nachricht von Jeridans "Auslöschung" gerade bekommen. "Das war euer letzter Sieg, Sailorkrieger", flüsterte sie leise in die Stille hinein.

__

Anmerkungen

Ich denke es war abzusehen, daß Jeridan gerettet würde. Er hatte die Sailorkrieger immer auf eine seltsame Wiese respektiert. Doch die Freude sollte nur von kurzer Dauer sein... 

__

Kapitel 12: Sterne des Todes

"Tsukino. Interessant. Eltern, Bruder... Eine homogene Erdenfamilie für unsere Prinzessin." Commander Seela spielte mit den Fingern in ihrem langem Haar. "Ich werde euch einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Aber zuerst zu meinen letzten beiden Zielen. Die Auswertung dürfte fertig sein." Die Ausgabe erschien auf ihrem Bildschirm. "Unglaublich. Das ist ja..." Ihr stockte der Atem damit hätte sie keinesfalls gerechnet. "Das könnte ein sehr erfolgreicher Tag werden." Seela verließ daraufhin schmunzelnd den Raum.

"Wir sind wieder da!" Usagi und Chibiusa kamen hungrig in die Küche gestürzt. "Schön. Das Essen ist auch gerade fertig", sagte Ikuko. "Was gibt es denn", fragte Usagi überflüssig, da sie die Pfannkuchen schon sah. "Siehst du doch, Usagi", stichelte Chibiusa. "Chibiusa... Aber warum so viele?"

"Oh, hab euch ja noch gar nicht gesagt. Opa Shinji kommt zu Besuch."

"Das ist aber eine Überraschung. Seit wann weißt du das?" Usagi war etwas verwundert, während Chibiusa gar nicht wußte worum es ging oder wer Opa Shinji war. "Seit heute morgen, aber ihr wart ja so schnell weg..." Jetzt hielt es Chibiusa nicht mehr aus. "Wer ist Opa Shinji?" Ikuko wollte ihr antworten aber Usagi kam ihr zuvor. "Opa Shinji ist der Vater meines Vaters. Er ist ein sehr wohlhabender und warmherziger Mensch. Er hat die meiste Zeit seines Lebens im Ausland verbracht, deswegen ist es auch so eine Überraschung, daß er so plötzlich kommt." Ihre Ausführungen wurden je von der Türklingel unterbrochen. "Das wird er sein." Usagis Vater eilte zur Tür, während Usagi und Ikuko kurz noch mit einem fragenden Blick auf Chibiusa hinab sahen. "Was ist denn", fragte sie verständnislos.

"Guten Tag, allerseits." Shinji Tsukino stand in der Küchentür. Er wirkte trotz seines schon beträchtlichen Alters noch gut erhalten, trug eine leichte Brille auf seinem kahlen Kopf und ein schönes blauweißes Sakko. "Opa Shinji!" Usagi flog ihrem Großvater in die Arme. "Hey. Ist das meine kleine Usagi? Das letzte Mal sah ich dich als du zehn warst. Und jetzt sehe ich ein großes schönes Mädchen." Usagi wurde rot. "Schön auch dich zu sehen, Ikuko. Aber sag' mal, wer ist sie." Er zeigte auf Chibiusa. Ikuko und Usagi antworteten gleichzeitig, wobei Ikuko sie als entfernte Cousine und Usagi sie als Schwester bezeichnete. "Ja, was denn jetzt." Verblüfft sahen sich Mutter und Tochter an. Usagi faßte sich als erste und klärte auf: "Na ja. Eigentlich ist Chibiusa meine Cousine, aber ich empfinde sie eher als Schwester." Überzeugt schien Shinji immer noch nicht zu sein, ließ die Sache aber auf sich beruhen. "Apropos Schwester. Wo ist Shingo?"

"Das ist etwas unglücklich, Shinji. Er ist gestern auf Klassenfahrt gegangen", sagte Ikuko. "Schade. Was soll's, ist das Essen fertig?"

"Immer noch so hungrig wie damals was", hätschelte Usagis Vater ihn. "Bei den Pfannkuchen deiner Frau kann man ja auch nicht widerstehen."

Zwei Stunde und etliche Pfannkuchen später, saß Familie Tsukino gemütlich beim Kaffee und plaudert über alles mögliche. Die Türklingel schellte plötzlich und Usagi fuhr erschreckt hoch. "So'n Mist. Wir hatten ja Ami und die anderen zum Kaffee eingeladen, Chibiusa."

"Oh, nein. Daran hab ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht."

"Das macht doch nichts", meinte Shinji. "Ich würde deine Freunde auch gern mal kennenlernen."

"Außerdem haben wir sowieso zu viel Kuchen", unterstützte Ikuko ihn. Erleichtert lief Usagi zur Tür und öffnete ihren Freunden.

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug. Ami plauderte mit Opa Shinji über Auslandserfahrungen, Makoto zeigte Usagis Mutter ein neues Kochrezept, Rei unterhielt sich mit Chibiusa und Usagi stritt mit Minako über ihr neustes Projekt. Naru saß etwas abseits, obwohl sie ja eigentlich der Grund des Treffens gewesen war. Nach einiger Zeit fragte Luna leise: "Wer hat dich eigentlich erweckt? Und wieso kennen wir dich nicht als Kriegerin?" Sie seufzte, denn solche Fragen hatte sie erwartet. "Na ja. Also Pegasus hat mich erweckt. Und wieso ihr mich nicht kennt... Ich weiß nur, daß ich im Silberjahrtausend gelebt haben soll und damals nicht als Kriegerin erweckt wurde."

"Interessant", meinte Artemis. "Wir sollten versuchen..." Urplötzlich erschütterte eine gewaltige Explosion das Haus. Alle Anwesenden rannten nach draußen, jedoch war aufgrund des dichten Rauchs nichts zu sehen. Als sich der Nebel lichtete, hielt Commander Seela Opa Shinji einen Blasterlauf an den Hals. "So sieht man sich wieder, Prinzessin." Höhnisch zeigte sie mit der anderen Hand auf Usagi. "Gib mir die Splitter, Sailormoon oder du kannst ihn abschreiben."

"Sailormoon...", stöhnte Shinji. Er hatte einige Geschichten aus Japan über sie gehört. Eigentlich hielt er sie für einen Mythos. Aber jetzt hatte diese Person seine Enkelin mit diesem Namen angesprochen. "Laß dich von ihr nicht erpressen, Kleines. Ich bin alt und schwach, ich habe ausgedient." Betreten sah Usagi zu Boden. "Das kann ich nicht." Sie hielt Seela die Amulettsplitter hin. "Ich kann dich nicht opfern."

"Braves Mädchen." Sie wollte nach den Splittern greifen doch Fairy kam ihr zuvor und schnappte ihr mit ihrem Ring die Splitter weg. Seela drehte sich mit selbstsicherer Miene zu ihr um. "Dich habe ich schon erwartet. Die anderen waren nur der Köder – Executioner töte sie!" Ein riesiger Yeti ganz in schwarz gekleidet erschien vor ihnen. Als Waffe trug er eine mindestens zwei Meter lange Sense. Seela lachte und machte sich dann an die flüchtende Fairy. "Naru, hilf ihr! Wir kümmern uns um den da", forderte Usagi ihre Freundin auf. "Schon unterwegs. TITAN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" Während Titan Seela und Fairy hinterherlief, stellten sich die Freundinnen eng zusammen. "Du hast es nicht anders gewollt..."

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Wir sind auserwählt! Wir stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Wir sind..."

"Sailormerkur, ..."

"Sailormars, ..."

"Sailorjupiter, ..."

"Sailorvenus, ..."

"Ich bin Sailormoon! Und ich bin Sailorchibimoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!" Der Executioner ging ohne jede Regung zum Angriff über. Merkurs Seifenblasen verschafften den Tsukinos Deckung damit sie verschwinden konnten. Jupiter und Venus kombinierten ihre Angriffe und auch Mars ließ ihre Feuerringe los. Jedoch wirkte keine einzige Attacke bei ihrem Gegner. Er schnellte vor und stürzte sich auf Sailormoon. Er hob seine Sense und wollte zuschlagen, doch da traf ihn eine Rose an seiner Hand und er ließ, mehr vor Schreck als das er ernsthaft verletzt worden wäre, die Sense fallen. Tuxedo Mask stand auf einen Laternenpfahl. "Du störst ein friedliches Familientreffen. Das lasse ich nicht zu." Der Yeti hob seine Waffe auf und sagte. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ihr könnt nichts gegen mich ausrichten." Er zielte auf Tuxedo Mask...

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Die drei Planeten schlugen mit unglaublicher Energie in die Rückenpanzerung des Executioners ein. Als er sich stöhnend wieder erhob, rief Merkur: "Jetzt! Er ist abgelenkt, macht schnell!" Sailormoon und Chibimoon ließen sich nicht zweimal bitten. "SHINING BRIGHTNESS AND LOVE SHOCK!" Lange hielt die Freude nicht an. "Los", sagte Moon. "Wir müssen Titan und Fairy helfen."

Lange würden sie sich nicht mehr halten können. Sie hatte Fairy zwar anfangs helfen können doch nach und nach gewann Seela immer mehr die Oberhand. "Titan! Fairy!" _Der Rest des Sailorteams, endlich_, dachte sie. Einen Moment lang waren beide abgelenkt und in diesem Moment traf ein Strahl dunkler Energie Fairy. Das Talent wirbelte aus ihrem Körper und ein Splitter des Amuletts erschien in ihm. "Endlich", triumphierte Seela. "Und nun, Kriegerin des Todes..." _Saturn?_ "... komm zurück zu uns!" Schwarze Energie umtanzte ihren Körper und das Zeichen des Saturns erschien auf ihrer Stirn. Der Umhang verschwand und wechselte zur Sailoruniform Saturns. Eine Vertrautheit stieg in ihr auf. _Was ist das für ein Gefühl?_ "Komm zu mir, Schwester!" Sie hielt ihr die Hand hin und Titan streckte wie in Trance die ihrige aus...

"Usagi, Chibiusa..." Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen gegen die schwarze Energie warf sie den beiden Mädchen die Amulettsplitter zu. "Hotaru!!!" Chibimoon wollte zu ihrer Freundin eilen aber Pluto hielt sie zurück. "Oh nein. Sie ist...", rief Uranus geschockt. Saturn hielt nun Titan ihre Hand hin. "Nein! Nicht, Naru!" Doch es war zu spät. Sie ergriff ihre Hand. "Komm zu mir, Schwester!" _Schwester?_ Plötzlich wurde ihr alles bewußt. Während auch Narus Talent ihren Körper verließ, konnte sie sich an die Geschichte von Sailorsaturn und Sailortitan wieder erinnern...

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ihr habt verloren die Zwillinge des Todes werden diese Welt nun vernichten!" Seela, Titan und Saturn verschwanden. "Naru", flüsterte Sailormoon und Chibimoon schrie: "Hotaru!!!!! Nein!!!!!"

__

Kapitel 13: Zwillingsstern

Commander Seela saß mit Sailorsaturn und Sailortitan den Zwillingen des Todes in ihrem Büro. Vor ihr schwebte ein Hologramm Admiral Frosts. "Seht selbst. Ich kann es selber noch nicht glauben, sie hier entdeckt zu haben." Ein dämonisches Grinsen breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus. "Sehr gut. Sie werden die nötigen Schritte veranlassen. Bereiten sie diese Welt für unsere Ankunft vor. Der Rest wird einfach."

"Jawohl, Admiral. Sie können sich ganz auf mich verlassen."

Usagi hatte kaum Schlaf finden können und Chibiusa ging es ähnlich. Sie saßen am Frühstückstisch und kauten auf ihrem Stück Brot herum. Der Fernseher lief und zeigte nun das Bild eines Hochhauses welches in violettgelbem Licht erstrahlte um das sich ein dicke Schicht aus schwarzer Energie legte. "Das Gebäude begann plötzlich zu beben. Einige wenige schafften es heraus, doch die meisten sitzen immer noch fest. Die Polizei hat das Gebäude umstellt, findet aber keinen Weg hinein. Wir..." Der Energiewall breitet sich langsam aus, Explosionen erschütterten das umliegende Gebiet und Menschen erstarrten in schwarzem Eis. "Oh mein Gott. Gibt es denn niemanden, der uns in dieser schwarzen Stunde helfen kann..." Das Bild flackerte und verschwand dann ganz in statischem Rauschen, als die Leitung in sich zusammenbrach. "Gehen wir", sagte Usagi entschlossen. Chibiusa stimmte ihr zu und beide verließen eiligst das Haus.

Eine viertel Stunde später trafen sich alle Sailorkrieger am Ort des Geschehens. Die Energie hatte sich inzwischen schon weiter ausgebreitet. "Das ist die kombinierte Energie von Saturn und Titan", erklärte Setsuna. "Das dachte ich mir auch schon", meinte Ami. "Schließlich hat Saturn damals die Dämonen auch lähmen können."

"Trotzdem wir sollten uns jetzt verwandeln", sagte Usagi. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO CRSYTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Erhobenen Hauptes schritten die Sailorkrieger und Tuxedo Mask auf den Energieschild zu. Die Polizisten machten ihnen ohne zu zögern Platz. Saori hatte ihnen bedeutet zur Seite zu treten, denn sie wußte nur die Senshi konnten ihnen noch helfen. Die Aura der Sailors flackerte im Licht ihres Schutzplaneten. "SAILORTELEPORT!" Von einem Moment zum anderen waren sie im Gebäude verschwunden.

__

Es läuft alles perfekt, dachte Seela. _Diese dummen Menschen können doch keinen Widerstand leisten. Lachhaft!_ Sie trat neben ihre beiden Sklavinnen. Es hatte lange gedauert bis sie Sailorsaturn gefunden hatte aber jetzt hatte sie ihre Schwester gleich dazu bekommen. Seela war es gewesen die Saturn damals überredet hatte sich den Royal Invaders anzuschließen. "Läuft alles nach Plan?"

"Alles wie ihr gewünscht habt, Herrin."

"Gut. Ich dulde kein Versagen mehr." Eine Kugel aus purpurnem Licht tauchte plötzlich in der Mitte des Raumes auf. Zwölf Sailorkrieger und dieser "Rosenwerfer" erschienen vor ihnen. "Ihr kommt reichlich spät", verspottete sie ihre Feinde. "Soll dir doch egal sein", entgegnete Sailormoon. "Wir werden auf jeden Fall nicht zulassen, daß ihr Leid und Schmerz über diese Welt bringt. Wir stehen für..." Weiter kam sie nicht, bis Seela sie unterbrach: "Das reicht! Ich habe eure albernen Sprüche satt. Heute werdet ihr sterben. Zwillinge des Todes", forderte sie Saturn und Titan auf, die bisher die Szene mit kaltem Blick verfolgt hatten. Jetzt erhoben sie sich und gingen mit gestreckten Waffen auf ihre ehemaligen Verbündeten zu. "Holt mir die restlichen Splitter und vernichtet sie dann!"

"Zu Befehl!" Saturn hob ihre Sense und Titan ihre Lanze. "Übergebt uns die Splitter lieber freiwillig", forderte Saturn. "Hotaru. Bitte hör auf damit. Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen", schluchzte Chibimoon. Sailormoon trat neben sie. "Wir wollen euch nicht schaden. Aber wenn ihr euch gegen uns stellt, haben wir keine andere Wahl." Titan lachte. "Ihr seid doch viel zu schwach um uns gefährden zu können. Diese Welt ist verloren."

"Das werden wir ja sehen. STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" Healers Attacke verpuffte wirkungslos. "Wie ist das möglich", fragte Sailorstarfighter fassungslos. "Die dunkle Energie beherrscht ihre Körper. Durch sie sind ihre Kräfte auf ein vielfaches angewachsen", erklärte Ami. "Oh nein. Und was jetzt? (Moon)"

"Wir müssen sie töten es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit", sagte Uranus grimmig. Gleichzeitig sprangen die äußeren Senshi auf Saturn und Titan zu. Sie ließen ihre Talismane erscheinen und richteten sie im Flug auf die beiden dunklen Senshi. "Tut uns leid", flüsterte Pluto noch. Die Energie der Talismane traf auf den Schild der beiden Zwillinge und wurde absorbiert. "Aber was...", keuchte Neptun. Schwarze Blitze trafen sie und warfen die drei Senshi zu Boden. "Schwächlinge! Dachtet ihr wirklich ihr könntet uns besiegen. Wir sind die mächtigsten Kriegerinnen dieser Galaxis." Sense und Lanze kreuzten sich. Die entstehende Welle traf die Senshi und Tuxedo Mask und lähmte sie. Nur ihre Sinne funktionierten noch, so daß sie alles sehen und auch sprechen sich aber nicht mehr bewegen konnten. "Die Zeit ist gekommen, diese Welt auf die Ankunft ihrer neuen Herrscher vorzubereiten." Gelbes und violettes Licht umgeben von einer schwarzen Hülle umgab Saturn und Titan und breitete sich jetzt langsam aus. "Was soll das? Wieso stellt ihr euch gegen uns", rief Jupiter. "Ha! Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung soll ich euch erzählen, wer ich einmal war..."

Das Bild des Mondes drängte sich in ihre Köpfe und sie sahen den Mondpalast inmitten der Stadt aufragen. Die nächste Szene zeigte die junge Königin Serenity und neben ihr Sailorsaturn. "Ich war die erste Kriegerin und für den Schutz der Königin verantwortlich. Doch anstatt Bewunderung zu empfinden, verachteten die Leute mich. Sie hatten Angst, weil sie meine Macht nicht einschätzen konnten. Viele dachten ich wäre eine Bedrohung. Auch die Wachen mißtrauten mir, sie fühlten sich in ihrer Stellung mir untergeordnet. Niemand verstand mich. Dann eines Tages..." Erneut wechselte das Bild, nun sah man Saturn mit Commander Seela reden. "Was wollen sie?"

"Ich biete dir ein neues Zuhause - ein Zuhause, wo du geachtet wirst."

"Und was soll ich dafür tun?"

"Besorg mir das Mondamulett! Nimm dazu diese Waffe." Sie hielt ihr die Sense der Stille hin. Zögernd griff Saturn nach der Waffe und als sie sie berührte wechselte das Bild wieder, zeigte wie sie einen langen Gang entlang schritt und Saturn sprach weiter: "Sie gab mir eine neue Heimat und sie versprach mir Respekt... Als der Angriff der Royal Invaders begann, schlich ich mich heimlich in die Kristallkammer. Der Silberkristall war bei Königin Serenity aber das Amulett war unbewacht. Ich nahm es an mich und verschwand. Doch deine Mutter hielt mich auf, Prinzessin. Sie hinderte mich an einem erfüllten Leben..."

"Du hast also tatsächlich deinen Eid gebrochen und die Königin verraten", fragte Tuxedo Mask. "Richtig, weil ich ihr gleichgültig war." Titan trat neben sie, ihre Waffen immer noch gekreuzt, und sprach Sailormoon an: "Und ich war doch für dich immer nur ein schwaches kleines Mädchen. Ich hatte nie irgendwelche geheimen Kräfte, obwohl ich dir meilenweit voraus bin. Du hast doch immer nur auf mich hinabgesehen aber jetzt habe ich endlich jemanden gefunden, der mich versteht." Sie deutete auf Saturn. "Das stimmt nicht!" Überrascht drehte sie sich wieder in Sailormoons Richtung. "Ihr wart uns niemals egal, erinnert euch doch", sagte jetzt Chibimoon. Die Silberkristalle glühten auf und befreiten die Senshi aus dem Griff der Zwillinge. Ihre Kleider wechselten zu denen der beiden Prinzessinnen und die zwei Splitter des Mondamuletts erschienen in ihren Händen. Auch die beiden anderen erschienen und fielen in die Hände Saturn und Titans. "Glaubt ihr wirklich, daß dieses Leben besser ist. Seht euch an, ihr seid nichts weiter als Dienerinnen. Versteht ihr das etwa unter Respekt", fragte Serenity eindringlich. "Hört auf uns Dummheiten einreden zu wollen!" Titan schleuderte einen Blitz auf sie, der aber wirkungslos blieb. "Bitte hört auf uns", bat Kleine Lady. "Ihr seid von eurem Haß schon längst befreit, euch wurden eure Fehler vergeben, ihr habt es nur vergessen. Erinnert euch wieder..." Serenity beendete den Satz, während beide ihre Splitter ihnen entgegenstreckten: "..., erinnert euch an die Wahrheit." Zweifelnd aber doch entschlossen, hoben Saturn und Titan die übrigen Splitter und führten sie an die anderen heran. "Warum...", wollte Titan fragen. Sailormoon sagte mit liebevoller, zärtlicher Stimme: "Weil wir euch vertrauen." Die Splitter vereinigten sich zu einem silbernem Halbmond. Saturn und Titan legten die beiden inneren Komponenten an die äußeren und gleichzeitig strahlte der ganze Raum in hellem Licht. Lanze und Sense verschwanden und die Erinnerungen kehrten zurück. Bilder ihres Kampfes mit den Death Busters und der letzte Kampf mit Königin Beryl, erschien vor Hotarus geistigem Auge. Naru sah all die schönen Stunden, die sie mit Usagi verbracht hatte. Schwarze Energie verließ ihren Körper und die zurückverwandelten Hotaru und Naru sanken ihren Rettern in die Arme. "Vielen Dank", flüsterte Hotaru und auch Naru sagte: "Vielen Dank, Prinzessin." Das Silberamulett fiel Serenity in die Hände und einige Freudentränen rannen ihr hinunter.

Seela tobte vor Zorn. "Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Übergebt mir das Amulett!!!!!" Ihr Gewehr spuckte Mengen von schwarzem Eis. Vollkommen ruhig drehten sich Hotaru und Naru zu ihr. Vor ihnen in der Luft entstanden zwei Zepter. "TWIN STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" Die zwei Sterne auf den Stäben begannen zu glühen. Saturn wurde in weißes und violettes Licht getaucht, während Titan von weißer und hellgelber Energie erfaßt wurde. Ringe in ihren Farben verengten sich um sie und gaben schließlich den Blick auf die verwandelten Senshi frei. Beide in ihrer gewohnten, aber doch heller leuchtenden, Uniformen. Zwei lange Stäbe erschienen vor ihnen. Auf Saturns Stab ruhte ihr Planet mit einem einzelnen Ring. Eine kleine Lücke war in diesem zu sehen. Titan hatte einen fast identischen Stab, nur ihr Ring war so geöffnet, daß er das fehlende Stück des Saturnringes bildete. Jetzt nahmen beide ihre Stäbe und vereinten die beiden Planeten. Das Licht, was eben noch von dunkler Energie umhüllt war, erstrahlte nun in weißem Glanz. Das schwarze Eis prallte wirkungslos ab und gemeinsam riefen die beiden Senshi: "Wir sind die Hüter des Friedens! Und du bedrohst diesen Frieden! Macht der Zwillingssterne hört uns an! Saturn - Planet des Lebens! Titan – Planet der Freundschaft! Schickt uns eure Kraft! TWIN STAR PEACELIGHT APPEARANCE!" Die weißgelbviolette Energie formte sich um die beiden Stäbe und schoß zielgenau auf Seela zu. Sie konnte gerade noch ihren Teleporterstrahl aktivieren, als sie die Energie traf. "Verdammte Sailorkrieger! Ich werde mich rächen!" Schreiend verschwand sie in ihrem Beamstrahl. Saturn und Titan senkten ihre Waffen.

"Geschafft", jubelte Venus. Verwirrt sah der Rest der Senshi auf die beiden neuen, alten Kriegerinnen. "Kann mir jetzt mal jemand sagen, was hier los ist?" forderte Merkur. Prinzessin Serenity trat vor die beiden Schwestern. "Aber gerne. Wißt ihr unser Sonnensystem bestand nicht immer nur aus neun Planeten – Nemesis schließe ich momentan mal aus. Der zehnte Planet unserer Galaxie war der Titan. Er stand in enger Verbindung mit dem Saturn und deswegen wurden die beiden Zwillingsstern genannt. Sie waren das Symbol des Friedens. Eines Tages jedoch brach die Verbindung der beiden Ringsysteme und der Titan destabilisierte sich und zerbrach. Aus den einzelnen Trümmerteilen wurden viele kleine Monde einer davon, der größte, wurde nach dem gefallenen Planeten benannt. All dies geschah aber vor der Erweckung der Sailorkrieger. Und so wurde nur Saturn, nicht aber Titan als Kriegerin erweckt."

"Das bedeutet ich wurde nicht im Zeitalter des Silberjahrtausends geboren", fragte Titan. "Aber Pegasus meinte ich wäre..."

"... auch eine Mondbewohnerin. Bist du auch. Du wurdest nur nicht erweckt, weil die Kraft deines Schutzplaneten verloren war. Aber nun sind wir alle wieder vereint. Die Notwendigkeit dich zu erwecken hat deine Kräfte geboren. Nun sind wir endlich vollzählig." Serenity streckte ihre Hand aus und Sailorsaturn und Sailortitan knieten sich vor ihr nieder. "Sailorkrieger des Zwillingssterns, nehmt ihr alle Pflichten auf euch? Wollt ihr den Frieden waren und mich, diese Welt und eure Freunde schützen?"

"Ja!"

"So sei es. Ab sofort seid ihr Mitglieder des Sailorteams. Eure Kraft dient nicht eurem eigenen Interesse, sondern dem Schutz der Menschheit. Erhebt euch!" Saturn und Titan standen auf. "Von heute an seid ihr vollwertige Sailorkriegerinnen." Serenity verwandelte sich wieder in Sailormoon und ihre Tochter in Chibimoon. "Für die Freiheit dieser Welt", sagte Saturn, "werden wir all unsere Kräfte einsetzen", schloß Titan. Sie legten ihre Hände aufeinander. Die übrigen Senshi traten dazu und streckten ebenfalls ihre Hände aus. Zum Schluß legten auch Sailormoon und Chibimoon die ihren dazu. "Für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit!"

__

Epilog(1)

Klares blaues Wasser in Form von gewaltigen Wellen schlugen an die Klippen. Usagi und ihre Freunde sahen auf das Meer hinaus. Der Kreis hatte sich geschlossen, Saturn war zurückgekehrt und Titan auch noch zu ihnen gestoßen. Sie betrachtete das Amulett in ihrer Hand. Die erste Schlacht hatten sie gewonnen aber das war erst der Anfang. Der Frieden würde nicht lange halten.

Niemand bemerkte die bedrohlichen Schatten der Schiffe, die sich um die Erde sammelten.

__

Erstes Schlußwort

Das war Teil 1 von "Suche nach Hoffnung". Ich hoffe die Geschichte hat euch bisher gefallen. Mir persönlich gefiel sie jedenfalls noch etwas besser als die erste Geschichte (mittlerweile umgeschrieben).

Oh, richtig. Meine ursprüngliche Idee. Eigentlich sollte Hotaru nach der Wiederherstellung auf mysteriöse Weise verschwinden (als Baby). Yuki hätte Usagi und Minako davon unterrichtet und Chibiusa sie letztlich alleine gerettet. Da Naoko Takeuchi die Idee Saturns Wiedererweckung ja aber schon hatte, mußte ich mir etwas neues einfallen lassen. Die ursprüngliche Idee sah vor, daß Fairy eine Art Geist war. Das konnte man ja nun noch gut hinkriegen. Der Charakter Titans war nur logisch, obwohl ich Naru eigentlich später noch für eine Kriegerin gebrauchen wollte. Diese Aufgabe kommt nun Yuki zu – in einer späteren Episode (es ist auch ein kleiner Hinweis versteckt, der deutlich werden sollte, wenn meine nächsten beiden Staffeln fertig sind). Mehr verrate ich aber nicht. Noch viel Spaß mit meinen Geschichten.

Die Suche nach Hoffnung(1)©1999 by Matthias Engel

__

Opening theme: Moon Revenge

__

Opening

Großansicht des Mondes. Zwei Silberkristalle schweben über der Oberfläche. Die Kristalle fliegen hinab auf Serenity II und ihre Tochter, die vor dem Mondpalast stehen. Endymion springt ins Bild und verhüllt kurz mit seinem Umhang die beiden Prinzessinnen. Danach stehen sie als Sailormoon, Sailorchibimoon und Tuxedo Mask dar und hinter ihnen aufgereiht die sieben Sailorsenshi. Einblendung des Staffeltitels über ihnen.

Nun schwenkt das Bild über die Planeten. Von Merkur, nach Mars, nach Jupiter und nach Venus. Die vier Inner Senshi halten jeweils ihren Talisman und sind von mächtigen Energien ihrer Elemente umgeben. Dann geht's nach Uranus, Neptun und Pluto. Auch sie stehen mit ihren Talismanen auf dem Hintergrund ihres Planeten. Zu guter Letzt der Saturn. Die Zwillinge sind auf seinem Hintergrund zusehen, wobei daneben noch die Silhouette eines zweiten Planeten im Raum hängt. Der Bildschirm füllt sich mit Eis, was ganz schnell schwarz wird. Nun sehen wir ein Schiff im Orbit der Erde hängen. Schnitt. Ein Blick auf die Brücke und wir sehen zwei Offiziere. Auf einem Bildschirm ist ein Amulett abgebildet. Das Bild wird vollständig. Links tauchen Serenity II und III auf, rechts nun die beiden Zwillinge. Das Bild blitzt auf. Wir sehen alle Senshi vor dem Mondpalast, Pegasus fliegt ins Bild, landet neben Chibimoon und wird zu Helios.

__

Ending theme: Ai no Senshi

__

Ending 

Ein Eismonster vor dem Hintergrund eines Parks. Es greift unschuldige Passanten an. Sailormoon und Sailorchibimoon tauchen auf und lassen ihren üblichen Spruch ab (auch wenn man nichts hört davon, sondern nur die Musik). Der Kampf beginnt und anfangs sieht es gar nicht gut aus. Gerade als das Monster droht die beiden einzufrieren, wird der Eisstrahl von einem Feuerpfeil weggeschmolzen, Mars und die restlichen Inner Senshi betreten die Szene. Venus wehrt einen Angriff ab und Merkur und Jupiter starten selbst einen. Diese können ihrem Gegner aber nichts anhaben. Drei weitere Treffer, die Outer Senshi zeigen sich. Das Monster ist immer noch sichtlich unbeeindruckt. Merkur versucht den anderen etwas zu erklären aber es bleibt ihr keine Zeit mehr. Eine rote Rose, Tuxedo Mask hat den Angriff verhindert. Zwei weitere Treffer, die Zwillinge zeigen sich. Dann fassen sich die Inner und Outer Senshi an den Händen und führen eine Planetenattacke durch, während Satuen und Titan ihre eigene Kombination auf den Yeti loslassen. Sailormoon und Sailorchibimoon kreuzen noch einmal ihre Mondstäbe... Großaufnahme des schreckerfüllten Gesichtes des Wesens. Ein regenbogenfarbener Strahl zischt durch die Luft und... Schluß.

__

Kapitel 14: Ungleiche Kräfte

Bedrohlich formierte sich die Streitmacht der Royal Invaders um die Erde. Ein Dutzend leichter Sternenkreuzer, sechs größere Zerstörer und das Kommandoschiff waren vor ungefähr einer Stunde eingetroffen.

Auf der Brücke der _World Destructor_ stand Admiral Frost neben Commander Seela und beide blickten auf die Erde hinab. "Sie haben mich enttäuscht, Commander", sprach er mit kalter Stimme. "Sie haben die Zwillinge des Todes verloren. Der Imperator ist sehr ungehalten über diesen Verlust." Seela war unbehaglich und sie versuchte sich zu verteidigen. "Woher sollte ich wissen ,daß sie schon mit ihnen zu tun hatte – als helle Kriegerin?"

"Aber Sie hatten sie doch schon."

"Ja, aber sie..."

"... haben sie verloren", beendete er. "Es tut mir leid."

"Sie sind genauso unfähig wie Boolek. Und Sie wissen, was mit Versagern geschieht." Seine kalten Augen glühten auf. "Aber ich weiß wer...", versuchte sie verzweifelt ihrem Schicksal zu entgehen, doch die dunkle Energie traf sie und ein kleiner Eissplitter fiel in Frosts Hand. "Irrelevant", sagte er verächtlich. Er öffnete einen Komkanal zum Geschützstand. "General, alle Schiffe sind in Position."

Ami saß vor ihrem Computer und checkte die Atmosphäre nach feindlichen Aktivitäten. Die Basis, die Jeridan ausgesucht hatte war verlegt worden und seit ihrem letzten Kampf gab es keine Anzeichen eines Angriffs. Sie blendete das Bild der Atmosphäre ein. Was sie sah verschlug ihr die Sprache. "Du meine Güte. Das ist ja..."

Usagi und Minako trafen Chibiusa und Hotaru auf dem Heimweg. "Ein schönes Wetter, nicht", begrüßte Usagi sie. "Auf jeden Fall", erwiderte Hotaru. "Und was habt ihr so gemacht", fragte Minako. "Ach, nichts besonderes. Wir sind nur ein wenig durch die Gegend gelaufen", antwortete Chibiusa. "Na dann..." Usagi wollte sich gerade verabschieden, da sah sie die Schatten im klaren Himmel schweben. "Schaut mal. Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Hotaru keuchte: "Oh, nein. Das ist die Streitmacht der Royal Invaders!"

"Was haben die vor?"

"Sie wollen unseren ganzen Planeten mit ihrem Eis überziehen. Schnell wir müssen alle zusammenrufen oder es wird zu spät sein."

Makoto und Naru rannten die Straße gen Tempel hinunter. "Schneller", rief Naru. "Bin ja schon so schnell ich kann." Sie trafen die anderen vor den Stufen. Noch im Hinauflaufen verwandelten sie sich.

Rei erreichte der Ruf mitten in der Konzentration. Sie hatte schon etwas sehr bedrohliches gespürt aber war sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen was. Sie zögerte nicht lange. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Sailormars stürmte aus dem Tempel und begegnete draußen den restlichen inneren Senshi, auch Saturn und Titan gehörten jetzt dazu, hatte Usagi erklärt. "Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Wir können nicht länger auf die anderen warten. Es geht um Sekunden", erklärte Saturn. "Aber was sollen wir denn tun", fragte Jupiter. "Wir müssen all unsere Kräfte zusammenlegen und ein Schild um die Erde aufbauen", sagte Sailortitan. "Aber das kostet uns doch einen Teil unsere Kraft. (Mars)"

"Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Faßt euch an den Händen!" Die sechs Kriegerinnen stellten sich in einen Kreis um Sailormoon auf. Sie erhob das Silberamulett. "Jetzt", rief sie.

"Alles bereit zum Abschuß! Feuer frei", befahl Admiral Frost. Neunzehn Energiestrahlen legten sich zusammen und schossen auf die Erde zu...

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"TWIN STAR POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Das Licht ihrer Schutzplaneten legte sich um das Silberamulett. Eine Säule aus regenbogenfarbenen Licht entstand um das Amulett. Sie suchte sich ihren Weg durch die Atmosphäre und tauchte den ganzen Himmel in violettes, gelbes, oranges, grünes, rotes, blaues und purpurnes Licht.

Der Strahl traf auf das Schild und wurde wirkungslos abgelenkt. "Was ist denn das?" Erzürnt betrachtete Frost den Schild und sprach dann in sein Kom: "Captain, Ursprung lokalisieren und beseitigen!"

Erschöpft brachen die Kriegerinnen zusammen. "Hat es geklappt", stöhnte Mars. "Ja. Ich denke wir sind sicher. Jedenfalls für den Moment", antwortete Saturn. "Moment mal. Was ist denn das?" Merkur hatte ihren Computer geöffnet und ihren Visor eingeschaltet. Jetzt zeigte sie auf die sich ständig vervielfachenden Schatten, die auf sie zukamen. "Ups. Sieht aber nicht gerade freundlich aus", stellte Sailormoon fest. Eine ganze Horde stürzte sich dem Schild entgegen. "Wir müssen den Schild schützen! Los", rief Titan. Verzweifelt versuchten die Senshi die Angreifer abzuwehren aber der Schild hatte ihnen einfach zu viel Kraft gekostet. Da durchschlug eine gewaltige Feuerwalze die Reihen der Angreifer. Uranus, Neptun und Pluto kamen die Stufen heraufgestürzt. "WORLD SHAKING!" Der Planet wischte eine ganze Reihe von Angreifern weg. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" Ein gigantischer Ball aus Wasser erledigte die nächsten Angreifer. Doch auch das schien die Yetis nicht aufhalten zu können. "Wieviel sind das denn?" Uranus wehrte mit ihrem Schwert gerade einige Angreifer ab. "Zu viele für euch!" Ein Offizier in pechschwarzer Uniform mit dunkelblauen Handschuhen erschien. "Ich bin General Stalag! Gebt euren sinnlosen Widerstand lieber gleich auf. Ihr werdet sowieso verlieren. Ha!"

"Das werden wir ja sehen", erklang eine andere Stimme. "Wer ist da?"

"In der Dunkelheit der Nacht – und im hellem Licht des Tages – wir sind jederzeit bereit!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarfighter!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarmaker!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarhealer!"

"Gemeinsam sind wir Sailorstarlights!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Stalag wurde hart getroffen: Auch Maker und Healer feuerten ihre Waffen ab. Die Yetis wurden langsam zurück gedrängt. Saturn und Titan erhoben sich. "Wir sind die Hüter des Friedens! Und ihr bedroht diesen Frieden! Macht der Zwillingssterne hört uns an! Saturn - Planet des Lebens! Titan – Planet der Freundschaft! Schickt uns eure Kraft! TWIN STAR PEACE LIGHT APPEARANCE!" Sailormoon und Chibimoon erhoben sich ebenfalls, nahmen ihre Mondzepter und riefen: "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Eine unglaublich starke Energiewelle erfüllte den Kampfplatz. Stalag mußte sich die Hand vors Gesicht halten um nicht geblendet zu werden. Die Kraft breitete sich immer weiter aus und als endlich wieder etwas zu sehen war, gab es keine Yetis mehr.

Kühler Wind wehte um den Schutzschild. Die siegreichen Sailorkriegerinnen saßen erschöpft auf dem Boden. Plötzlich kamen Yuuichirou und Reis Großvater aus dem Tempel gestürmt. "Was war denn das?" rief Yuuichirou aufgeregt. Die Senshi standen auf und Mars trat auf sie zu. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Reis Opa schien noch nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein. "Und was ist das?" Er zeigte auf den Schild. "Dies ist der Schild, der unseren Planeten schützen wird. Sie können sich glücklich schätzen", erklärte Titan. Dann waren sie auch schon aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden und hinterließen zwei vollkommen verdutzte Menschen.

__

Kapitel 15: Die letzte Hoffnung (Teil 1)

Die Truppen stürmten den großen Raum der Schildverteidigungsstation. Geduckt haschte ein Schatten um die Ecke. Es war zu spät, ihr Planet war gefallen. Jetzt mußte sie hier raus. Sie konnte keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen. Gezielt steuerte Sonja auf den kleinen versteckten Landeplatz und ihrem schnittigem Kreuzer zu. _Ich schaffe es nicht mehr meine Eltern daraus zu holen, mir bleiben nur noch wenige Sekunden_, dachte sie. Schnell öffnete sie die Eingangsschleuse, stürmte ins Cockpit und startete die Triebwerke. "Schildstatus des Planeten, Star?"

"In fünfzehn Sekunden unten. Uns bleiben noch ca. 20."

"Gut. Sollte hoffentlich reichen." Sie zog den Kreuzer vom Landefeld hoch und ließ mit aufflammenden Triebwerken die Stadt hinter sich. Wenig später hatte die _Hope_ die Atmosphäre verlassen. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn kurz darauf traf der gigantische Eisstrahl den kleinen Planeten und überzog ihn mit einer breiten Eisschicht. "Welchen Kurs, Sonja?"

"Erdkurs, Star... Warte, was ist das?" Sie zeigte auf ein kleines Schiff auf ihrem Radar. "Gefangenentransporter. Den Daten nach zu urteilen von Kinmoku."

"Kinmoku... Verdammt, die Prinzessin. Bring uns auf einen Abfangkurs."

"Aber, Sonja", protestierte Star. "Ich habe gesagt, bring uns auf einen Abfangkurs." Der Kreuzer flog direkt auf das kleine Schiff zu. "Waffensysteme."

"Bereit."

"Gut Überziehe sie mit ein paar Salven und lenke ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf unser Schiff." Sonja öffnete ihre Jackentasche und nahm ihr Zepter. "GALAXY POWER, MAKE UP und führe!"

"Wo kommt der her?"

"Vom Planeten, Sir."

"Feuer erwidern! Fordern sie Verstärkung an!"

"Zu Befehl!"

Ein Licht leuchtete an seinem Pult auf. "Ja?" Rauschen überdeckte die Antwort teilweise. "Werden angegriffen.... zu stark... Gefangene übernommen...." Dann war die Verbindung ganz weg. "Schicken sie Einheiten zur Verstärkung, Leutnant!"

"Jawohl, Sir!"

"Wenn es noch etwas zu verstärken gibt", fügte er leise hinzu.

Sailorgalaxia erschien mitten im Gefängnistrakt. Die verdutzten Wachen wollten ihre Waffen auf sie anlegen aber sie hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Sie hatte keine Zeit für Spielchen. Galaxia erblickte den Tank in dem die Prinzessin schwebte. Sie legte eine Hand auf die Oberfläche und konzentrierte sich. Die Hülle zeigte die ersten Risse und zersprang dann ganz. Überrascht öffnete Kakyuu die Augen. "Du?" hauchte sie. "Geht es? Wir müssen hier weg."

"Ja, sicher." Galaxia reichte ihr die Hand unterstützte ihre noch schwachen Kräfte ein wenig und brachte sie zurück auf ihr Schiff.

"Wendemanöver und Erdkurs, Star", rief sie direkt nach der Ankunft. "Gerade noch rechtzeitig", bemerkte der Schiffscomputer, während er die Befehle ausführte. Zwei größere Schiffe hatten sich aus der Reihe der Invasoren gelöst und waren ihnen schon bedächtig nahegekommen. "Lichtgeschwindigkeit in zehn Sekunden. Schnallen sie sich bitte an. Zehn, Neun, Acht, Sieben, Sechs, Fünf, Vier, Drei..." Die beiden Frauen hatten sich angeschnallt. "... Zwei, Eins, Lichtgeschwindigkeit."

"Also und dann waren sie einfach weg." Yuuichirou saß mit den Mädchen zusammen in einem Raum im Tempel. "Ehrlich", fragte Rei unschuldig. "Ja, ich schwöre, es war so."

"Na ja, wenn du meinst..."

"Du glaubst mir nicht, oder?"

"Doch klar. Sicher... Hey, wo willst du hin." Yuuichirou verließ mit gesenktem Kopf den Raum. "Warte ich..." Aber sie konnte ihn nicht mehr aufhalten. "Du hättest ihn nicht so verspotten sollen, Rei", schimpfte Usagi. "Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen?" Minako, die gerade an einem Milchshake sog, prustete: "Jedenfalls macht man das nicht so."

"Du solltest ihm nach", meinte Makoto. "Ach, laßt mich doch in Ruhe!" Sie rannte aus dem Zimmer. "Diese ganze verdammte Sch... zerstört mein ganzes Leben!" Entsetzt starrten ihre Freundinnen ihr nach. "Rei...", flüsterte Usagi erschrocken.

"Bericht, Commander!" Der Mann nahm Haltung vor Admiral Frost an. "Planet Kinmoku gefallen, Sir. Nur noch dieses Sonnensystem fehlt uns. Aber..."

"Aber was?"

"Na ja. Bei der Übernahme von Senta gab es ein kleines Problem."

"Was für ein Problem?" _Bitte nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten._ "Ein kleiner Kreuzer konnte fliehen und nahm bei der Flucht unseren Gefangen von Kinmoku mit."

"Die Prinzessin. Sie haben sie entwischen lassen", schrie er nun. "Es tut mir leid, Sir. Nach den Berichten des Captains war es eine Sailorkriegerin."

"Nicht noch mehr", stöhnte Frost nun. "Danke für den Bericht, Commander. Wegtreten!" Irgendwie fand Admiral Frost das alles gar nicht zum Lachen.

Sonja saß allein auf der Brücke ihres leichten Kreuzers. Die Prinzessin war erschöpft gewesen und hatte sich etwas hingelegt. Eigentlich hätte ein Schiff dieser Größe insgesamt mindestens acht bis neun Duzend Männer gebraucht aber dank ihres Schiffscomputers Star, den sie selbst entwickelt hatte, konnte die _Hope_ auch so gut funktionieren. Das Brückenschott öffnete sich und die Prinzessin trat ein. "Wie lange noch", fragte sie. "Wir kommen in fünfzehn Minuten aus dem Hyperraum. Ich will nur hoffen, daß wir nicht zu spät sind."

"Die Hoffnung ist es doch, die uns am Leben hält", erwiderte sie ruhig.

Gedankenverloren tigerte Rei durch die Stadt. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sich die ganze Welt gegen sie verschworen. Warum mußte sie auch eine Kriegerin sein. Langsam begann sie zu verstehen wie Usagi sich fühlte, den Schmerz, die Verluste. Hatte sie überhaupt ein Recht wütend zu sein, wenn ihre Prinzessin so ruhig blieb? Vielleicht machte sie auch genau diese Tatsache nervös? Rei kam nun an einer kleinen Bar vorbei. Aus dem Inneren dröhnte laute Musik und sie fühlte sich irgendwie hingezogen. Es war weit und breit kein Türsteher zu sehen also faßte sie sich und betrat die Bar. Was sie sah, ließ ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Jede Menge betrunkene Menschen lagen schlaff, und von einer dicken Eisschicht überzogen, auf dem Boden. In einer Ecke sah sie den Barkeeper von einem Yeti bedroht. Instinktiv drückte sie sich an die Wand und öffnete ihr Funkgerät. "Yetiüberfall in der dritten Straße im "Fujani". Kommt schnell!" Dann nahm sie ihr Zepter und verwandelte sich.

"Das ist dein Ende." Bedrohlich trat der Yeti auf ihn zu. Dabei wollte er mit dem Job doch nur seine Familie ernähren und jetzt... "Aufhören!" Ruckartig wirbelte sein Gegner herum. "Ich warne dich. Wage es nicht ihn anzurühren." Ein Mädchen mit schwarzem Haar und weißroter Uniform hatte die Bar betreten. Eine Sailorkriegerin! Das war heute wohl sein Glückstag. "Ich bin Teil des Sailorteams! Wir stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormars! Und im Namen des Mars werde ich dich bestrafen!" Sie stellte sich in Kampfposition. Der Yeti, ein ziemlich frostiger Anblick, stürzte sich gleich mit einigen Eisstrahlen auf die Senshi. Mars konnte nur knapp ausweichen. "MARS BURNING..." Sie stutze als ihr Feuerbogen nicht in ihrer Hand erschien. _Aber das kostet uns doch einen Teil unsere Kraft_. Das hatte sie selber bemerkt als sie den Schild errichteten. Und jetzt? "BURNING MANDALA!" Die Ringe zeigten keine Wirkung. Der Yeti feuerte zwei Fesseln auf sie ab und wandte sich wieder seinem Opfer zu. "Nun gehört dein reiner Geist mir." _Was?_ "Deine Hoffnung könnte das bergen, was ich suche." _Reiner Geist? Hoffnung? Was soll das? _Ein Strahl schwarzer Energie traf genau auf den Kopf des Mannes und ließ einen weißen Splitter erscheinen. Genau in diesem Moment traf der Rest der Sailorkrieger ein. Sailormoon und Chibimoon erkannten ihre Chance. Der Yeti war abgelenkt und hatte sie noch nicht gesehen. "SHINING BRIGHTNESS AND LOVE SHOCK!" Der Strahl traf den Rücken des Yetis und vernichtete ihn auf der Stelle. Saturn und Titan traten an den Mann heran. "Sieht nach einem Sternsplitter aus", meinte Titan. "Nicht ganz. Auf jeden Fall nicht der richtige", erwiderte Saturn und gab den Splitter zurück. Moon trat auf Mars zu und fragte: "Was machst du hier, Rei.?" Ohne ein Wort drehte sie sich um und verschwand durch dem Hinterausgang. "Was hat sie?" Minako war genauso besorgt wie der Rest.

__

Kapitel 16: Die letzte Hoffnung (Teil 2)

Rei war immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht und sowohl Usagi, ihre Freundinnen und Reis Großvater machten sich Sorgen nur Yuuichirou schien es nichts anzugehen. "Ich hab sie noch nie so gesehen", meinte Ami. "Sie scheint jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben zu haben." Artemis schüttelte den Kopf. "Gerade jetzt. Das ist überhaupt nicht gut."

"Admiral?" Sein Adjutant trat vorsichtig ein. "Was gibt es? Machen sie schnell ich habe zu tun." Der Leutnant räusperte sich. "General Stalag möchte sie sehen. Sofort." _Mist! Was will der denn jetzt schon wieder? Als ob ich nichts besseres zu tun hätte._ "Sagen sie ihm ich komme gleich."

Rei zog durch die Straßen Tokyos, ohne bestimmtes Ziel oder Vorhaben. Verloren, es war doch eh alles verloren. Jedenfalls wenn man nach der Stimmung der Bevölkerung ging, dachte sie. _Der Widerstand ist doch nur eine kleine Verzögerung für sie. Jetzt wo die Hälfte unserer Kräfte im Schild ist, können wir uns noch nicht mal auf ihr Schiff transportieren, wir sitzen hier fest._ Auch weil mindestens ein paar Krieger immer beim Schild sein mußten. _Total gebunden. Wir sind total gebunden._ Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank und versuchte abzuschalten, es gelang ihr aber gar nicht. "Warum muß ich auch eine Kriegerin sein?"

"Weil es deine Bestimmung ist." Seiya hatte sich neben sie gesetzt. "Ach, Seiya. Weißt du... irgendwann verliert man ja doch, wir können doch nicht immer gewinnen.." Er sah sie tadelnd an. "Glaubst du das wirklich?" Sie hob traurig den Kopf und deutete auf die Silhouetten der Schiffe, die durch den Schild zu sehen waren. "Schau sie dir doch an. Gegen böse Geister, Dämonen oder gar gegen verwandelte Menschen zu kämpfen, war doch gar nichts. Wie soll ein kleines Flämmchen ein Sternenschiff vernichten, kannst du mir das sagen?" Seiya schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, kann ich nicht. Aber du kannst daran glauben, daß..."

"Woran denn noch glauben? Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr für diese Welt", schrie sie, stand auf und lief weg. Traurig sah er ihr nach. "Ich hoffe du wirst deine Hoffnung bald wieder finden, Rei. Denn nur so kannst du gewinnen."

__

Pah, unterirdische Basis. Wäre Stalag nicht sein unmittelbarer Vorgesetzter gewesen, er hätte ihn zu Tode würgen können. _Ich hatte noch nie Probleme einen Planeten einzunehmen. Dafür braucht man doch keine unterirdische Basis._ Stalag hatte darauf hingewiesen, daß Terror Angst erzeugen würde und außerdem wollte der Imperator das Mondamulett haben. _Also gut. Dann wird er bekommen was er will._

Yuuichirou hockte mit Reis Großvater auf der Veranda des Tempels. "Hab ich vielleicht irgendetwas falsch gemacht, Meister?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube kaum, daß es etwas mit dir zu tun hat." Yuuichirou sah betreten zu Boden. "Trotzdem. Ich hab' immer gedacht sie würde etwas für mich empfinden und jetzt..." Eine Gestalt tauchte am Schild auf. "Meister. Schauen sie."

"Na, das ist ja wohl. Komm Yuuichirou!" Sie gingen entschlossen auf den Yeti zu. "Verschwinde. Du hast hier nichts zu suchen", rief Reis Großvater. Das Monster schaute amüsiert in ihre Richtung. "Was willst du denn da gegen machen?" Es schleuderte faustdicke Eiskristalle auf die beiden ab und verfehlte nur knapp. In diesem Moment kam Rei die Stufen hinauf. "Yuuichirou, Großvater! Nein!" Sie rannte auf den Yeti zu und feuerte einen ihrer Talismane ab. "Lachhaft. Ist das alles?" Der Yeti fegte sie von den Beinen und wendete sich wieder den anderen zu. "Warte", rief Rei. "Du suchst einen Gegner? Bitte, kannst du haben. MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Staunend betrachteten Yuuichirou und sein Meister Reis Verwandlung.

"Wir treten in zwei Minuten in die Atmosphäre ein."

"Danke, Star. Bist du sicher, daß es funktionieren wird." Sonja hatte sich Sorgen wegen dem Schild gemacht. "Ja. Er verhindert nur das jede Form negativer Energie auf den Planeten treffen kann."

"Hoffen wir's. Ich wollte nämlich eigentlich nicht gerne als Grillhähnchen enden. Eintritt in einer Minute."

__

So wird das nichts. Ich kann ihm nichts entgegensetzten. Sowohl Feuerball als auch Ringe hatten versagt. _Ich hatte doch Recht. Es ist nur eine Aufschiebung._ "Aufhören!" Die inneren Senshi standen auf einem Baum und schauten grimmig auf den Yeti hinab. "Du störst hier. Wage es nicht ihnen etwas anzutun oder du wirst es büßen", rief Sailormoon. Plötzlich wuchs der Yeti um das Doppelte seiner Größe an. "Wie ist denn das möglich", keuchte Venus. "Ist mir egal. Geben wir es ihm. SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Noch im Flug erstarrte der Blitz zu Eis und die Säule flog weiter auf die Senshi zu. Sie stoben auseinander und versuchten alles um ihn aufzuhalten, kamen aber keinen Schritt weiter. Auch die Starlights, die kurz darauf ankamen, brachten keine Wende und wenig später lagen alle Senshi erschöpft am Boden. "Jetzt gebe ich euch den Rest!" Ein starker Schneesturm entstand und kam den Sailorkriegern bedrohlich nah. Plötzlich erbebte die Erde und ein warmes, wohltuendes Licht entstand um den ganzen Tempel. Sailorgalaxia und die Prinzessin der Starlights tauchten in diesem Licht auf. "Prinzessin", rief Fighter. Der Yeti fand das gar nicht komisch und wollte die beiden angreifen. "Nur du kannst diesen Kampf gewinnen, Sailormars", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. "Aber wie?"

"Finde deine Hoffnung wieder. Sie gibt dir deine Macht." _Meine Hoffnung._ Yuuichirou war an sie heran getreten und nahm ihre Hand. "Es tut mir leid, Rei, daß ich so überreagiert habe. Das wollte ich doch gar nicht." Warmes Licht durchströmte sie, neue Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf. Ja, wie konnte sie nur zweifeln. Sie hatte die Hoffnung aufgeben, das was man nie tun durfte. Aber jetzt, hatte sie sie wieder. Schützend stellte sie sich vor die Prinzessin und sagte mit neuem Kampfgeist: "Ich bin eine auserwählte Sailorkriegerin! Ich kämpfe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormars! Und im Namen des Mars werde ich dich bestrafen! Talisman!" Ihr Bogen erschien in ihrer Hand. "MARS BURNING ARCHERY!" Der Pfeil durchbohrte den Yeti und ließ ihn schrumpfen. "Und jetzt..." Sie spreizte die Finger, stand nun vollkommen konzentriert da und rief: "Planet des Feuers! Stern des Mars! Öffne mir deinen Geist! Bring das Feuer, bring die Macht! Und erschaffe nun neue Leidenschaft!" Rubinrotes Licht umtanzte ihren Körper und erschuf eine gewaltige Feuersäule von fast epischer Größe. Das Zeichen des Mars ersetzte ihr Diadem und ihre Aura glühte förmlich. Sie wirbelte herum und mit ihr das Feuer. Dann faltete sie ihre Hände, stoppte die Drehbewegung und zeigte direkt auf den erschrockenen Yeti. "SWIRLING FIRE DANCE!" Eine riesige Feuerbrunst ging von Mars aus und traf den Yeti. Dieser schrie auf, als er schlagartig vom Feuer verschlungen wurde. Die Flammen verbrannten ihn völlig und verschwanden dann so plötzlich wie sie gekommen waren. Total entgeistert sahen alle auf Mars. "Nun kennst du die Kraft, die einem die Hoffnung verleiht", sagte die Prinzessin.

Die Sonne berührte den Horizont und erzeugte ein feuerrotes Schauspiel. "Ist doch schön, oder?" Yuuichirou hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt. "Ja, wunderschön. Und es wird so bleiben", sagte sie entschlossen. Er schaute in ihre Augen und dann beugte er sich zu ihr herunter. Ihre Lippen berührten sich zu einem leidenschaftlichem Kuß, während die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

__

Kapitel 17: Schwere Entscheidung

Ami Mizuno öffnete gespannt den Umschlag. "Geschafft. Ich bin eingeladen zum Eignungstest."

"War ja wohl klar", sagte Usagi. Sie saßen alle im Café. Naru und Hotaru kamen gerade herein und winkten den anderen freudig zu. "Wir sind auch eingeladen", rief Hotaru. "Ist ja spitze", gratulierte Minako. Rei lächelte verschmilzt. "Ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn man die Tochter des Direktors ist."

"Das hat damit gar nichts zu tun", verteidigte sich Hotaru. "Ich muß mich ebenso wie alle anderen den Tests unterziehen."

"Und außerdem...", fügte Naru hinzu. "... haben wir uns zusammen angemeldet."

"Schon gut. Streitet euch nicht", schlichtete Makoto. "Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun", gab Luna zu bedenken. "Richtig. Habt ihr euch schon was ausgedacht? (Usagi)" Artemis nickte. "Uranus, Neptun, Pluto und Galaxia wechseln sich mit den Starlights und ihrer Prinzessin ab. So bleibt die Verteidigung der Stadt an der jeweils nicht beschäftigten Gruppe und uns hängen."

"Hört sich nicht einfach an", meinte Chibiusa. "Wenn es einfach wäre hätten wir kein Problem." Ami schien ein wenig verbittert. _Komisch was hat sie denn_, dachte Usagi.

Admiral Frost betrachtete das Hologramm von den letzten Szenen des Kampfes. Diese Sailorkriegerin – Mars – hatte anscheinend eine Kraft in sich entdeckt, die sie bis dahin selber noch nicht kannte. _Ich muß aufpassen, daß die übrigen Senshi nicht auch noch anfangen mit ihren Elementen um sich zu werfen_, dachte er. Überlasten müßte er sie, ihnen zeigen wie aussichtslos ihr Widerstand war. _An den Schild komm ich momentan nicht ran aber es gibt ja auch noch andere Möglichkeiten._

"Leutnant!" Sein Adjutant trat in sein Büro und salutierte: "Sie wünschen, Sir?"

"Haben sie schon ein neues Ziel gefunden?"

"Jawohl. Das nächste Opfer steht fest."

"Gut. Bereiten sie alles vor. Wir werden ihnen solange zusetzten bis sie vor Erschöpfung umfallen."

"Es gibt verschiedene Qualifikationsstufen, die in diesem Test zu erreichen sind, je nach dem welche Note ihr erreicht, wird eure Ausbildung verschiedene Schwerpunkte erhalten. Das heißt natürlich nicht, daß euch Aufstiegschancen verwehrt sind.", erklärte die Lehrerin. "Ihr habt sechs Stunden Zeit. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück. Dreht die Zettel jetzt um." Ami sah sich die Aufgaben an. _Ziemlich schwer aber ich denke ich schaffe es_, dachte sie sich. Hotaru schien auch zurecht zukommen, nur Naru hatte anscheinend größere Probleme. _Wird nicht einfach werden._

Weiter unten, im Keller der Megauni und zwei Stunden später, schmetterte Usagi gerade einen Ball in die gegnerische Hälfte. Ihre Teamkameradinnen hatten keine Chance mehr an den Ball zu kommen. "Du machst dich, Usagi", lobte Yuki. "Wenn du so weiter machst, hast du deinen Stammplatz sicher."

"Danke, Yuki." Das Volleyballtraining tat ihr gut, da sie kaum noch Zeit zu richtigen Übungen fanden. _Unsere Übungen bestehen aus Ernstfällen._ Eine Explosion erschütterte das Gebäude. "Was war das", fragte ein Teammitglied. "Unser Zeichen. Wir müssen weg", sagte Minako. Eilig verließen sie und Usagi die Halle. "Training ist beendet", erklärte Yuki und lief den beiden hinterher. Die übrigen Teammitglieder sahen ihnen verwundert nach.

"Läuft ja phantastisch." Admiral Frost hatte beschlossen sich diesmal persönlich darum zu kümmern. Sein Opfer, eine junge Studentin., zitterte am ganzen Körper. "Ich werde es kurz und schmerzlos machen. Sei froh, so entgehst du der nahenden Zerstörung."

"Das lasse ich nicht zu!" Frost drehte sich in Richtung der Stimme und entdeckte drei Senshi im Eingang der Uni. "Wir können nicht dulden, daß du wehrlose Bürger überfällst (Moon)! Und niemals werdet ihr diese Welt zerstören (Venus)! Wir kämpfen für die Freiheit aller Menschen in der Galaxis (Chibimoon)! Wir sind das Sailorteam! Wir stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!" _Mist, gerade jetzt._ Er gab seinem Yeti ein Zeichen. "Los kümmere dich um sie!"

Grübelnd hing Ami über der letzten der drei Aufgaben, als plötzlich leise und gedämpft ihr Armband piepte gleichzeitig auch bei Naru und Hotaru. "Entschuldigen sie, Frau Lehrerin, aber ich muß unbedingt auf die Toilette." Naru und Hotaru erhoben sich ebenfalls. "Und wir auch."

"Also zusammen kann ich euch leider nicht lassen." Die beiden Zwillingsschwestern, jedenfalls als Krieger, reichten der Lehrerin ihre Blätter. "Unter diesen Umständen, bitte." Überrascht blickte die Lehrerin die beiden an. "Kommst du Ami?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Geht ruhig vor. Ich komm gleich nach."

"Aber, Ami...", setzte Naru an doch Hotaru zupfte sie am Ärmel. "Komm, wir haben keine Zeit." Sie würden es auch ohne sie schaffen. Ihre Waffen waren ja eh nicht stark genug. Saturn und Titan hatten ihre Kräfte ja zum größten Teil behalten und Ami wollte diese Chance nicht einfach gehen lassen.

Saturn und Titans Auftauchen hatte das Blatt nur kurz gewendet. Der Yeti hatte die fünf Kriegerinnen schon ziemlich zugesetzt und Frost mittlerweile den Geistessplitter entfernt. "Verdammt. Wieder nichts, hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können." Er drehte sich zu den Kämpfenden um. "Ihr habt uns lange genug gestört. Jetzt werdet ihr sterben."

Sie war fast fertig aber zum Kampf würde sie es wohl nicht mehr schaffen. Plötzlich durchzuckte sie ein Gedanke. _Sie sind in Gefahr. Sie schaffen es nicht alleine und keine andere Senshi ist näher dran als ich. Was soll ich tun?_ Eine innere Wärme erfaßte sie. _Nein ich werde meine Freunde nicht alleine lassen. Ich bin eine Sailorkriegerin. Ja!_ Sie nahm ihr Aufgabenblatt und das, was sie mittlerweile geschrieben hatte, und gab es der Lehrerin. "Zu mehr habe ich leider keine Zeit mehr", erklärte sie der verdutzten Lehrerin und lief aus dem Raum. Vor der Tür verwandelte sie sich in Sailormerkur.

"Halt!" Alle Beteiligten drehten sich zu der Kriegerin in weiß und blau um. "Merkur", rief Sailormoon. "Du hast wohl vor als erste zu sterben, was?" Der Yeti stürzte auf sie zu. Merkur beschwor ihre Harfe. "MERCURY AQUA HARP MUSIC!" Die Wasserflut traf den Yeti, zerstörte ihn aber nicht. _Die Erde ist nun die letzte Hoffnung für das Universum._ Das hatte die Prinzessin gesagt und Merkur wußte, daß es diese Hoffnung war, die ihr die Kraft gab. Total ruhig stand sie nun da, ihre Gedanken kreisten. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Innerstes. "Planet des Wassers! Stern des Merkur! Schick jetzt Ruhe, schick jetzt Kraft! Laß mich spüren des Wassers Macht!" Ihre Aura erstrahlte in blauem Licht und das Zeichen des Merkurs erschien auf ihrer Stirn. Sie hob ihre Hände, Fluten von Wasser erhoben sich aus dem Boden und wurden immer größer. "SONOROUS AQUA BALLADE!" Die Flut brach direkt über dem Yeti zusammen, Admiral Frost konnte nur knapp ausweichen und verdrückte sich schnell. Der Yeti wurde von den Wassermassen förmlich zerrissen und kurz darauf war auch alles Wasser wieder verschwunden, als hätte es nie welches gegeben. "Super, Merkur", jubelte Sailormoon. "Ich wußte du schaffst es." Merkur nickte lächelnd. "Ja, es war nicht leicht aber ich glaube jetzt weiß ich, was ich zu tun habe."

Einen Tag später kamen die Testergebnisse an. Alle versammelten sich um Ami, Hotaru und Naru. Sie öffneten ihre Umschläge gleichzeitig und jede staunte nicht schlecht als sie alle bestanden hatten.

__

Kapitel 18: Makoto und Minako sind verliebt

Makoto und Minako schlenderten lässig durch den Park. Eigentlich sollte das eine Patrouille sein aber es verhielt sich alles ruhig an diesem lauen Sonntagmorgen. Zwei junge Studenten kamen ihnen auf dem Weg entgegen. "Schau mal, Minako. Sind die nicht süß."

"Umwerfend", flötete sie. Der eine Junge war so um die neunzehn Jahre, hatte schulterlanges braunes Haar und dunkelgrüne Augen. Sein Kumpel war in etwa genau so alt, sein schwarzes Haar war aber zu einem Zopf gebunden und schaute die Mädchen mit tiefblauen Augen an. "Hallo", grüßte der Junge mit dem Zopf. "Wen haben wir denn da?" Die beiden Freundinnen brachten kein Wort heraus. "Zwei hübsche Mädchen sind schon so früh unterwegs. Was macht ihr denn hier?"

"Ähh... wir gehen nur ein bißchen spazieren", stammelte Makoto. "Ist ein schöner Tag heute", meinte Minako etwas fester. Der Junge mit den braunen Haaren hatte es ihr angetan. "Das stimmt", meinte dieser. "Aber wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Jataka und das ist mein Freund Shinta." Er schenkte ihr ein hinreißendes Lächeln. "Oh, ich bin Makoto." Sie trat neben ihre Freundin und schaute verzaubert Shinta an. "Und ich bin Minako", fügte sie hinzu. "Schön euch kennenzulernen", sagte Shinta. "Aber wir müssen jetzt leider gehen. Wir haben noch etwas wichtiges zu tun." Die Vier verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Minako und Makoto sahen ihnen traurig nach. "Warum laufen die Jungs eigentlich immer gleich wieder weg, Mako?"

"Keine Ahnung aber Shinta sieht doch einfach toll aus", schwärmte sie. "Jataka aber auch", meinte Minako. Der Rest des Morgens verging mit Schwärmen und so fiel ihnen der Mann auf der Bank, der sie beobachtet hatte gar nicht auf.

"Admiral, darf ich eintreten?"

"Sicher, Leutnant. Was gibt es denn." Der Leutnant gab ihm zwei Karten. "Ich glaube die beiden könnten sehr interessant sein. Was meinen sie?" Er sah sich die Daten. Sie zeigten ziemlich viel Energie und sie hatten sich nicht von der Situation beeindrucken lassen. "In Ordnung. Ich kümmere mich persönlich darum. Haben sie unser kleines Spielzeug fertig?"

"Es ist alles bereit, Admiral."

"Das müßte reichen", sagte er zu sich selbst. Usagi hatte ihm zum Uniball eingeladen und abschlagen konnte er ja schlecht. Nun lief er schon eine Stunde zwischen Schrank und Spiegel hin und her. _Und da sag' ich immer, Usagi würde lange brauchen. Na ja. Wahrscheinlich bräuchte sie wohl das Dreifache._ Die Türklingel schellte und Usagi rief von draußen: "Kann ich reinkommen, Mamoru?" Sie hatte ja eigentlich einen Schlüssel aber wollte wohl nur nicht unhöflich sein. Er rückte seinen weißen Anzug noch einmal zurecht. "Sicher, komm rein." Es klackte einmal als der Schlüssel im Schloß herumgedreht wurde und vorsichtig öffnete Usagi die Tür. Sie trug ein schneeweißes Kleid, was perfekt zu Mamorus Anzug paßte. "Du siehst hinreißend aus", lobte er. "Du aber auch", entgegnete sie. "Komm laß uns gehen, wir sind schon spät dran." Sie zog ihn hinter sich her aus der Wohnung.

Langsam fanden sich die meisten Gäste ein. Auch Minako und Makoto betraten den großen Saal. Minako hatte ihre Freundin eingeladen, da beide ja keinen Partner hatten. Usagi und Mamoru wollten auch noch kommen, Rei und Yuuichirou waren ja leider nicht an der Uni, Ami, Hotaru und Ryo hatten keine große Lust gehabt und Naru war mit Umino woanders hingegangen. "Irgendwie langweilig, oder?" Makoto schaute in die Runde. "Scheinen wirklich nur Pärchen hier zu sein." Ihre Freundin seufzte. "Scheint ganz so." Zwei Schatten lösten sich aus dem Pulk der Paare. "Na, wen haben wir denn da?"

"Jataka", rief Minako entzückt. "Shinta", freute sich Makoto. "Das ist aber eine Überraschung", meinte Shinta. "Seid ihr alleine hergekommen."

"Ja, sind wir", bestätigte Minako. "Darf ich dich dann zum Tanz auffordern, Minako", fragte Jataka. "Mi... Mich...", stotterte sie, während er ihre Hand nahm. "Natürlich, Mina-Schatz. Also möchtest du."

"Liebend gern", säuselte sie und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. Verstohlen sah Makoto den beiden nach. "Jetzt läßt sie mich hier stehen."

"Darf ich dich dann entführen", sagte Shinta ruhig. "Was... Natürlich", rief sie freudig. Die Eifersucht war verschwunden und sie folgte ihm auf die Tanzfläche.

"Studierst du hier", fragte Jataka. "Ja, seit kurzem im Designerzweig. Meine Freundin und ich haben einen Wettbewerb gewonnen."

"Makoto? Sie kommt mir nicht wie eine Designerin vor."

"Nein, Makoto doch nicht. Ich meine Usagi, vielleicht sehen wir sie heute abend auch noch."

"Würde mich freuen, Mina."

"Ach, Jataka", seufzte sie. "Meine Freunde nennen mich, Jata."

"Jata..." Endlich hatte sie jemanden gefunden, der sie so nahm wie sie war. "Ich hoffe das dieser Abend nie zu Ende geht", flüsterte er.

"Du darfst mich ruhig Mako nennen."

"Ehrlich? Klasse! Ach Mako, was ich dich fragen wollte... Mir kam es etwas komisch vor, daß ihr heute Morgen alleine unterwegs wart. Ich meine es ist gefährlich bei den ganzen Schiffen da oben."

"Dich scheint es ja nicht sehr zu kratzen", entgegnete sie. Komisch, normalerweise erinnerten sie die Jungs, die sie nett fand, immer an ihren Ex. Aber bei Shinta war es vollkommen anders. Es fühlte sich so geborgen an, er schien sie auf Anhieb zu verstehen. Sie fühlte seine Ehrlichkeit. "Ich habe auch keine Angst vor denen. Ich vertraue darauf, daß die Sailorkrieger uns beschützen."

"Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

"Ich habe vor kurzen von einem Tokyo geträumt, das glücklich und friedlich war. Ich hoffe einfach auf eine schöne Zukunft."

Über Mamorus Schulter entdeckte sie Minako und Makoto mit zwei gutaussehenden Jungen. "Schau mal, Mamoru." Sie deutete in die Richtung ihrer Freundinnen. "Komm laß uns zu ihnen gehen." Der Tanz war gerade beendet und die Tanzpaare zerstreuten sich ein wenig. "Mako, Mina! Hallo!" Die Mädchen und ihre Partner sahen erstaunt in ihre Richtung. "Usagi, ich hatte dich noch gar nicht gesehen", sagte Minako verträumt. Mamoru kam nun ins Blickfeld. "Shinta?" Der Angesprochene zuckte kurz zusammen. "Mamoru, du?"

"Ich hatte gedacht ihr würdet nicht kommen, Jata." Jataka schmunzelte. "Wir hatten nichts besseres zu tun." Dann wandte er sich an Usagi. "Sie müssen Minas Freundin sein." Minako bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick. "Aber das sie auch noch mit Mamoru hier aufkreuzen. Sie müssen wissen Shinta und er studieren an derselben Universität und er hat mir schon oft erzählt, wie schwärmerisch Mamoru immer von ihnen redet." Usagi wurde rot. "Hör auf, Jata. Du übertreibst."

"Nein das stimmt wirklich." Urplötzlich verstummte die Musik und ein eisiger Hauch fegte durch den Saal. Zwar nur betäubt aber dennoch außer Gefecht lagen alle Gäste auf dem Boden. Nur Usagi, Minako, Makoto Mamoru, Shinta und Jataka standen noch. "So langsam wird das lästig", flüsterte Makoto ihrer Freundin zu. "Das ist nur die Ankündigung", raunte Mamoru. "Noch können wir uns verwandeln."

"Direkt vor ihnen", protestierte Minako. "Wir haben keine andere Wahl", unterstützte Usagi den Vorschlag.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Aber Mina..." Der Sturm lichtete sich und Admiral Frost schwebte zu Boden. "Oh, gleich ein Empfangskomitee ihr seid aber schnell."

"Du hast einen romantischen Abend brutal zerstört (Moon), du verletzt die Gefühle verliebter Menschen (Venus) und diese schändliche Tat wird dir nicht vergeben (Jupiter)! Wir sind das Sailorteam und stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit (abwechselnd)! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!"

"Seid ihr jetzt fertig? Producer!" Ein kräftig gebauter Yeti erschien. Aber anstatt anzugreifen, erschuf er viele kleinere Ausgaben seiner selbst und hetzte sie auf die Senshi und Tuxedo Mask. Während die Yetis die Sailorkrieger beschäftigten, feuerte Frost einen Blitz auf seine Opfer ab. Er betrachtete sich kurz die Splitter. "Mist. Schon wieder nichts. Producer beseitige sie und diese Senshi, klar?"

"Zu Befehl." Frost verschwand und der Yeti trat auf die beiden Jungen zu. "Nein, nicht", schrien Jupiter und Venus. Moon nahm ihr Mondzepter samt Silberkristall. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" Das Licht flog auf den Yeti zu, doch bevor es ihn erreichte warfen sich seine Kleinausgaben in die Schußlinie. Er drehte sich um, nahm die beiden Splitter und zerquetschte sie. "Jata!" Minako weinte und auch Makoto schluchzte: "Shinta, nein."

__

Ich hoffe einfach auf eine schöne Zukunft.

Ich hoffe das dieser Abend nie zu Ende geht.

Hoffnung! Das war es! Die Hoffnung hatte auch Mars und Merkur geholfen.

Minako griff nach der Hand ihrer Freundin. Gemeinsam richteten sie sich auf. "Das wirst du bereuen", rief Jupiter. "Ach, wirklich?"

"Wir sind auserwählte Sailorkriegerinnen! Sailorjupiter und Sailorvenus! Wir werden dich jetzt bestrafen! Talismane!" Hammer und Schild erschienen in ihrer Hand. Kraft durchflutete sie, während Jupiter einen Schritt vortrat. "Planet des Donners! Stern des Jupiter! Schicke, Wolken, Sturm und deinen Blitz! Alles soll erstrahlen in seinem Licht, das jetzt tiefe Dunkelheit durchbricht!" Grünes Licht strahlte um ihren Körper. Das Jupiterzeichen erschien, während seine Senshi ihren Hammer hob. Gewitterwolken legten sich über den ganzen Raum, ein starker Sturm tobte, doch sie blieb vollkommen ruhig stehen. Ein mächtiger Blitz traf auf ihren Hammer. "THUNDERSTORM DESTRUCTION!" Aus allen Wolken stachen Blitze, zerstörten die meisten kleinen Yetis und dann richtete Jupiter ihren Hammer auf den Producer. Der Blitz, der sich um den Hammer gelegt hatte, entlud sich und zerfetzte den Yeti.

Nun war Venus an der Reihe. "Planet der Liebe! Stern der Venus! Erzeug' die Wärme und das Glück! Ich bin von deiner Schönheit ganz entzückt! Schenke deine Liebe mir, die besiegt jetzt alle Gier!" Auch ihre Aura leuchtete jetzt in orangem Licht, das Symbol der Venus erschien auf ihrer Stirn. Venus hatte ihre Hände vor der Brust gekreuzt, jetzt streckte sie beide nach vorne aus und rief: "VENUS EMBRACE LOVE SHOWER!" Die restlichen Yetis wurden von gelblichen Staub getroffen, sie erstarrten und schmolzen in sich zusammen. Dann überflutete der Liebesstaub Shinta und Jataka, die Splitter ihres Geistes erschien und verschmolzen wieder mit ihren Trägern. Venus sah Jupiter lächelnd an. "Liebe und Kraft, zusammen alles schafft", sagte sie poetisch.

Fröhlich verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Alle hatten sich noch gut amüsiert, doch jetzt war jeder von ihnen todmüde. "Sie sind so lieb", meinte Minako. "Und so voller Hoffnung", ergänzte Makoto. Usagi trat neben die beiden und sagte entschlossen: "Auch in ihrem Namen müssen wir diese Welt retten."

__

Kapitel 19: Die Macht des Messias

Admiral Frost kniete vor General Stalag nieder. "Zu Diensten, General."

"Admiral Frost." Seine Stimme klang scharf und kühl. "Der Imperator ist sehr unzufrieden mit ihren Fortschritten." _Als ob er sich besser angestellt hätte._ "Ich denke sie sollten die Sache endlich erledigen. Oder werden sie etwa alt, mein Freund?" Am liebsten wäre er ihm an die Kehle gesprungen aber stattdessen antwortete er ruhig. "Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern. Sie können mir vertrauen, General."

"Das hoffe ich doch." Stalag schmunzelte böse.

"Wow!" Usagi stockte erstmal der Atem. Sie standen alle in einem leerstehenden - jedenfalls bis heute - Kellerbereich der Tokyoer Megauni. "Umwerfend", gab Minako ihren Kommentar ab. Ihre Blicke schweiften über den hochmodern ausgestatteten Raum. Ein großer Zentralcomputer und mehrere kleine Rechner um ihn herum standen in der Mitte des Raumes. Eine digitale Stadtkarte hing an der Wand neben der Tür. Auf der anderen Seite gab es eine Treppe, die nach oben führte, und daneben sogar eine kleine Garage. Links von ihnen sah man einen kleinen Tisch, mehrere Stühle und zwei Sofas, eine kleine Bar und Küche daneben. Rechts von ihnen waren Schlafkojen aufgebaut und dazu ein kleines Waschbecken mit Handtüchern. Ami, Mamoru und Makoto hatten zusammen mit Dr. Tomoes Unterstützung diese "kleine" Basis hier aufgebaut. Er hatte es als Projekt abgetan und größtenteils war es eh aus den zusammengelegten Geldern aller Senshi entstanden. "Ich hoffe es gefällte euch", erkundigte sich Ami verlegen. "Es ist umwerfend!" Naru sah sich überwältigt um. "Wo habt ihr all das Zeug her", fragte sie Ami. "Die Computer sind nach meinem Vorbild konstruiert worden."

"Konstruiert", kam es von allen zugleich. "Na ja. Das war das was Dr. Tomoe über das Geheimprojekt laufen ließ. Mehr konnten wir leider nicht herauskriegen." Usagi schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist gut. Das muß doch ein Vermögen gekostet haben." Ami lächelte und antwortete: "Nicht ganz so viel. Wir haben den Chip aus meinem Minicomputer verwendet, so mußten nur Gehäuse und Software hinzugefügt werden. Der Zentralrechner läuft mit einem Duplikat meines Chips und ist mit den anderen Rechnern verbunden. Alles läuft über ihn, was das Netz zwar etwas langsamer werden läßt aber es ist trotzdem noch schnell genug."

Während Ami ihre Erklärungen abgab, liefen die anderen, außer Makoto und Mamoru, staunend herum. "Das ist ja fast schon ein kleines Wohnheim", sagte Minako. "Nicht nur klein", ergänzte Rei. Ami deutete auf die Computertische. "Setzt euch bitte alle einmal an euren Platz. Die inneren und äußeren Senshi kamen der Aufforderung nach und Ami wies sie ein, was bei Usagi wie erwartet etwas komplizierter war.

Später waren Haruka und Michiru mit Harukas Motorrad unterwegs. "Und, was hältst du davon", fragte Michiru. "Eins ist klar. Feindliche Aktivitäten dürften schneller zu erkennen sein."

"Und das kann uns gerade jetzt sehr helfen", fügt Michiru hinzu. Sie fuhren die Straße am Strand hinunter, der Stadt entgegen.

"Du bist so nachdenklich", bemerkte Mamoru über die Schulter seines Motorradanzugs. Der Wind fegte durch ihr Haar und ihre Zöpfe flatterten in der Luft. "Ach, es ist nichts besonderes. Wirklich, Mamoru." So richtig wollte sie es selber nicht glauben. Nach Amis langatmiger Erklärung, hatte Usagi zufällig ein Archiv über den Gral entdeckt. _Wenn ich seine Macht noch nutzen könnte..._ Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Ihre Kraft war stark genug und sie würden es auch ohne den Gral schaffen.

Ami wollte gerade das System abschalten und nach Hause gehen, da warf sie noch einen Blick auf Usagis Bildschirm. _Ach, Usagi._ Sie hatte ihr System offengelassen. Gerade wollte sie es herunterfahren, da fiel ihr die Datei ins Auge. "Seltsam", murmelte sie. Setsuna trat zu ihr. "Was ist denn, Ami?"

"Usagi. Sie hat die Daten über den Heiligen Gral geladen. Ich frag mich nur warum?"

"Sie wird schon ihre Gründe haben", beruhigte Setsuna sie. "Ich glaube nicht, daß wir uns Sorgen machen müssen."

"Ich hoffe."

Dt. Tomoe trat vor die Uni und blickte in die verschleierte Mittagssonne. Der Schild dämpfte die Sonneneinstrahlung etwas. Das war aber nicht besorgniserregend. Plötzlich kam ein Motorrad um die Ecke gerast und ein Strahl negativer Energie traf seine Stirn. Er sackte in sich zusammen und der Fahrer schnappte sich den Geistessplitter und verschwand dem Strand entgegen. Kurz darauf trat Hotaru aus der Uni. "Papa", schrie sie. Sie hatte gleich bemerkt, daß er angegriffen wurde.

Mamoru entdeckte das andere Motorrad zuerst. "Schau mal." Er deutete mit einer Hand auf Haruka und Michiru. "Was ist, Mamoru? Möchtest du ihnen nicht mal zeigen wie schnell du bist?"

"Halt dich aber gut fest", warnte Mamoru bevor er das Gaspedal durchtrat und zu den beiden aufschloß. Als Haruka sie entdeckte, beschleunigte auch sie, während Michiru amüsiert lächelte.

Lange Zeit waren beide gleich auf, doch dann zog Haruka etwas davon. "Das ist unfair", meinte Mamoru. "Sie ist ja schließlich auch im Training."

"Na und", fragte Usagi unschuldig. "Das hast du extra gemacht, oder?"

"Ich? Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Ihr Lachen wurde vom Wind davon getragen und heiter wie sie waren, bemerkten sie nicht das andere Motorrad, das ihnen entgegen kam. Haruka bremste instinktiv ab, so daß sie neben Usagi und Mamoru kamen. Michiru sprang ab und riß Usagi mit sich und Haruka stieß kurz darauf auch Mamoru aus der Fahrbahn des Unbekannten. Dieser fegte rücksichtslos durch die entstandene Lücke. Ein kurzer Blick im Fallen genügte Haruka wer der unbekannte Rowdy war – ein Yeti.

"Verdammt, was sollte denn das?" erregte sich Usagi. "Ein Yeti." Haruka deutete auf den flüchtenden Fahrer. Usagis Funkgerät blinkte. "Ja?"

"Usagi? Ich denke ihr wißt, was ich meine", meldete sich Ami. "Das schon. Aber das nächste Mal sagst du bitte früher was."

"In Ordnung... Ihr müßt dem Yeti folgen. Er hat Hotarus Vater angegriffen."

"Wir kümmern uns drum." Grimmig erhoben sich alle Anwesenden und richteten ihre Räder wieder auf. Haruka warf Mamoru einen entschlossenen Blick zu. "Der glaubt wohl, er wäre schnell", meinte sie. "Da wird er sich wundern. Also los." Er zog die magische Rose unter seiner Jacke hervor und verwandelte sich in Tuxedo Mask. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL, MAKE UP!"

Adrenalin schoß durch Uranus' Adern. Sie beschleunigte voll auf der geraden Straße und schloß schnell zu dem Yeti auf. _Du glaubst doch nicht, daß du mir entkommen kannst._ Tuxedo Mask zog neben ihr gleich. Kurz darauf setzte sich Uranus neben den verzweifelt ausweichenden Yeti. Neptun nahm ihren Spiegel und blendete mit einen Lichtkegel den Yeti. Brüllend bremste er ab und auch Uranus und Tuxedo Mask hielten mit quietschenden Reifen an. Das Motorrad bäumte sich plötzlich auf und verschmolz mit dem Yeti zu einem mechanisch wirkenden Ungeheuer. Sailormoon sprang ab. "Du hast einen friedlichen Tag zerstört! Das du die Hoffnung kluger Menschen stiehlst und dann auch noch die Straßen unsicher machst, kann ich nicht dulden! Wir sind das Sailorteam! Wir stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!"

Der Yeti sprang in die Luft und warf einen Satz Reifen auf sie. "WORLD SHAKING!" Der Energieball zerschlug die Reifen, prallte aber am Schutzpanzer des Yetis ab. "Glaubt ihr wirklich ihr könnt mich aufhalten!" Er raste auf die Senshi zu, die gerade noch zur Seite springen konnten. Tuxedo Mask entdeckte eine kleine offene Stelle zwischen Helm und Anzug. Er zog eine Rose und zielte auf das Loch. Schreiend hielt sich der Yeti seinen Rücken. "Sailormoon!"

"OK – MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" Der Lichtstrahl traf den Yeti, ließ seinen Anzug kurz aufglühen, wurde aber dann zurückgeworfen. "Was ist, Sailormoon?" rief Neptun geschockt. "Es geht nicht. Er ist stärker als die anderen und ohne Chibimoon schaffe ich ihn nicht." Der Yeti erhob sich lachend. Ein Dutzend Reifen flogen auf die Senshi zu. Sie legten einen Ring aus schwarzer Energie um sie. "Oh nein. Wenn wir hier nicht bald rauskommen, sind wir erledigt", sagte Neptun. Moons Blick wurde leer, Erinnerungen kamen in ihr auf.

__

Saturn war in den Pharao gesprungen. Sailormoon hatte wieder und wieder versucht den Gral zu rufen. Dann bemerkte sie die Kraft ihrer Senshi und auch die von Uranus und Neptun. Sie schrie noch einmal nach dem Gral, dann erschien der Kristall ihres Herzen und sie verwandelte sich in Supersailormoon. Sie flog auf den Pharao zu und ihr Herz berührte das Energiefeld. Es gab nach und sie betrat das Innere. Dort hob Saturn gerade ihre Sense und traf den Kern. Sailormoon streckte die Hand nach der erstaunten Hotaru aus, sie nahm sie und Sailormoon flüsterte: "Alles was ich für dich tun kann, ist dir ein neues Leben zu geben." Helles Licht umflutete sie, dann verschwamm alles und sie stand mit einem Baby in den Händen vor den überraschten Uranus und Neptun...

Helft mir, Krieger! Bitte! Uranus und Neptun schlossen ihre Augen. Die Diademe begannen zu leuchten und auch die übrigen Senshi schienen ihren Ruf gehört zu haben. Sie konzentrierte die Energie in ihrem Herzen. _Hörst du mich Heiliger Gral? Ich brauche deine Macht._ Die Barriere aus schwarzer Energie zerbrach. Sailormoon streckte die Hände aus und zwischen ihnen formte sich ein goldener Lichtkegel. Seine Konturen wurden zu einer Vase. "Aber", flüsterte Uranus erstaunt. "Das ist doch..." Der goldene Halbmond erschien auf dem Gral und strahlte helles Licht aus. "... der Heilige Gral", beendete Neptun. Sailormoon hob den Gral empor. "HOLY GRAIL AWAKENING!" Der Gral öffnete sich und sein Licht legte sich um Sailormoon. Ihre Sailoruniform verlängerte sich in ein langes Kleid, ihre Zöpfe lösten sich und ließen ihr langes Haar im Wind flatterten. Fast durchsichtige hellblaue Flügel bildeten sich an ihrem regenbogenfarbenen Kleid, umspielt von vielen kleinen Schmetterlingen. "Der Messias", sagte Uranus ehrfurchtsvoll. "Endlich", fügte Neptun erleichtert hinzu. Der Gral verwandelte sich in einen Stab und dann rief Sailormoon: "RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" Ihre Attacke traf den Yeti mit unglaublicher Wucht, zerriß seinen Schutzanzug, sprengte seinen Helm und vernichtete ihn.

Das Leuchten hörte auf und der Messias verwandelte sich zurück in Sailormoon. Erschöpft sank sie zu Boden. _Nein, der Gral ist nicht verloren. Seine Kraft ruht in meinem Herzen._

Kapitel 20: Die Schlacht beginnt

Schreiend löste sich der Yeti unter dem Energieausbruch auf. "Pu, wieder einer weniger", stöhnte Sailormoon. "Ich frage mich wieviel die davon haben", sagte Chibimoon erschöpft. "Weiß nicht..." Usagi verwandelte sich zurück und sah auf die Uhr. "... Mist, schon so spät. Du mußt alleine nach Hause gehen, Chibiusa"

"Ja, ja. Ist schon gut."

Er betrachtete die Stadt auf seiner holographischen Karte. "Gut. Ihr wolltet es ja so. Jetzt sollt ihr unseren ganzen Zorn spüren. Meine Truppen werden Angst und Schrecken in euren Straßen verbreiten, während ich und ein paar speziell Ausgewählte diesen Stern suchen. Ihr werdet schon noch merken, auf was ihr euch da eingelassen habt." Frost betätigte sein Komm. "Leutnant?"

"Wir sind soweit, Admiral."

"Gut. Operation "Terror" kann beginnen."

"Zu Befehl." _Das ist der Anfang vom Ende_.

Im östlichen Teil Tokyos patrouillierte Saori mit ihrer Einheit durch die Straße. "Scheint nichts los zu sein heute, oder Kotshiro?" Ihr Stellvertreter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht nehmen sie sich ja gerade ihren freien Tag."

"Glaub ich eigentlich eher weniger." Ihr Funkgerät begann zu rauschen. "Überfall... sechste Straße... Zivilisten in Gefahr..." Saori schüttelte den Kopf. "Soviel zu ihrer Theorie, Hanto. Kommen sie." Saori bedeutete dem Rest ihr zu folgen.

Als sie in die Straße einbogen bot sich ihnen ein Horrorszenario. Ein Dutzend Yetis bedrohten eine Handvoll Menschen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, daß sie irgendetwas von ihnen wollten. Es war der pure Terror. Sie öffnete ihr kleines Funkgerät am Handgelenk. "Ami, wir haben hier ein Problem..."

Glas splitterte als im Erdgeschoß der Uni ein Fenster zu Bruch ging. Usagi und Minako konnten sich gerade noch hinter einen umgekippten Tisch werfen, bevor der eisige Sturm über ihre Köpfe flog. "Bereit, Usagi?"

"Muß ich ja wohl oder übel. MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Ihr stört unseren Unterricht und versetzt unschuldige Schüler in Angst und Schrecken! Unser Sailorteam steht für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir euch bestrafen!" Ein ganzes Heer von Yetis stürmte den Kursraum. "UPS... wieviele sind das denn", fragte Moon geschockt.

Ein Stockwerk höher drängten sich Sailormerkur, Saturn und Titan aneinander. "Lenkt ihr sie ab", wies Merkur sie an. "Ich kümmere mich um den Rest."

"Gut... CAPITAL PANISHMENT!"

"DEADLY EXTERMINATION!" Die beiden Energiebälle zerfetzten fünf der gut fünfzehn Angreifer. Merkur reichte das aber für ihren Angriff. "Planet des Wassers! Stern des Merkur! Schick jetzt Ruhe, schick jetzt Kraft! Laß mich spüren des Wassers Macht! SONOROUS AQUA BALLADE!" Die restlichen Yetis wurden weggespült. "Gute Arbeit, Merkur", lobte Titan. Merkurs Armband blinkte. "Ja?"

"Ami, wir haben hier ein Problem."

"Wo seid ihr gerade, Saori?"

"Sechste Straße", kam die Antwort knapp, dann wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen. "Beeilen wir uns." Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Eigentlich wollten Rei und Makoto sich einen schönen Tag machen, doch leider hockten sie jetzt hinter einer Reihe Sitze im Kino. "Irgendwie beengend", bemerkte Mars. "Ich schlage vor wir tun etwas", meinte Jupiter. Mars nickte zustimmend. "Willst du?"

"Von mir aus. Gib mir ein wenig Zeit." Mars sprang aus ihrer Deckung. "BURNING MANDALA!" Jupiter stand nun auch und rief ihre Kraft herbei. "Planet des Donners! Stern des Jupiter! Schicke, Wolken, Sturm und deinen Blitz! Alles soll erstrahlen in seinem Licht, das jetzt tiefe Dunkelheit durchbricht! THUNDERSTORM DESTRUCTION!" Eine wahre Flut von Blitzen überzog die Yetis. Zur Freude war aber keine Zeit, denn auch sie hatten kurz vorher Saoris Hilferuf gehört. "Gehen wir", sagte Mars entschlossen.

Dunkle Wolken zogen am Himmel auf. Chibiusa wollte gerade in ihre Straße einbiegen, da sah sie, wie ein jungen Doktor von einem ihrer Feinde bedroht wurde. Der Splitter seines Geistes glitt aus seinem Kopf. Chibimoon griff nach ihrer Brosche.

"Hab ich dich." Lächeln betrachtete der Captain den Splitter. "Ist er ja gar nicht." Wütend warf er ihn zu Boden. Ein leuchtender Stein traf den Splitter und ließ ihn wieder in den Mann sinken.. "Wer ist da?" Eine junge Sailorkriegerin schaute ihm grimmig entgegen. Doch anstatt sich vorzustellen, erschien eine Glocke in ihrer Hand. "TWINKLE YELL!!" Die Glocke erweiterte sich zu einem Zepter, als ein weißes Pferd mit Flügeln in der Luft erschien. "Was zum Henker soll das?"

Chibimoon hatte keine Lust auf große Reden. Sie rief Pegasus, nahm dann ihren Stab legte ein bißchen Kraft ihres Silberkristalls hinzu und rief: "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" Pegasus' Energie, umgeben vom Licht des Kristalls, traf den Offizier unvorbereitet. Es gab kaum Gegenwehr und schon nach wenigen Sekunden gab seine Deckung nach. Brüllend löste er sich auf und ein kleiner Kristallsplitter fiel klirrend zu Boden. Pegasus landete neben ihr. "Sind das eigentlich alles Yetis?"

"Scheint so... Ich glaube wir werden wo anders gebraucht. Steig auf." Da Pegasus nun nicht nur als Traumfigur existierte, konnte er sich auch in unbegrenzter Weise bewegen. Chibimoon schwang sich auf seinen Rücken und er hob vom Boden ab.

"...VENUS EMBRACE LOVE SHOWER!" Einige Yetis erstarrten, dann bogen Merkur, Saturn und Titan um die Ecke. Saturn und Titan hielten ihre Stäbe aneinander. "Macht der Zwillingssterne hört uns an! Saturn - Planet des Lebens! Titan – Planet der Freundschaft! Schickt uns eure Kraft! TWIN STAR PEACELIGHT APPEARANCE!" Die Angreifer wurden vom violettgelbem Licht zerfetzt. "Vielen Dank."

"Keine Zeit zur Freude", sagte Merkur. "Wir müssen Saori helfen."

Sich gegenseitig Deckung geben wurden die Polizisten immer weiter zurück gedrängt. "Was jetzt, Captain", fragte Kotshiro. "Keine Ahnung. Wir müssen sie noch etwas hinhalten."

"SWIRLING FIRE DANCE!" Die Feuerbrunst erfaßte die Yetis blitzschnell. Mars und Jupiter kamen herbeigestürzt. Auch Sailormoon, Merkur, Venus, Saturn und Titan bogen um die Ecke. Gemeinsam wurde die Übermacht schnell zurückgedrängt. Ein Wiehern ließ Sailormoon nach oben schauen. "Chibimoon", rief sie. Pegasus setzte sie neben ihr ab. "Wo warst du?"

"Ich hab die Royal Invaders nur um einen Offizier erleichtert."

"Glaubst du das deine Energie noch reicht."

"Denke schon."

"Trotzdem. Gehen wir auf Nummer sicher. Ich hab das Gefühl, wir brauchen unsere Kristalle noch oft genug." Sailormoon rief den Gral herbei. Beide legten eine Hand auf den Gral. "HOLY GRAIL LIGHT SPREADING!" Die übrigen Yetis wurden von der Macht des Grals erfaßt und zerstört.

Lächelnd sah Admiral Frost auf den Schauplatz herunter. _Beeindruckend, Prinzessin. Aber das war nur ein kleiner Sieg. Ich werde euch so unter Druck setzen, daß ihr überhaupt nicht merkt, wenn der entscheidende Schlag kommt._

Kapitel 21: Geburtstagsqual

Usagi wachte ganz früh morgens auf. Sie wollte keinen extra aufwecken, schließlich sollten alle an ihrem großem Tag ausgeschlafen sein. Ihr Blick fiel auf Chibiusas Bett. Es war leer! Seit Sonja wieder bei ihnen wohnte, hatten sie ein kleines Klappbett in Usagis Zimmer aufgestellt. Das war wohl das Beste gewesen. "Wo ist sie denn hin", fragte sich Usagi. Sie beschloß leise nach unten zu gehen, vielleicht war sie ja auch schon auf. Doch unten war genauso wenig jemand. Selbst ihre Eltern und Sonja waren verschwunden. _Merkwürdig. Wo sind die alle?_

"Haben sie endlich Erfolge aufzuweisen, Admiral?"

Admiral Frost grinste siegessicher. "Ja, habe ich, General"

"Wirklich?" Stalag schaute ihn ungläubig an. "Kam mir bisher aber nicht so vor."

"Aber jetzt, General, jetzt. Ich habe endlich die richtigen Personen gefunden. Und nun..." Er erhob sich und schob den General auf die Tür zu. "... entschuldigen sie mich bitte. Ich habe zu tun."

__

Niemand ist darauf gekommen, ha. Doch jetzt habe ich sie. Er lachte laut auf. Dann ging er daran sein Vorgehen zu planen.

"So, das sollte reichen." Ikuko hängte den letzten Ballon auf. "Sieht schön aus." Chibiusa nickte zustimmend. Das Haus war nun überseht mit Luftschlangen, Ballons und anderen Spielereien. "Ich kann mir nicht helfen. Irgendwie ist es mir unbehaglich unsere Tochter gehenzulassen", sagte Usagis Vater. Seine Frau trat neben ihm und legte ihm besänftigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Unsere Tochter ist halt schon ein erwachsenes Mädchen. Außerdem wäre sie auch von alleine irgendwann gegangen." Er nickte bedächtig. Es war Usagis größter Wunsch gewesen, eines Tages mit Mamoru zusammenzuleben. Und da jetzt sowieso eine Heirat geplant war, gab es keinen Grund noch länger zu warten. Sonja und Makoto kamen aus der Küche. "Der Kuchen ist bald fertig." Mako strahlte und auch Sonja war glücklich. "Die Plätzchen auch bald." Jetzt betrat auch Rei das geräumige Wohnzimmer. "Das wird sie sicherlich umhauen."

"Meinst du wirklich?" Michiru kicherte. "Klar, Mondgesicht wird wahrscheinlich erstmal zehn Minuten stehenbleiben und staunen." Setsuna kam mit ein paar Kerzen in der Hand hinein. "Wo sind Ami und Minako?"

"Sie wollten noch etwas holen", antwortete Hotaru, die gerade mit Naru ins Zimmer kam. Als hätten sie es geahnt, öffneten die beiden Angesprochenen die Tür. "Sind schon da", rief Minako. "Wir hatten unterwegs nur einen süßen Jungen gesehen und Ami..."

"Minako, das stimmt ja gar nicht", protestierte sie. Allgemeines Gelächter erfüllte den Raum. "Es ist Zeit, Mamoru", bemerkte Ami, sich von ihrer Verlegenheit erholt. "Geh schon, hol Usagi."

"Bin schon unterwegs." Er verließ das Haus durch die Haustür. "Schade, daß Starlights nicht kommen können", meinte Naru. "Irgendwer muß aber den Schild schützen. Es geht nun mal nicht anders (Haruka)."

"Ha, und das an meinem Geburtstag. Nicht mal das wird einem gegönnt." Sie war jetzt schon zwei Stunden in der Stadt herum gelaufen, doch weder ihre Familie, Mamoru noch ihre Freunde hatte sie gefunden. Selbst ihre neue Kommandozentrale war leer. Seiya, Taiki und Yaten waren zu beschäftigt, als daß sie sie ablenken wollte. Jetzt lag sie an ihrem Lieblingsplatz, der Quelle, im warmen Gras und döste vor sich hin._ Wo sind die bloß alle, ob ihnen etwas passiert ist?_ Ein leises Rascheln ging durch das Gebüsch und ließ Usagi aufschrecken. Mamoru schob die Zweige zur Seite. "Hab' ich doch richtig geraten. Hier bist du."

"Ha!" Sie verschränkte gekränkt ihre Arme vor der Brust. "Wird auch Zeit das mal jemand kommt. Sag mal, wo seid ihr denn alle." Er ging lächelnd auf sie zu und zog sie sanft hoch. "Kein Kuß", fragte er spielend beleidigt. "Wofür? Fürs Zuspätkommen?" gab sie zurück. Er drehte sich um und schleifte sie hinter sich her. "Na, komm schon. Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich." Verwundert fragte sie: "Ja, aber... wo willst du denn hin."

"Geheimnis. Mehr sag' ich nicht."

Wenig später hatte Mamoru Usagi zu einem großen geräumigen Haus geführt. "Was sollen wir denn hier, Mamoru?"

"Na, hier ist dein Geschenk."

"HÄ, ich seh' hier nichts außer einem großem Haus."

"Das mein ich ja", sagte Mamoru geduldig. "Bitte", fragte Usagi immer noch verständnislos. "Oh, Usagi. Das Haus, ist mein Geschenk für dich."

"Für mich... Mamoru..." Usagi bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu. Sie betrachtete das Haus erst jetzt richtig. Es hatte zwei Stockwerke und einen Dachboden. Es war in weiß und rot gehalten mit schönen himmelblauen Fensterläden. "OH..." Mamoru ließ sie einen Augenblick stehen. "Komm laß uns reingehen." Er zog sie hinter sich her und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloß. _Jetzt wird sie vielleicht dumm gucken._ Mamoru öffnete die Tür aber was er nun sah, schnürte seine Kehle ruckartig zu und Usagi hinter ihm erstarrte...

Im ganzen Wohnzimmer verteilt lagen die Sailorkrieger keuchend am Boden und in der Mitte des Raumes stand Admiral Frost neben Usagis Eltern, Shingo und Sonja. "Nein!!! Mama! Papa! Shingo! Sonja!" Usagi wollte auf sie zulaufen aber Mamoru hielt sie am Arm fest. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Prinzessin." Frost hob seine Hand und man konnte deutlich vier Teile des Mondsterns erkennen, jedenfalls Usagi konnte das. "Oh nein", flüsterte sie. "Das ist..." Die vier Splitter verschwanden und höhnisch sagte Frost: "Ich habe auch ein Geschenk für dich." Drei stämmige Yetis erschienen neben ihm. Geistesgegenwärtig griff Usagi nach ihrer Brosche. "MOON CRYSYTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Du hast es gewagt meine Familie zu verletzten! Du bist für all das Leid dieser Welt verantwortlich! Ich bin auserwählt! Ich stehe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!" Wut überkam Sailormoon, nein nicht richtige Wut aber annähernd. Ihre Familie durfte nicht sterben. Adrenalin schoß durch ihren Körper, als sie auf die Angreifer zusprang. Sie drehte sich in der Luft, traf den ersten mit einem Sprungkick, der zweite bekam ihr Knie zu spüren und der letzte wurde mit einem schwungvollen Drehkick außer Gefecht gesetzt. "Zu spät, Prinzessin. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Geburtstag. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Frost verschwand in einem bläulichem Energiestrahl. Die Yetis hatten noch nicht genug und rappelten sich wieder auf. Mamoru, der sich in Tuxedo Mask verwandelt hatte, warf einige Rosen. Blitzschnell fuhr Sailormoon herum und ließ den Silberkristall in ihr Zepter gleiten. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

"Tut mir leid,... Prinzessin. Ich... konnte... sie nicht... nicht schützen", sagte Sonja. "Nein. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich will euch nicht verlieren", schluchzte Sailormoon. "Weine nicht, Kind", versuchte ihre Mutter sie zu besänftigen. "Wenn unser Leben die Welt retten kann, sind wir gern bereit es zu geben", fügte ihr Vater hinzu. "Viel Glück, große Schwester", keuchte Shingo. "Ich weiß du wirst es schaffen."

"Papa, Mama, Shingo, Sonja. Ihr dürft mich nicht verlassen, hört ihr!" Weinend sank Sailormoon auf die Knie. "Kannst du denn gar nichts tun", fragte Rei. Anstatt zu antworten, floß eine einzige Träne auf ihre Brosche. In einem hellem Licht verwandelte sie sich in die Gestalt des Messias, der Heilige Gral erschien in ihrer Hand und hüllte die vier sterbenden Personen in sein warmes Licht. Ihre Körper wurden fast durchsichtig und sie waren alle von der Aura des Grals umgeben. "Sie schlafen jetzt. Uns bleiben zehn Tage um das Amulett zusammenzusetzen. Sonst sind sie verloren." Ihre Aura flackerte, sie verwandelte sich in Usagi zurück und fiel erschöpft zu Boden. "Die Anstrengung war zu groß", bemerkte Setsuna. Sie trugen Usagi ins Schlafzimmer und legten sie aufs Bett, dann brachten sie auch die anderen unter. "Eine schöne Pleite", meinte Makoto betrübt.

Chibiusa stand vor Usagis Bett. Leise flüsterte sie: "Ich verspreche dir, wir werden sie retten. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein, Mutter."

__

Kapitel 22:Turnier

Minako sprang selbstbewußt ab und legte den Ball geschickt zu Usagi ab. Diese beförderte ihn aber, trotz der guten Position, einfach nur übers Netz "Usagi! Sag mal, pennst du?"

"'Tschuldige." Minako ging nach dem Spielzug zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Sicher. Mir geht's gut."

"Du siehst blaß aus, ruh dich etwas aus." Usagi trottete zur Bank. "Macht ruhig schon mal weiter", sagte Yuki. Sie ging zu Usagi hinüber. "Hey, du spielst wie eine Anfängerin. Was ist los?"

"Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich mich dazu in der Lage fühle all das durchzustehen." Yuki sah sie mitfühlend an. "Ich kann dich gut verstehen. Soll ich dich für das Turnier freistellen. Das wäre kein Problem. Aber wenn du denkst du schaffst es nicht, solltest du wissen, daß das nicht der richtige Weg ist." Minako trat zu den beiden. "Sie hat recht. Willst du etwa aufgeben? Gerade jetzt? Niemand verlangt, daß du es einfach ignorierst aber du hast doch nie aufgegeben, oder?"

"Nein, aber..."

"Kein aber. Du bist eine Prinzessin. Und nur du kannst die Welt retten. Solltest du aufgeben, ist alles verloren." Yuki fügte hinzu: "Wenn du nicht spielen willst um dich vorzubereiten, in Ordnung aber..."

"Nein!" Usagi sprang entschlossen auf. "Ich gebe nicht auf! Niemals!" Minako nickte. "Das hab ich auch erwartet. Kommt laßt uns weitermachen. Heute Abend spielen wir alle an die Wand." Alle drei rannten wieder aufs Spielfeld und gaben ihr bestes.

Zufrieden betrachtete Admiral Frost das Holo der vier Splitter. Den Rest würde Stalag beim bevorstehenden Angriff auf den Schutzschild erledigen. Er würde sich unterdessen um das Sailorteam kümmern. Mit ein paar Handgriffen rief er den Plan der Halle auf. Dies wird ein ganz besonderes Spiel, dachte Frost.

Die Halle war brechend voll. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru und Naru hatten gute Plätze und somit eine ausgezeichnete Sicht auf das Spielfeld. Mamoru und Chibiusa waren zu hause geblieben und paßten auf Usagis Familie auf. Der Hallensprecher begann mit den Ankündigungen und dem Turnierablauf, dann kam er zur Vorstellung der Mannschaften für das Eröffnungsspiel. "... Und jetzt, meine Damen und Herren, die Mannschaft auf die sie schon lange gewartet haben. Unsere Lokalmatadoren. Angeführt von ihrem Kapitän Yuki Toshaki, begrüßen sie ganz herzlich die Tokyo Dragons!" Unter tosendem Applaus kam die Mannschaft von Yuki geführt aus dem Kabinengang. Usagi und Minako waren dicht hinter Yuki.

Das Eröffnungsspiel verlief gut und auch die beiden anderen Spiele der Vorrunde gingen siegreich zu Ende. In der Pause trafen Usagi und Minako ihre Freundinnen. "Ihr habt super gespielt", lobte Makoto. "Danke, wir haben ja auch hart dafür trainiert", sagte Usagi. "Wenn ihr so weitermacht könnt ihr locker gewinnen", meinte Naru. "Das kommt ganz auf die "Blacks" an. Ihre Punktebilanz ist phänomenal", gab Minako zu bedenken.

"Minako hat recht. Sie haben pro Partie nicht mehr als fünf Punkte zugelassen (Ami)."

"Ist ja beängstigend (Rei)."

__

Dummköpfe. Ihr werdet euch schon noch umsehen. Erst demütige ich euch und dann werde ich euch vernichten. So gut ihr auch seid, mein Team ist unschlagbar. 

"Und jetzt, das große Finale. Die noch ungeschlagenen Mannschaften der "Blacks" und unserer "Tokyo Dragons" treten gegeneinander an. Und hier kommen sie auch schon." Die "Blacks" liefen in ihrer blauschwarzen Spielkleidung mit starren und eiskalten Gesichtern auf. Diese Art hatte schon viele eingeschüchtert aber in den Mienen der "Dragons", die soeben in ihren grünweißen Uniformen den Platz betraten, spiegelte sich Entschlossenheit und Selbstbewußtsein wieder.

Das Spiel wurde verbissen geführt, doch trotz aller Anstrengungen ging der erste Satz glatt mit fünfzehn zu sechs verloren. Auch im zweiten stand es schon sieben zu eins für die "Blacks", da nahm Yuki eine längere Auszeit in Anspruch.

"Die spielen ja besser als Profis", keuchte Minako. "Wie sollen wir das nur schaffen?" Sie blickte in ratlose Gesichter. Stöhnend saßen die Spielerinnen auf der Bank. "Eigentlich könnten wir gleich aufgeben", meinte eine Spielerin. Usagi sprang auf. "Wollt ihr wirklich aufgeben? Wollt ihr euch von ihrer arroganten, harten Spielweise alles kaputtmachen lassen? Also ich nicht. Ich bin hierher gekommen um zu gewinnen." Minako stand ebenfalls auf. "Wofür haben wir denn all das harte Training gemacht? Wofür haben wir so geschuftet?" Yuki erhob sich neben ihr. "Sie hat recht. Ihr habt euch einschüchtern lassen von ihrer Bilanz. Wir haben uns auf sie eingestellt. Aber wenn wir gewinnen wollen, müssen wir das Spiel bestimmen." Die Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht und mit neuem Mut standen alle auf. "Wir sollten ihnen mal zeigen, wozu die "Tokyo Dragons" fähig sind", sagte Usagi und hielt ihre Hand hin. Nacheinander legten alle ihre Hände übereinander, nickten sich zu und liefen wieder auf Spielfeld.

Mit enormer Anstrengung drehten sie das Ergebnis noch herum und gewannen den zweiten Satz mit fünfzehn zu elf. Der letzte Satz war vollkommen ausgeglichen, bis die "Dragons" sich beim Stand von fünfzehn zu vierzehn den Aufschlag sicherten. Yuki schlug den Ball hart ins Feld. Die "Blacks" brachten den Ball aber unter Kontrolle und setzten zu einem Schmetterangriff an. Minako gab Usagi ein Zeichen_. Dann kommt jetzt wohl unsere Trumpfkarte_, dachte sie. Heimlich hatten sie diese komplizierte Technik geübt. Es mußte auf Anhieb klappen. Sie sprang gleichzeitig mit Minako ab. Ihre Gegenspielerin traf den Ball in diesem Moment. Zeitgleich berührten Minako und Usagi den Ball und schmetterten ihn wuchtig zurück. Der Angriff kam so überraschend, daß keiner ihrer Gegner mehr reagieren konnte. Der Ball sauste durch die Reihen und schlug noch im Feld auf. "Sieg für die "Tokyo Dragons"!" Tosender Jubel ging durch die Reihen. Yuki und das übrige Team rannten auf ihre Helden zu. Vollkommen perplex starrten die Spieler der "Blacks" auf die Sieger. Dann schepperte etwas und es gab einen lauten Knall. Explosionen erschütterten die Tribünen und die Zuschauen rannten schreiend durcheinander. Zum Glück befanden sich die fünf Freunde nicht mehr auf der Tribüne, sondern waren schon hinunter geeilt. Der Rauch um das Spielfeld verzog sich und man sah Admiral Frost und eine Gruppe von Yetis, wo vorher noch die Mannschaft der "Blacks" stand.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ihr es schaffen würdet. Ich bin beeindruckt. Aber jetzt..." Ein Schild baute sich um das Spielfeld auf und schirmte die Krieger von ihren Freunden ab. "Jetzt spielen wir ein neues Spiel", erklärte Frost. Usagi und Minako verwandelten sich vor ihren Kameradinnen. "Laß sie frei. Das ist alleine unsere Angelegenheit", forderte Venus. "Nein." Die vier Mädchen traten vor. "Wir sind ein Team. Wir bleiben hier", sagte Yuki entschlossen. "Von mir aus", sagte Frost verächtlich. "Die Regeln sind einfach." Ein Ball aus purer dunkler Energie erschien in seiner Hand. "Solltet ihr diesen Spielzug verlieren und der Ball in eurer Hälfte aufprallen, wird er explodieren und euch alle töten. Meine Mannschaft schlägt auf." Ein Yeti nahm den Ball entgegen und schmetterte ihn hart übers Netz. Jede Berührung fügte den "Dragons" Schaden zu und sie konnten nicht mehr als ihn verzweifelt zurückschlagen. Lachend betrachtete Frost das Geschehen.

Mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht fixierte Yuki den Ball. _So leicht kriegt ihr uns nicht klein. Ihr Leben hängt jetzt allein von mir ab._ Sie gab Minako ein Zeichen. "Leg in mir auf." Sie sprang ab und schmetterte den Ball übers Netz. Aber anstatt in das Feld jagte sie ihn weit darüber hinaus. Der Ball traf den Schild und zerschmetterte diesen. _Na, wer sagt's denn._ "Das ist gegen die Spielregeln", brüllte Frost und warf noch bevor die Senshi eingreifen konnten mehrere Blitze auf Moon und Venus ab. Mutig warfen sich die restlichen drei Spieler in ihre Bahn. _Immer Widerstand leisten. Sie haben es sich gemerkt._ Dann warf auch sie sich in die Bahn und fiel bewußtlos zu Boden. "Wie kann man nur so dumm sein." Froste lachte höhnisch, da traf eine Rose den vordersten Yeti. "Tuxedo Mask", rief Sailormoon freudig. Chibimoon stand neben ihm. "Erledigt sie", befahl Frost und verzog sich dann. "Überlaßt die uns", sagte Saturn. Sie legte ihren Stab mit Titans zusammen. ihre Attacke traf die sechs Yetis unvorbereitet und fegte sie quer über das Feld. Moon und Chibimoon nutzten die Chance. "SHINING BRIGHTNESS AND LOVE SHOCK!"

Moon hatte sich über Yuki gebeugt. "Geht es wieder?"

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Usagi." Merkur sah von ihrem Computer auf. "Ihr werdet es nicht glauben. Ihre unterirdische Basis liegt direkt unter uns."

"Was heißt unter uns?" erkundigte sich Mars ungläubig. Merkur klappte ihren Computer zu. "Direkt unter dieser Uni." Verwundert sahen alle auf Merkur. Stöhnend stand Yuki auf. "Geht ruhig. Ich bringe die anderen hier raus. Viel Glück, Prinzessin." Die Senshi nickten einstimmig und liefen dann aus der Halle. _Ihr werdet es brauchen._

__

Kapitel 23: Aussichtslose Kämpfe

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang trafen sich alle Senshi am Schutzschild. "Es ist soweit." Usagi war vollkommen ruhig. "Dies ist unsere einzige Chance. Uranus, Neptun, Pluto ihr bleibt mit den Starlights hier und bewacht das Amulett. Luna, Artemis ihr kommt mit uns. Wir werden diese Schurken für immer vertreiben. Seid ihr bereit?" Alle Anwesenden nickten grimmig.

"`MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN TWIN STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"TITAN TWIN STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Angeführt von Sailormoon und Tuxedo Mask schritten sie die Stufen zum Tempel hinunter auf die Hauptstraße zu. Die Sonne erschien gerade am Horizont. Alle, die die Senshi sahen gingen ehrfurchtsvoll aus dem Weg. Helles Licht umflackerte sie und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verschwand das Sailorteam in Richtung Uni.

Der Teletransport setzte sie direkt vor dem von Merkur lokalisierten Eingang ab. Es war ein schmaler Schlitz in einer Wand an der Nordseite, von ihm ging ein schwaches Glimmen aus. "Sieht eng aus", stellte Venus fest. "Ich glaube kaum, daß wir dadurch passen", meinte Moon. "Besonders du nicht", kam es von Mars. "Was soll das heißen?"

"Hört auf!" Tuxedo Mask ging zwischen die beiden Streithähne.. "Wir haben keine Zeit uns zu streiten." Betreten nickten Moon und Mars. "Aber wie kommen wir da jetzt rein", fragte Titan. Venus machte einen Schritt auf die Öffnung zu. "Laßt es mich versuchen." Sie hob ihre Hand und legte einen Finger in die Öffnung. "BURNING CRESCENT BEAM!" Sie zog ihren Finger quer durch die Öffnung. Ächzend gab die Wand nach und bröselte auseinander. "Voilá."

"Das hätte ich auch gekonnt (Jupiter)."

"Ja. Aber du hättest zu viel Krach gemacht... Gehen wir."

__

Haben sie ihn doch gefunden. Admiral Frost betrachtete die sich langsam durch den Gang vorschleichenden Krieger. _Sie sind vorsichtig. Gut aber das wird ihnen auch nichts helfen._ "Admiral?" Frost drehte sich zu seiner Komkonsole um. "Es ist alles vorbereitet, General Stalag. Die inneren Krieger gehen mir in diesem Moment in die Falle."

"Sehr gut. Ich werde mich nun um das Amulett kümmern."

"Viel Glück." Frost klinkte sich aus. _Kommt nur Sailorteam, ich habe einen eisigen Empfang für euch._ Seine Augen blitzen auf und ein kalter Sturm wehte durch den Raum.

Neptuns Spiegel blitzte plötzlich auf. "Seht euch das an." Der Spiegel zeigte ein starke negative Ausstrahlung und eine nicht zu erfassende Anzahl von Gegnern. "Es geht los", bemerkte Uranus. "Na, dann wollen wir mal", sagte Healer. Der Schwarm von Yetis stürzte auf sie herab und Starlights sowie die äußeren Krieger machten sich kampfbereit.

"Spürt ihr das auch?" Mars war stehengeblieben. "Es wird immer kälter, oder täusche ich mich da?"

"Nein." Merkur hatte ihren Visor aktiviert. "Wir nähern uns der Quelle der kalten Strömung. Dort vorne!" Sie zeigte auf die offenstehende Tür. Vorsichtig betraten sie den großen Raum dahinter und mußten gleich schützend die Hände vors Gesicht nehmen, da ihnen ein eiskalter Wind entgegen strich. "Willkommen", übertönte Frosts Stimme das Heulen des Windes. Die Senshi und Tuxedo Mask blickten in die Richtung der Stimme. "Ein netter Empfang", meinte Mars zynisch. "Aber wir haben schon zweimal am Nordpol gekämpft. Dagegen ist das hier ja erbärmlich." Sie schleuderte einen Flammenstrahl auf Frost, der jedoch wirkungslos verpuffte. "Oh, ihr wollt es kälter haben, gerne." Die Temperatur fiel sofort um weitere zehn Grad nach unten. _Na warte!_ "Planet des Feuers! Stern des Mars! Öffne mir deinen Geist! Bring das Feuer, bring die Macht! Und erschaffe nun neue Leidenschaft! SWIRLING FIRE DANCE!" Doch anstatt der gewaltigen Feuersäule erschien nur eine kleine Flamme, die auch gleich wieder erlosch. Entsetzt starrte Mars den Admiral an. "Glaubt ihr wirklich mich besiegen zu können? Ha! Ha!"

"Das wollen wir ja mal sehen", rief Saturn entschlossen. Saturn und Titan legten ihre Stäbe aneinander. "TWIN STAR PEACELIGHT APPEARANCE!" Der Energiestrahl verpuffte wirkungslos am Admiral. "So funktioniert das nicht", schrie Luna über den Sturm hinweg. "Luna hat recht", brüllte Ami nun. "Hier sind seine Kräfte zu stark!"

"Richtig!" Frost drückte einen Knopf an seinem Pult und ein riesiger Käfig senkte sich über die Senshi. "Nun sollt ihr alle unser Schwarzes Eis zu spüren bekommen!" Blitze aus negativer Energie überzogen die Krieger und eine dicke Eisschicht legte sich um den Käfig. _Das ist euer Ende._

Der Kampf verlief nicht gerade gut. Trotz aller Bemühungen machte ihnen schon die grobe Anzahl Schwierigkeiten. Uranus und Neptun sahen sich gerade von einer Übermacht umzingelt, da lösten sich ein Dutzend Yetis auf. "Wer..." Uranus erblickte die Prinzessin, welche sich spielend leicht einige Angreifer vom Hals hielt. General Stalag hatte den Kampf bisher zufrieden beobachtet. Jetzt war sein erstes Ziel endlich aufgetaucht. Sie drehte ihm gerade den Rücken zu, was er gleich zu einem gezielten Schuß ausnutzte.

Fighter sah den Strahl kommen. Sie wollte ihr noch eine Warnung zurufen aber es war zu spät. Der Strahl traf ihren Kopf und ein funkelnder silberner Splitter erschien. "Nein!" Maker und Healer drehten sich entsetzt um. "Das darf nicht wahr sein." Wütend warf sie eine Attacke auf Stalag. Dieser lächelte nur müde und wehrte den Angriff mit einer Hand ab. Der Splitter flog auf ihn zu, während Uranus, Neptun und Pluto versuchten ihn abzufangen. "Sinnlos", höhnte Stalag. Er drehte sich um und feuerte drei Strahlen auf die Starlights ab. Geschockt wie sie waren, blieb Fighter, Maker und Healer keine Ausweichchance mehr. Getroffen sanken sie zu Boden und auch aus ihnen erschienen Teile des Mondsterns. "Das ist doch unmöglich", rief Neptun. Die vier Teile glitten in Stalags Hand. "So leicht kommst du uns nicht davon. DEAD SCREAM!" Der Planet zerschellte wirkungslos und Blitze trafen die äußeren Senshi. Bewußtlos fielen sie zu Boden. Stalag entfernte das Amulett und hob somit den Schild auf. "Alles läuft nach Plan." Er lächelte kühl und bedeutete seinen Truppen den Rückzug anzutreten.

Die Eisschicht schirmte die gepeinigten Krieger von Frost ab. Dieser betrachtete nur böse grinsend das Schauspiel. Moon hatte sich schützend über Chibimoon gelegt und Tuxedo Mask versuchte wiederum sie abzuschirmen. _Wir dürfen nicht einfach aufgeben. Unsere Freunde vertrauen uns._ Ihre Brosche begann zu leuchten und auch Chibimoons Kristall begann zu strahlen. Das Licht schaffte eine kleine sichere Blase. "Das können wir nicht lange halten, ohne uns selbst zu schaden", sagte Sailormoon zu den anderen. Merkur versuchte sich aufzurichten. "Ich glaube ich weiß jetzt, wo unsere Chance liegt." Sie tippte einige Daten in ihren Computer ein. "Er hat eine Art Kraftverstärker hier, der unsere Angriffe harmlos erscheinen läßt."

"Und wo soll da unsere Chance liegen", fragte Titan. Merkur richtete sich an Jupiter. "Glaubst du, du könntest die Blitze konzentrieren und gegen das Eis schleudern?"

"Das wird nicht einfach. Es ist schließlich negative Energie. Aber es könnte klappen."

"Also: Wenn Jupiter die Hülle durchbricht, lenken wir ihn von Mars ab. Du konzentrierst dich noch einmal und setzt deine Attacke ein. Ist der Sturm erst mal verschwunden kann ich die Energiequelle finden." Allgemeines Nicken gab es als Zustimmung, Moon und Chibimoon lösten die Schutzblase und Jupiter stand vollkommen konzentriert da. Der Blitzableiter fuhr aus ihrem Diadem und konzentrierte die Blitze. Als die Energie fast unerträglich wurde rief sie: "SUPREME THUNDER!" Ein Teil ihrer eigenen Kraft unterstützte den gewaltigen gebündelten Blitz. Er durchschlug die Eishülle und brachte sie zum Einsturz. Merkur warf sofort ihre Seifenblasen, Venus, Saturn und Titan starteten ebenfalls Angriffe gegen den verdutzten Admiral. Mars konzentrierte sich erneut und diesmal entstand die Feuersäule um sie herum. Die Senshi sprangen auseinander, als das Inferno auf Frost zusauste. Der Sturm verstummte sofort, nachdem Frost schreiend umgerissen wurde. Merkur ortete einen kleinen Energiekristall unter der Decke. "Da oben!" Sailormoon warf ihren Mondstein quer durch den Raum und trennte den Kristall von der Decke. Er schlug auf dem Boden auf und ließ Frost, der sich bisher locker gegen die Attacken gewährt hatte, augenblicklich zusammenbrechen. "Es tut mir leid. Aber uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit (Moon)." Der Mondstein kam wieder zu Sailormoon zurück. Die Silberkristalle verschmolzen mit den Stäben der beiden Prinzessinnen. "SHINING BRIGHTNESS AND LOVE SHOCK!" Die positive Energie durchflutete den ganzen Raum und kreischend löste sich Frost auf, bis nur noch der Kristall eines Yetis übrig blieb. Mitleidig sah Sailormoon auf ihn herunter. "Ich hätte ihn gerne gerettet aber es war zu spät." Merkur öffnete ein große Drucktür. "Hier ist seine Fähre. Ich denke, sie wird uns zu ihrem Kommandoschiff bringen."

"Gut. Gehen wir."

__

Kapitel 24: Eine neue Zukunft

Die kleine Fähre hob sich aus dem versteckten Hangar. Das Cockpit war zwar etwas eng aber letztendlich paßten doch alle rein. Merkur hatte keine Probleme mit den Kontrollen gehabt. Ihr Plan sah vor mit der Fähre direkt ans Hauptschiff zu fliegen, sich an den Wachtruppen vorbeizuschleichen und sich notfalls den Weg zur Brücke durchzukämpfen. Von dort würden sie dann das Schiff übernehmen und die Flotte zerstören. Dieser Plan hatte mehr Lücken als ein Schweizer Käse aber momentan fiel ihnen nichts besseres ein.

Merkur blickte plötzlich von dem Monitor vor ihr auf. "Der Schild ist unten."

"Was?" Sailormoon schüttelte den Kopf. "Das darf nicht wahr sein." Merkur schüttelte zornig den Kopf. "Tut mir leid. Es ist so." _Das hieße Uranus, Neptun, Pluto, die Starlights wären..._ "Nicht schon wieder. Ich möchte nicht schon wieder Freunde verlieren." Tränen rannen ihr über die Wange. Tuxedo Mask legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an seine Brust. "Das werden sie bereuen", zischte Mars. "Ich hab noch etwas", sagte Merkur. "Ich habe mir die Daten über die Invaders angesehen. Ihr Führungssystem basiert auf einer Alleinherrschaft. Es muß eindeutig einen menschlichen Herrscher geben. Hier wird er als Imperator bezeichnet."

"Das bedeutet er könnte genauso gut da oben sein", stellte Jupiter fest. "Dann sollten wir unseren Plan nochmal überdenken. Und diesen Imperator suchen und vernichten", schlug Venus vor. "Wahrscheinlich haben wir keine andere Chance", stimmte Merkur zu. "Ich hab' mir die Aufzeichnung des Admirals angesehen. Er sollte uns wenn möglich lebend da hoch bringen. Diese Tatsache könnten wir nutzen um an Bord zu kommen."

"Und wie sollen wir das machen?" Moon hatte sich von Tuxedo Mask gelöst. "Du hast doch deinen Füller", erinnerte sie Merkur. "Aber ich habe noch nie versucht mich in eine männliche Person zu verwandeln."

"Ich denke es wird funktionieren", meinte Luna. "Deine Kraft ist inzwischen groß genug."

Nachdem die Fähre die Atmosphäre verlassen hatte, blinkte die Leuchte am Kom auf. "Fähre _Geheim_ melden sie sich." Moon zog ihren Füller hervor. "Hoffen wir das es funktioniert. MOON POWER TRANSFORM!" Ein kurzes Aufflackern umgab ihren Körper dann war die Verwandlung vollzogen. "Na bitte", sagte er und trat an das Kom. "Admiral Frost hier. Codeübermittlung läuft. Sagen sie dem Imperator ich hätte ein besonders Geschenk für ihn."

"Code akzeptiert. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Admiral." Er unterbrach die Verbindung keine Sekunde zu spät, denn die Energie für die Verwandlung zerbrach in diesem Moment. Sie brach leicht erschöpft zusammen. "Mehr ging leider nicht."

"Dann müssen wir uns den Weg eben freikämpfen", sagte Saturn.

Der Imperator saß auf seinem Thron in dem abgeschirmten Raum der _Eroberer._ Seine kalten Gesichtszüge erlaubten sich ein Lächeln. General Stalag betrat gerade den Raum. "Sind sie da?"

"Sie docken gerade an."

"Gut sorgen sie dafür, daß sie hierher finden."

"Ist bereits geschehen. Die Hinweise dürften für sie reichen um hierher zu finden."

Mars und Jupiter stürmten voran und der Rest folgte. Das überraschte Hangarpersonal, einschließlich Wachen hatten ihnen nichts entgegenzusetzen. Merkur führte sie den breiten Korridor entlang, wobei das Team sich schützend um Moon, Chibimoon und Tuxedo Mask formiert hatte. Sie kamen zu einem großen kreisrunden Saal, vielmehr eine Art Thronsaal. Als sie den Saal betraten, erbebte kurz der Boden und ein stabiles Schott senkte sich hinter ihnen. "Ich bin erfreut, daß ihr hergekommen seid um meinen Triumph zu bewundern!" Sie blickten zur anderen Seite und auf einen prunkvollen Thron. Der Mann darauf sah eindeutig menschlich aus. Sein blasses Gesicht wirkte kühl und seine schwarze langen Haare hingen ihn über die Schultern. Er trug einen langen blauen Umhang um seine schwarzweiße Uniform. Neben ihm stand General Stalag und reichte ihm ein funkelndes Amulett, auf dessen dreieckiger Form ein goldener Halbmond von einem silbernem Stern umschlossen war. "Das ist ja..." Saturn schnappte nach Luft und auch Moon sowie alle anderen starrten entsetzt auf das Mondamulett. "Hättet ihr nicht gedacht, was?" Sailormoon machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Sind sie der Imperator?" Der Mann schmunzelte. "Ja, der bin ich." General Stalag trat vor. "Überlassen Sie sie mir." Müde lächelnd machte der Imperator eine zudrückende Handbewegung. Augenblicklich faßte der General sich an die Kehle und brach stöhnend zusammen. Sein Körper löste sich auf und der Yetisplitter flog in seine Hand. Entsetzten wich Abscheu. "Er hat zu lange gebraucht ums eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Außerdem wollte er die Macht an sich reißen." Dann wendete er sich an die Sailorkrieger. "Und ihr solltet euch lieber genauso unterwerfen. Die Erde wird mir sowieso gehören."

"Die Erde wird dir nie gehören", rief Jupiter. Gemeinsam griffen die Sailorkrieger an wurden aber von einer waren Flut negativer Energie zu Boden geschleudert. Stöhnend blieben sie liegen und der Imperator wollte gerade nachsetzten, da stellte sich Sailormoon schützend dazwischen, den Gral zwischen ihren Händen. "HOLY GRAIL AWAKENING!" Sie griff nach dem Mondstab, der vor ihr erschienen war. Jedoch bevor sie angreifen konnte traf sie ein dicker Strahl aus schwarzem Eis. Die Kleidung des Messias verschwand und Sailormoon brach zusammen. Tuxedo Mask, der Chibimoon im Arm gehalten hatte, eilte zu ihr. "Gebt euren sinnlosen Widerstand auf. Ihr kämpft für eine sinnlose Sache."

"Die Verteidigung unserer Erde ist nicht sinnlos", keuchte Saturn. Der Imperator lächelte erneut müde und betätigte einen Schalter. Ein Sichtfenster öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf die Erde frei. Was sie sahen rief blankes Entsetzten hervor. Die gesamte Erde war von einer dicken Eisschicht überzogen. "Alles Leben liegt nun in meiner Hand."

"Wozu soll das gut sein", fragte Sailormoon traurig. "Die Menschheit ist unzuverlässig. Meine Kreaturen werden die Welten bevölkern und ich werde der absolute Herrscher sein." Sailormoon spürte, daß sein Haß vollkommen echt war. Es gab kein Licht in ihm, was sie hätte erreichen können. "Diese Galaxie gehört jetzt mir alleine." Sailormoon löste sich von Tuxedo Mask und erhob sich. Der Silberkristall leuchtete auf und sie verwandelte sich in Prinzessin Serenity...

__

"Sailorpluto, bitte sag uns, was passiert in der Zukunft bevor wir König und Königin werden? Was wird es sein, daß die Welt so verändert?" Das hatte Tuxedo Mask auf ihrer Rückreise durch den Zeittunnel gefragt. Sie hatten von seinem zukünftigem Ich erfahren, daß die Erde in einen langen Schlaf unter einer dicken Eisschicht begraben werden würde. Jetzt kannte sie die Antwort. 

Serenity wußte, was zu tun war. Der Silberkristall nahm den Platz in ihrem Mondzepter ein. "Lächerlich!" Der Imperator hob das Mondamulett und negative Energie umgab ihn. "Das Mondamulett gehört in die Hände der königlichen Familie. Ich dulde nicht, daß es beschmutzt wird!" Positive und negative Energie trafen aufeinander. "Vergiß es, Prinzessin. Meine Macht ist durch das Amulett viel größer geworden als die gesamte Macht des Kristalls!" Die dunkle Energie drängte das Licht des Kristalls zurück, da traf ein weiterer Lichtstrahl die negative Energie. Serenity schaute neben sich. Chibimoon –nein, Kleine Lady stand an ihrer Seite und hielt ihren Silberkristall in der Hand. Aber auch das half nichts. Der Imperator gewann immer mehr die Oberhand, da traten Saturn und Titan hinter die beiden Prinzessinnen. "Es ist unsere Aufgabe den Frieden zu schützen. Zu diesem Zweck wurden wir erweckt. So rufen wir euch Sterne des Friedens - Sterne von Leben und Freundschaft, schenkt uns euer Licht! TWIN STAR PEACLIGHT APPEARANCE!" Die weiß, gelb und violette Energie umschloß die Energie der Kristalle. Die beiden Prinzessinnen fühlten wie die Kraft ihrer Senshi auf sie überging. Beide Silberkristalle strahlten in regenbogenfarbenem Licht. Luna hatte wohl bemerkt, was sie vor hatte und rief: "Prinzessin, nicht. Das wird euch umbringen!" Serenity sah ihre Tochter an, diese nickte nur. _Luna hat uns mal davon erzählt. Jetzt ist es unsere einzige Chance. Wenn sie die Strahlen jetzt kreuzten, würde die vereinte Energie locker ausreichen. Das bedeutete aber auch, daß selbst die doppelte Macht der Silberkristalle sie nicht schützen konnte. Aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit._ Die Lichtstrahlen bewegten sich aufeinander zu und vereinigten sich zu einem gewaltigen. Die Welle aus negativer Energie brach zusammen und schreiend traf der helle Lichtstrahl den Imperator. Das Mondamulett glitt aus seiner Hand, erstrahlte kurz und dann explodierte alles um sie herum in weißem Licht.

Eine Stimme drang in die Gedanken der geschlagenen Krieger. _Wacht auf! Schlafende Krieger des Silver Millenium. Die Zeit ist gekommen._

Stöhnend hielt sie sich den Kopf. "Wo bin ich?" Kleine Lady lag neben ihr und erwachte auch gerade um sie herum standen ihre Freunde und Endymion. "Du lebst!" Erleichtert fiel er ihr um den Hals. "Ich dachte schon, wir hätten euch verloren."

"Ich eigentlich auch", bemerkte sie. "Wie ist das möglich?"

"Das Mondamulett hat durch eure Absicht den Planeten zu schützen, seine wahre Herrin erkannt." Helios erschien vor ihnen und direkt neben ihm die übrigen, totgeglaubten Senshi, samt der Prinzessin und Galaxia. Serenity erkannte Elysion und den Raum sofort wieder. "Es ist nun an der Zeit, die Prophezeiung zu vollenden". Die großen Flügeltüren öffneten sich, gaben den Blick auf den Saal dahinter und Königin Serenity frei. Ehrfurchtsvoll blickten alle auf die schlafende Mondgöttin. Ihre Gesichtszüge verrieten, daß sie sich in einem tiefem Schlaf befand.

Etwas war aber verändert. Auf dem Boden, rund um den Altar waren die Symbole der Planeten dieses Sonnensystems erschienen. "Stellt euch auf eure Plätze", fordert Helios sie auf. Serenity faßte Endymions und der Kleinen Lady Hand und schritt auf den Altar zu. Die Senshi verteilten sich um sie herum auf ihre Plätze, während etwas abseits die Starlights, Prinzessin Kakyuu und Galaxia mit Luna und Artemis die Zeremonie beobachteten. Als die Sailorkrieger alle ihre Felder betreten hatten, entstand aus jedem eine Lichtsäule ihres Schutzplaneten. Sie riefen die Kräfte ihrer Schutzplaneten, Serenity ließ das Mondamulett über ihrer Mutter schweben und erhob genauso wie Kleine Lady ihren Kristall.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"TWIN STAR POWER!"

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!"

Die Energie ging auf das Amulett über und feiner Lichtstaub rieselte von ihm auf Königin Serenity herunter. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, blinzelte einmal kurz, erhob sich aber dann und lächelte glücklich. "Serenity", flüsterte sie leise, während sie aufstand. "Mutter..." Weinend vor Freude fiel sie ihr in die Arme. "Meine kleine Serenity." Sie küßte sie sanft auf die Stirn. "Laßt uns das Werk vollenden", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und nahm das Mondamulett in ihre Hand. Tochter und Enkeltochter erhoben noch einmal ihre Kristalle. Drei mächtige Strahlen vereinigten sich und die nun entstehende positive Energie war unbeschreiblich...

__

Epilog

Frau Tsukino öffnete ihre Augen, auch ihr Mann und Shingo rekelten sich neben ihr. Sie trat an das Fenster und wurde im nächsten Moment vom Licht geblendet. Die eben noch vereiste Landschaft, baute sich nun sternförmig auf. Kristalline Häuser ersetzten die alten und in der Mitte erhob sich wie ein großer Kristall ein Palast. "Kristall Tokyo", raunte sie ehrfurchtsvoll.

Hoch über dem Palast erschienen alle, die der Zeremonie beigewohnt hatten. Prinzessin Serenity ließ ihren Kristall auf den Palast niedersinken. Als er die Hülle durchbrach, bildete sich auf der Spitze des Palastes ein goldener Halbmond. Kristall Tokyo war auferstanden! Endlich!

__

Nachwort

Das war es also. Ich möchte das Ende mal unkommentiert stehenlassen. Schaut euch meine Homepage an ([http://members.xoom.com/paprfu][25]) Zwei Staffeln und einige Zwischengeschichten folgen noch. Außerdem plane ich wie schon angekündigt einige Staffeln aus dem Silberjahrtausend. Das liegt aber noch in weiter Ferne.

Wer Ideen und Anregungen hat oder Zwischengeschichten zu meiner Fortsetzungsserie schreiben möchte. Mailt mir bitte kurz an [Solarsenshi@gmx.de][26]. Alle Rechte an neuen Figuren, Zusammenhängen der Story usw. gehören mir. Sailormoon und alles was dazu gehört natürlich unserer genialen Schöpferin Naoko Takeuchi. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und bis zu nächsten Mal. Euer

Matthias Engel

Suche nach Hoffnungã 1999 by Matthias Engel 

   [1]: #Kapitel01Begegnungen
   [2]: #Kapitel02AbschiedmitWiedersehen
   [3]: #Kapitel03Konfrontation
   [4]: #Kapitel04Traumwelt
   [5]: #Kapitel05Aufsichgestellt
   [6]: #Kapitel06VonStarsundKünstlern
   [7]: #Kapitel07Abschlußprüfung
   [8]: #Kapitel08BooleksEnde
   [9]: #Kapitel09EchteTalente
   [10]: #Kapitel10AmisLiebe
   [11]: #Kapitel11Erkenntnis
   [12]: #Kapitel12SternedesTodes
   [13]: #Kapitel13Zwillingsstern
   [14]: #Kapitel14UngleicheKräfte
   [15]: #Kapitel15DieletzteHoffnungTeil1
   [16]: #Kapitel16DieletzteHoffnungTeil2
   [17]: #Kapitel17SchwereEntscheidung
   [18]: #Kapitel18MakotoundMinakosindverliebt
   [19]: #Kapitel19DieMachtdesMessias
   [20]: #Kapitel20DieSchlachtbeginnt
   [21]: #Kapitel21Geburtstagsqual
   [22]: #Kapitel22Turnier
   [23]: #Kapitel23AussichtsloseKämpfe
   [24]: #Kapitel24EineneueZukunft
   [25]: http://members.xoom.com/paprfu
   [26]: mailto:Solarsenshi@gmx.de



End file.
